L'Âeldär
by Jinta Yadomi
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre un mundo imaginario, un mundo donde los dragones pueblan sus cielos y los hombres construyeron sus ciudades pero...de alguna forma. Puede que todo lo que hasta ahora había sido conocido como "normal" de un giro de ciento ochenta grados. "Solo muere aquello que olvidamos". /Fantasía Medieval; 16/ 18; Narrador Equiscente
1. Prologo

Criaturas de la noche, sí… ¿las oyes? ¿Percibes el azufre de su boca? ¿El ácido de su garganta? Más vale que corras pues te alcanzarán. Adoran el sabor de la carne, desean probar tu sangre sobre su mandíbula y desgarrar tu piel hasta ver brotar de esta hilos ardientes de sangre.. Sin embargo los que un día reinaron sobre el resto de criaturas y solo hallaban frente a sí mismos un impedimento de supervivencia encontrarían a un enemigo natural que, aunque con temor, decidió levantar sus armas en pos del mundo que consideraban suyo y comenzaría entonces una guerra que se alargaría por los restos de los siglos.

Desde hace milenios los clanes humanos se han juntado y aliado en el intento de cesar el ataque de _los señores del cielo_, de _los reyes del firmamento_, los _dragones_. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo llevan volando pero es improbable que se halle nunca jamás la respuesta, porque simplemente llevan más tiempo que el propio mundo.

Algunos intentaron llevarse bien con tal ancestral raza, al principio fueron considerados como dioses, incluso hubo una religión que realizaba sacrificios con el objetivo de recibir su beneplácito, otros mencionaban uniones místicas entre razas dispares, otros simplemente sintieron el odio fluir por sus venas de forma inequívoca y eterna.

Se dice que cuando matas a un dragón su alma nunca muere, sino que se desvanece para formar parte de otro nuevo cuerpo. En algún punto del firmamento y el cielo, donde ambos reinos se unen, de la ambrosía de dioses emerge un huevo y cuando el alma choca con el huevo otro dragón nace. Solo un rumor llevado por el viento, quizás ni siquiera es real, ¿dragones inmortales? Bueno, eso explicaría el porqué por mucho que se matan dragones siempre hay mas, y más. Lo importante es que llegará el cataclismo cuando ambas razas, humana y dragonil alcancen el punto de crecimiento máximo y un mínimo gesto, será el consumador de un exterminio en el que solo una de ambas razas podrá decir _"somos los reyes del mundo"_.

Aunque nunca se ha visto a ninguno se cree que algunos humanos que fueron capaces en algún momento de ser uno con un dragón, montarlo como si fuera un caballo, como si él y su dragón estuvieran diseñados en una simbiosis de fuego y carne, mas ni aquellos que capturaron dragones con vida consiguieron algo de ellos que no fuera una respuesta instintiva. El instinto les hace atacar a todo lo que se parezca como mínimamente a algo humano y del mismo modo los humanos tampoco han querido comprobarlo sabiendo que: _un dragón derribado es un dragón en vías de ser cazado_.

Si no crees en dragones deja de leer, espera a que anochezca y agudiza tus oídos, no importa donde estés, ni cuán lejos del mundo creas estar, su rugido envuelve la noche como con un manto celestial y abraza a las estrellas que son incapaces de brillar con el fulgor del brillo de su fuego, hay muchos, demasiados, y estuvieron aquí desde un principio, ellos calentaron la tierra, abrazaron su núcleo y lo hicieron arder hasta que el mundo no aguantó más y con un estallido sonoro todo su reino reclaman, tierra, agua y cielo, es suyo. Y ahora te aviso, la guerra está próxima, solo falta una pequeña chispa, un suave acto para que el cielo arda en llamas…

_Cuando dragones y humanos se alcen ¿quién ganará los tres reinos de este mundo?_


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

El cielo crujía como un jarrón al caer al suelo, las nubes se amontonaban ferozmente unas contra otras por ver cual conseguía formar la masa negra y flotante más grande del firmamento, sin embargo, era obvio que fuera quien fuera la ganadora, todas descargaban el agua que muchos hubieran deseado para sus tierras tras un duro verano. El otoño prometía ser una estación un tanto más benevolente pero en el _Mar de las Bestias_ la benevolencia no tenía lugar. Los vientos casi huracanados azotaban a las señoras que cubrían el cielo y las movían de un lado para otro con un frío y puntiagudo aire que podía rasgar la piel más fina y reducir a una masa de carne sangrante una persona.

No era usual que un barco cualquiera cruzara aquel mar, un pescador sabía reconocer un cielo que amenazaba con tormenta a unas cien leguas, lo suficiente para dar media vuelta en caso de que fuera necesario, pero, ¿qué podían hacer aquellos que sabían que solo lo que trajeran sus barcos era aquello que se fueran a llevar a la boca? ¿Irse? No, ellos estaban acostumbrados a los vientos furiosos.

El agua también se unía a esta danza discordante y furiosa, el mar se movía de tal manera que quien quiera que se resbalara por la borda y cuyo cuerpo se dejara arrastrar por el mar sería engullido. En esta ocasión no había ni dos, ni tres, ni cinco barcos, todo dependía de uno solo. Un solo barco que comenzaba a soltar las redes cuando el capitán así lo ordenó. Estaban acostumbrados a recibir el agua desde todas las direcciones, sin embargo era incluso angustioso para alguien normal, porque estaba claro que ellos no eran del todo normales, la unión del agua dulce, que caía como témpanos de hielo desde lo alto del cielo y apuñalaba invisible sus espaldas, sus rostros, sus brazos y manos y la sal que chocaba con el agua por los laterales del navío y amenazaba con hundirlo en más de una ocasión.

-¡Extended las velas y no dejéis cabo sin atar! –ordenó el capitán con su portentosa figura y con aquella notable barba negra que le dio un aire más amenazador.

-¡Izando velas y atando cabos, capitán! –gritaron varios de sus hombres de igual musculatura corriendo hacia los palos centrales del barco, donde las velas sin plegar permanecían y comenzaron a realizar los mandatos que su capitán les exigía.

Este permanecía mirando el mar, sus ojos castaños se entrecerraban suavemente, buscando algo en el infinito y oscuro horizonte, cualquiera diría que eran apenas las tres del atardecer y el cielo se hallaba en una disputa por a saber qué. Sobre su cintura descansaba un arma, eso anunciaba que no eran meros pesqueros y de hecho el no se ocupaba de eso, él no tenía como misión el conseguir los alimentos, el estaba ahí para garantizar la seguridad del barco, él había venido a por algo igual de escamoso que un pez, pero mucho más letal, y esperaba no encontrarlo, una batalla en mar abierto no era precisamente una ventaja. Su postura era la de un conquistador, un luchador, un ávido guerrero, su cuerpo probablemente llevara mas cicatrices que todo el barco en sus diez años de servicio, y a mucha honra. Manos en las caderas, mirada puesta al firmamento, pies a la altura de los hombros, rectos y con una suave inclinación hacia su pierna maestre, la derecha.

Mientras el barco se movía de lado a lado, siendo embestido por aquellas inmensas palmadas acuosas y saldas que el vegetal barco recibía, pasaron los minutos y todos luchaban por mantener el equilibrio. Incluso el más experimentado marinero hubiera sufrido algún que otro traspiés y con todo ello su figura no se vio inmutada lo más mínimo, espalda recta, cabeza erguida y mirada hacia el futuro, así estaría hasta que hubieran llenado la bodega o hasta que algo pasara y tenía el mal presagio, como le anunciaba la herida que tenía en su pierna izquierda, que el tiempo le deparaba algo que aunque no comprendía, le daba un mal escalofrío.

-Vigía, ¿ves algo inusual? –preguntó con un tono de voz que ni los rayos pudieron ocultar, sin embargo su voz no se alzó ni un ápice, era de esas personas cuya voz se escucharía siempre, digno de un capitán.

El vigía se hallaba en lo alto de la vela más alta, de las dos que habían la más alta era la que más alejada se encontraba de la proa del barco, es decir estaba a unos cuantos metros del timón, había que resaltar que pese a que parecía uno de los menos fornidos de la tripulación su agilidad no conocía limites y podía escalar el mástil más alto de todos incluso cuando el agua lo recubría y hacía de él una madera excesivamente resbaladiza. Se colocó sobre el lateral del mástil, a unos veinte metros aproximados de la superficie sólida del barco y miró los cielos, cerrando por instinto los ojos al ver directamente un relámpago, cubrió sus ojos con sus palmas a modo de unos binoculares y para evitar que el agua le golpeara directamente, su cuerpo se meció con el aire y no se calló, pese a que este rugía con fuerza en lo alto del barco. Su mirada escudriñó toda la superficie del mar, no veía nada excesivamente fuera de lugar y gritó.

-¡Nada fuera de sitio, capitán! –afirmó a pleno pulmón, sintiendo como algunas gotas invadían su garganta.

En el reino de los cielos, por encima de aquellas simples nubes negras como la noche que absorbían la luz del Sol algo se movía. Rompía la sincronía esponjosa de aquellas nubes que descargaban agua sobre su cuerpo. Largo, de unos siete metros, oscuro como la más terrible muerte y con ojos de oro, cuyas pupilas rasgadas se asemejaban a las de un tigre perforó la superficie de las nubes como si huyera del mismísimo demonio. Sus extremidades se habían colocado de tal forma que solo dejaba tras de sí un orificio perfecto, su cuerpo se encorvaba suavemente para que el aire de una forma instintiva le ayudara a ir más rápido, más preciso y más silencioso. Como la noche su figura oscura al sobresalir por aquellas nubes quedó marcada, su brillante y escamosa piel hizo que la luz del Sol casi fuera exclusiva de él, su boca, superior a la de un caimán mostró unos dientes afilados, perfectos y blancos como la nieve, y de su garganta salió un gran rugido que se fundió con los truenos.

Aquella onda sonora divergió por todo el firmamento celeste y acabó en los oídos del vigía, este ladeó su cabeza para buscar el foco del sonido, sin embargo el capitán se le adelantó.

-¿Es uno? –gritó al vigía al mismo tiempo que un flash inundó el ambiente con el consiguiente sonido explosivo.

-¡No estoy seguro! –respondió mirando las nubes, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, algunas traviesas gotas golpearon sus ojos pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando algo en el cielo, vio una sombra que removió las sombras, muy sutil, muy rápido, muy silencioso. -¡Sí, es uno de ellos, aunque es muy rápido!

El capitán al escuchar aquellas palabras murmuró _"todos suelen serlo" _pero lo único que hizo fue ordenar a los demás que recogieran de inmediato las redes y subieran al barco todo lo que pudieran, no hubo rechiste alguno y todos comenzaron a tirar de las redes de pesca, sin importar que por ir demasiado deprisa se hirieran las manos y combinados con la sal escocieran las heridas como si tuvieran fuego en vez de sangre, con rapidez consiguieron recoger todo lo que pudieron, quizás unos cuarenta kilos de pescado, poco en comparación a que lo máximo de producto que podían coger eran unos doscientos kilos, y se agradecerían bastante. Inmediatamente todos cuantos no eran parte del equipo de pesca descendieron a la parte inferior del barco, unas diez personas de las diecisiete, sin contar el vigía, que formaban parte de la tripulación, en aquella eslora de unos treinta metros se colocaron mientras el capitán buscaba el momento oportuno.

El cabello del vigía era lo único que se movía, con gran fuerza sus cabellos oscuros se fundían con las nubes, se escucharon rugidos, intensos, como los de una bestia al borde de la muerte, que se lo juega todo a una sola carta, a una sola batalla. Nadie veía nada, las nubes eran el manto que cubría aquello que estuviera pasando, se escucharon diversos rugidos. Sin aviso previo varias bolas másicas de energía, blancas con tonos violáceos, abrieron las nubes y desembocaron en el agua. Al contacto con una superficie solida estas causaron un estallido, el barco se vio azotado por la onda expansiva y se inclinó tanto que incluso el capitán tuvo que agarrarse para no caer. Hubo otro rugido, intenso, doloroso y sangriento. Aquellas bolas de lo que fueran no dejaban de caer, de vez en cuando se veía como explotaban en el aire, como si chocaran contra algo que estaba ahí y las nubes se retiraban, pero la lluvia, el viento y el destino impedían que nada de lo que pasaba ahí arriba pudiera verlo nadie.

Se produjo el silencio, los rayos cesaron, el viento se detuvo, la lluvia se hizo eterna y entonces otra bola másica salió con gran violencia desde el cielo, impactó contra el agua y la columna que elevó solo era comparable a la de un faro, fue entonces cuando, de la nada, algo cayó. Era pequeño, minúsculo en comparación a aquella columna, del cielo bajó como si de un meteorito se tratara, de cabeza, con un cuerpo que parecía arrastrar su propia agua roja, su cabeza se situó vertical a la columna de agua e incluso la velocidad que tenía casi provoca que un manto de fuego lo cubriera, incluso con aquella cantidad ridícula de agua que seguía cayendo.

El vigía pudo verlo con claridad, era humano, pero no consiguió salir de su asombro hasta que, segundos más tarde la persona que caía se hundió con la columna de agua que recuperaba su posición. -¡Es una persona!

El capitán escuchó aquello y se quedó por primera vez paralizado, ¿desde cuándo alguien caía del cielo? Preguntó al vigía si estaba seguro de haberlo visto, incluso había pasado desapercibido para sus ojos, había visto algo caer sí, ¿pero una persona? -¿Capitán? –preguntó uno de los fornidos caballeros que le acompañaba. -¿Qué hacemos?

El capitán tomó aire suavemente y se cuestionó que probabilidades había de sobrevivir a una caída, de además encontrar a un cuerpo con el mar agitado y simplemente dio una orden. -¡Hombre al agua! ¡A estribor inmediatamente! –el mismo corrió hacia el timón y cambio su ruta en base a lo que el vigía le decía. El mar parecía guiarles como un cordero que sigue un pasto verde, las velas se tensaron y empujaron más rápido aun el barco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue el propio vigía quien se lanzó sin esperar una orden pero se quitó la parte superior de su indumentaria que caería unos segundos después al agua, impulsada y movida por ese viento.

Su ejecución fue perfecta, su cuerpo cayó tras sus manos evitando así que la tensión del agua le hiciera daño y una vez su cuerpo se clavó en el agua llegaba la parte difícil, encontrar un cuerpo en mitad de la oscuridad del mar agitado, pese a su edad, quizás el más joven de la tripulación con sus veinticuatro años, era el mejor nadando y sabía orientarse bastante bien, sin embargo encontrar algo en especifico en un mar que apenas dejaba ver un metro mas allá de las narices era casi imposible. Podía aguantar un poco más en el agua, buscó y buceó hasta que sintió que sus oídos comenzaron a pitarle, producto de la presión, sin embargo cuando iba a darse por vencido encontró un hilillo de burbujas, lo siguió con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus ganas y percibió una sombra, estiró su mano hacia la de aquella persona, entrelazó su mano con la de ella y tiró con fuerza.

Todos los hombres fueron inmediatamente a la barandilla de estribor y se quedaron esperando cualquier señal todos rezaban mentalmente y en silencio que salieran inmediatamente, o al menos que lo hiciera Noa. Había sido un acto suicida, cualquiera podía meterse en un mar agitado, pero nadie salía de él, las corrientes invisibles te succionan y te llevan tan lejos y tan profundo que pierdes la capacidad de distinguir que está arriba y que está abajo, como además no había sol era imposible adivinar donde podías estar y, sin embargo, se impulsó con sus piernas y el brazo que tenía libre sintió como su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, como tiraba de él. Su caja torácica no tardó en vaciarse del aire que le quedaba aunque aguantó todo lo que pudo, infectándose con el dióxido de carbono que su cuerpo rechazaba, tras unos segundos vacío el contenido de sus pulmones y las burbujas ascendieron en su misma dirección, sintió un frío envolviendo sus dedos, entumeciendo su cuerpo, no dejándole pensar, siguió nadando hasta donde pudo, y sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse, sin embargo sus piernas no cesaron hasta que la necesidad de aire fuera imprescindible.

Se produjo un tenso, eterno e imparable temor, cualquiera podía notarlo en manos de todos, estaba ahí, entre cada hombre, incluso algunos arañaban con tanta fuerza las barandillas de madera que podían arrancarlas de cuajo y probablemente eso solo hubiera sido una mínima parte del temor que tenían todos. El agua se detuvo unos segundos y entonces el agua volvió a romperse, esta vez desde dentro y el sonido de una gran boca pidiendo aire se escuchó, y al instante los hombres de la tripulación vitorearon llenos de jolgorio que no solo Noa estaba vivo, sino que además había encontrado a quien buscaba salvar.

Cuando subieron a la cubierta a ambas personas, pues Noa era incapaz de usar sus piernas por demasiado tiempo lo primero que hicieron fue cubrirlo con una manta, el capitán dejó el timón y puso a uno de sus hombres tras decirle que pusiera rumbo a casa. Luego corrió junto a aquella persona y se puso de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba totalmente humedecido, apestaba a sal y a hierro, inmediatamente y por experiencia presionó el pecho del chico al notar que este no respiraba, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que incluso se escuchó el chasquido de una costilla, sin embargo el joven, que por edad era incluso un poco menor a Noa, se incorporó suavemente y su cuerpo vomitó aquel liquido que había tragado, incluso gritó de dolor, lo que provocó una pequeña marea de liquido salino, sangre y tan pronto como se reincorporó, y libró a su cuerpo de aquel salado liquido junto a la densa sangre que había manchado entonces parte de su rostro y cuello, cayó al suelo de forma inconsciente y fulminante, mas su pecho se movía sincrónicamente, de una forma ascendente y descendente.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron para cerrarse de nuevo, habiendo notado simplemente varias figuras inconexas mientras su cuerpo seguía expulsando un líquido denso y carmesí. El capitán ordenó con la mirada que todos se apartaran, la curiosidad pudo al grupo y ninguno lo hizo, llevo su mano a la ropa del chico y al posarla en la parte derecha de su abdomen, torso y vientre, notó una calidez que no debía de ser nada buena. Se miró la palma de la mano, una piel dura y rígida y se encontró con un líquido rojo que le era más que familiar.

-¿Está herido? –preguntó Noa acercándose al chico mientras le cubrían con unas cuantas mantas de piel, incluso una tenía una complexión superior a su masa muscular, sin embargo el valía más por su agilidad que por su fuerza.

El capitán asintió, le retiró suavemente la camisa negra que el joven portaba y pudieron verse primero tres grandes marcas de garras, que partían desde la clavícula y dejaban una profundidad de un centímetro y medio y se extendían hasta la mitad de su torso, no era una línea continua, es más cambiaban de inclinación, como si hubiera peleado con un lobo con grandes, muy grandes pero cortas garras, donde entonces tornaban a ser cuatro durante un par de centímetros. Eran heridas brutales, sin embargo la sangre emanaba sin que nadie pudiera pararlas, y el capitán se preguntaba que se lo había hecho, y quizás conocía la respuesta, lo cargó sobre sus brazos y lo llevó inmediatamente al médico del barco, no era un medico como tal, pero era lo más parecido que tenían por aquí, sin embargo cuanto antes llegaran a casa mejor.

-La matriarca debería de verlo…si sobrevive para entonces. –dijo el médico tras recibirlo. –Haré lo que pueda.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

El Mar de las Bestias se había calmado, pero incluso en calma era bastante difícil de sobrellevar si no tenías experiencia, un marinero usual de esos que van como mucho una vez cada dos o tres periodos lunares a la mar nunca entendería el porqué. La cuestión es que bajo esa inmensa capa de agua helada como mil demonios y oscura como un abismo eterno se escondía un mecanismo ancestral, quizás era la multitud de corrientes de agua fría y caliente que desembocaban en lo más hondo del terreno, quizás era esa leyenda de que una criatura más antigua que casi el propio mar agitaba sus aletas para propiciar así el sentido del agua, el sentido del mundo y que cuando no ha recibido adoraciones suficientes se enfada y entonces el mar se agita convulsamente.

Podían ser tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo, todas ellas importaban poco o nada. Lo que antes era una tripulación que podía verse movida por la necesidad, el tener que conseguir el alimento en un temporal peligroso incluso para los isleños del este que se habían acostumbrado a esas aguas tan movidas, el peligro de que fueran atacados por algo un poco más grande que un pájaro y mucho más candente que un Sol, el riesgo de que cualquier persona cayera al mar y fuera engullida hasta lo más frío del mar, también estaba el riesgo de que una cuerda amputara con facilidad una pierna o brazo de aquel incauto marinero, ya había pasado antes y sin embargo todas esas preocupaciones se desvanecieron como si el polvo hubiera sido esparcido por un vendaval. Las miradas de todos los curiosos, de aquellos que no eran estrictamente necesarios para navegar, se centraban en una sola habitación, por lo general este tipo de barcos no solía tener dormitorios, tenías suerte de que tuvieras una hamaca para ti y que no tuvieras que compartirla. De hecho, no era una habitación. Solo había un camarote, el del capitán y dentro habían dos personas, una de ellas sentada sobre el borde de la cama, iluminando su desgastado rostro había una lamparilla de aceite, sucia, tintineante y cuya llama avisaba de que el barco no estaba ni mucho menos yendo a través de un mar en calma.

Su cabello rubio brillaba adquiriendo una tonalidad naranja cuanto más cerca se encontraba él respecto a aquella lamparilla situada en la mesa del capitán, a una distancia próxima a un paso y medio. No era el mejor de los camarotes, era el único de hecho, pero era el mejor lugar higiénicamente hablando. La otra persona yacía inmóvil sobre aquella cama, descansando mientras su pecho se agitaba con suavidad, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su cuerpo había permanecido desde hacía un buen rato desnudo, pudiendo apreciarse una musculatura que difería bastante de aquellos dedicados a proteger el barco. Mahtan, sostenía diversos objetos cerca de él, una botella cuyo cristal amielado y pegajoso sugería que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarse ni limpiarse, un trapo tan blanco que podría haber iluminado la sala por sí mismo, aguja, hilo y diversos utensilios como por ejemplo una especie de pequeña tijera, cuyas largas pero minúsculas agujas permitían no arrancar la piel sino separarla sin que apenas sangraras, aunque su punta movida hacia los laterales indicaba que su función no era arrancar nada, sino coger y quitar, como para limpiar una herida.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, chico? –preguntó levantándose para coger la lamparilla y por el mango la acercó hasta aquel desnudo pecho que dejaba ver una serie de arañazos preocupantes cuan menos.

La piel se había separado de una forma precisa, es decir que fue algo rápido y que si quiso defenderse, no pudo hacerlo, no eran rectos, tenían diferentes inclinaciones pero paralelos a los demás que iban en la misma dirección. La piel se mostraba roja cual piedra filosofal, de aquellas perforaciones emanaba cada vez menos sangre, sin embargo los paños humedecidos de un rojo denso no dejaban lugar a dudas que si no había muerto era un milagro. Su pulso era el mejor de los presentes, incluso podría lidiar con el de un arquero experimentado, su padre había sido medico, y tuvo la gracia de haber podido aprender de él todo lo que pudo enseñarle hasta sus siete años de edad, cuando un incendio descontrolado acabó con su familia, todos salvo él.

Colocó la lámpara entre el pecho del chico y su rostro, ladeó este hacia la izquierda, para obtener más visibilidad, la piel estaba cicatrizando desde dentro, algo inusual, podía apreciarse un liquido blanco emanando y cubriendo la desgarrada piel como si fuera una suave capa fina que como al jamón, lo protege de la oxidación, salvo que esta vez lo protegía de una infección. Sus ojos cansados, gastados a lo largo del tiempo no poseían ni de lejos la rapidez que tenía de niño aunque aquella luz era la suficiente para que incluso él consiguiera vislumbrar diversos y poligonales objetos, oscuros como una perla negra, de esas, que escasas como una estrella fugaz, podían pagar más de un ejército. Con la derecha sujetaba la lámpara y con la izquierda, la mano maestra cogió aquella pinza quirúrgica y acercó el extremo hasta uno de esos negros objetos, se había insertado en lo más hondo de su herida. Con suavidad y precisión alcanzó uno de esos pequeños objetivos y con un nimio y minúsculo tirón extrajo una de esas cosas.

Tras sacarlo lo colocó a contra luz, observando lo que para él era una escama, se preguntó entonces cuantas mas no tendría y descubriría minutos después que tendría unas quince, las extirpó y las apiló en un pañuelo. –Esto te quemará, pero no quiero que te infectes. –cierto era que el agua marina era el mejor remedio para conseguir una buena cicatrización, eso era conocido por cualquier lobo de mar, sin embargo tenía otro punto de vista. –El agua marina en heridas profundas es dañina, muy dañina. –en cierto modo era así, el agua de mar, como la estancada solo es buena en determinadas y contadas circunstancias, cuanto peor fuera la herida, peor usar nada que no estuviera hervido y purificado.

Cogió aquel vendaje blanco y vertió el líquido cristalino de aquel sucio bote amarillento y el olor que emanó tras retirar el tapón de corcho hubiera provocado que a alguien inexperto como mínimo le hubieran ardido los ojos y hubiese llorado como una niña. Tras humedecerlo lo colocó sobre las heridas y aquel pelinegro chico que descansaba sobre la cama se agitó como si estuvieran clavando sobre su cuerpo clavos ardientes, incluso dio algún grito pero no consiguió despertarle de aquel estado de sueño, volvió a hacerlo tantas veces como fue necesario y una vez cubrió sus heridas de aquel líquido le vendó como pudo y se secó el sudor de la frente tras ver como ya al menos, la sangre no salía por sí misma, la hemorragia se había detenido.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó el capitán a Mahtan cuando esté salía del camarote, provisto de un montón de paños ensangrentados que no tardó demasiado en echar a un lado, lo que era comúnmente llamado zona de desechos.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de responder cuando recibió la mirada atenta de toda la tripulación, se hallaba formando un circulo, en la mitad del cual había una olla repleta de un dudoso liquido entre grisáceo y amarillento, cada uno tenía un cuenco de madera y una cuchara y en todos los cuencos rezumaba aquel liquido, las miradas de curiosidad no tardaron en obligar que Mahtan se sentara junto a ellos.

-No lo sé. –confesó recibiendo uno de esos cuencos con aquella sopa, que parecía más solida que líquida, sin embargo humeaba, algo curioso. –Cesé la hemorragia pero tampoco tengo medios para sellar la herida –afirmó antes de proseguir. – para coserle necesitaría que dejara de sangrar, no tengo hilo suficiente y sin ningún mejunje de la matriarca no creo que aguante demasiado, estaba ardiendo.

Hubo miradas de desconcierto, mas causadas por las preguntas que salían, en unión con las propias cuestiones que ya arrastraban desde que habían visto aquellas explosiones de luz, la caída del chico, y ahora esto, su boca se hacía agua con aquellas incógnitas, que probablemente azotaran a más de uno durante toda la noche. Solo faltaba una persona en aquel grupo, el piloto del barco que se encontraba en la cubierta, guiando con el timón la nave hasta el puerto de donde salieron, no quedaba demasiado, sus ojos marrones oscilaron entre los marineros y encontraron a uno que se hallaba casi sin ropa, con varias mantas a sus espaldas y una nariz enrojecida.

-¿Y tú, Noa? –preguntó tras tomar un sorbo de aquella densa comida y dirigió su mirada a él.

-Estoy bien –hizo una suave pausa –agradecería una comida mas…consistente y con sabor. –estuvo a punto de producirse un terremoto en el barco pues hubo una sonora carcajada por parte de los otros sin embargo hubo alguien que protestó.

-No creas que hay demasiado mejor que poder preparar cuando todo el barco parece que va a volar en cualquier momento. –dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazos un hombre situado a la derecha, tres puestos, de Noa.

La charla no duró excesivamente mucho, el capitán mantenía una especie de dialogo no-verbal con Mahtan, sus ojos habían perforado visualmente las defensas del médico que tampoco tenía nada que ocultar, salvo quizás…sí, eso era necesariamente algo que debía de ser contado al capitán, porque el capitán era algo más que el líder de esta tripulación, sino de algo más grande e hizo un gesto con los ojos, desviarlos en una dirección que en lenguaje no verbal y universal decía _"tengo que hablar contigo, en privado", _y probablemente no se equivocara. Hubo un momento tal en que la tripulación comenzó a apostar cosas en referencia a aquel chico, algunos apostaban por los puntos que precisaría, otros si sobreviviría o moriría y en cuanto tiempo y en una de esas discusiones capitán y médico se escabulleron hacia el camarote del capitán y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Esto no paso del todo desapercibido y no tardaron en agolparse las personas para cotillear que estaba pasando, un acto del todo irresponsable pero la curiosidad mató al gato, no dijo nada de férreos hombres.

El capitán observó al chico con atención, sus experimentados ojos vieron al joven herido, con aquellas vendas teñidas de un suave rojo y una expresión de cansancio y dolor sobre su rostro, vio también como la sangre había manchado su ropa y se había vertido por aquellas sabanas, el aroma de la sangre y la sal se filtraron por su nariz y volvió a la mesa donde el médico de unos cuarenta años, había colocado algo. Poligonales escamas de color negro, de las cuales algunas no medirían más de un centímetro y medio, minúsculas, sin embargo había encontrado en su ropa unas cuantas lo suficientemente grandes, del tamaño de la mitad de una palma humana.

-¿Escamas? –preguntó el capitán acercando aquel farolillo hacia estas, no dejaban pasar ni una pizca de luz.

-Demasiado grandes para ser de peces, sin embargo son demasiado pequeñas para ser de un dragón. –se agitó el cabello confuso. –La mayoría no tienen escamas. Y ninguna de las razas corresponde a este color, aunque cualquiera sabe. –miró al capitán y observó como dejaba la escama más grande en la mesa de madera y además asintió a sus palabras.

-Es posible. –afirmó llevando una de sus manos a su cintura y de su portaobjetos cogió por la empuñadura una daga de acero y la clavó con fuerza sobre la escama, la fuerza hubiera hecho que la daga hubiese atravesado la mesa recia de madera y sin embargo fue incapaz de quebrar esa solitaria escama. Su brazo estaba tenso, duro como una roca y sostenía con fuerza esa daga ejerciendo presión contra aquella fina superficie negra, que no se quebró, ni siquiera mostró un mínimo rasguño. -¿Qué clase de animal puede hacer esto?

-Uno común no…eso es seguro. –el capitán sonrió, ese chico había topado con un espécimen interesante, o quizás algo diferente, ahora valía mucho. Más que mucho.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

El mundo onírico es cuan menos interesante de explorar. Siendo un mundo que es imposible de discernir del real, ¿soñamos tras dormir o despertamos cuando lo hacemos? ¿Es el mundo en el que vivimos una fantasía o solo nuestros sueños nos permiten desahogarnos de la realidad? ¿Quién posee la respuesta a la pregunta? Es un mundo tan cambiante que es imposible de definir, pero, ¿Quién dijo que el mundo debía de ser lo que conocemos cuando estamos despiertos, si es que ese es nuestro estado predominante? ¿Quién dijo que era imposible que todo lo que conociéramos no fueran más que ecos de un mundo al que solo accedemos tras dormir?

El sol rugía con fuerza, dañaba las pupilas que curiosamente intentaban ver algo de aquella blanca, pura y sanadora luz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como si hubiera estado cerrándolos en contra de su voluntad. Al abrirlos y recibir la luz de la pura estrella, sus pupilas reaccionaron contrayéndose hasta ser un inapreciable punto en un mar de ojos de oro. Su pálida piel brilló y se reincorporó de lo que aunque suave, no era más que el suelo, cubierto por una densa brizna de hierba de un par de centímetros. No había nada en aquel virgen lugar, todo era mera luz, salvo aquel circulo de hierba que se extendía un par de metros allá, se cuestionó mentalmente si el pisar fuera del césped haría que cayera al vacío, su curiosidad fue tal que lo comprobó, pisando con la punta del pie aquel suelo blanco y que parecía ser eternamente profundo, sin embargo no se cayó, como si fuera una estructura sólida pero invisible.

Su mente parecía asimilar lo que le rodeaba, como si ese lugar fuera conocido para él sintió una calidez que emanaba de su pecho, de su corazón y que lo tranquilizaba. Hubo otra suave brisa, que movió su oscura pero delgada vestimenta. Diversos pétalos rosados danzaron de ningún sitio y cruzaron aquella inmensa esfera blanca, con algo de color, que era el mundo donde se encontraba. Sintió un aire cálido rodeando su oído, como si una voz le hablara. Trató de escuchar que decía, su rostro no parecía entender que le estaba contando y compuso un gesto de desconcierto.

-No te escucho… -susurró girando su rostro, como si supiera que allí había alguien, alguien que como el mundo le sonaba familiar. Percibió un silbido cortando el aire, mínimo, como el que produce la voz cuando corta el aire con la lengua y juró haber sentido el calor de una boca sobre su nuca, como si alguien le hablara desde muy cerca. -¿Quién…eres?

No obtuvo respuesta, algo tiró del cuello de su camisa, desde su espalda algo lo empujó hacia atrás, su cuerpo no se resistió, se dejó llevar y como si fuera disparado por una bala de cañón desde el pecho se dejó caer al suelo. No hubo nada solido que lo parara, lo que antes funcionara como apoyo de su cuerpo y de ese suelo ahora simplemente había dejado de existir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, siendo arrastrado por la gravedad su cuerpo se colocó de forma horizontal hacia el fondo de aquella eterna sala, ¿subía o bajaba? Daba igual, su pecho emitió un gran pinchazo fusionado con una sensación de calor que dolía, que quemaba su carne y huesos y su cuerpo se desvaneció como una figura de cenizas, poco a poco hasta que ya no quedó nada.

Su rostro realizó un suave gesto incomodo, un mal gesto, como si tuviera una posición que no le agradaba de forma forzada, del mismo modo se sintió mareado, como si el liquido interno de su oído no estuviera quieto y en reposo sino que en realidad se contoneaba como una bailarina a diferencia de su cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre una superficie blanda y que se amoldaba a su espalda. Sus ojos tardaron en reaccionar a sus órdenes, con un suave retardo consiguieron abrirse y lejos de recibir la luz como una bendición consiguieron que sufriera un pinchazo en lo más profundo de su cráneo, intentó llevarse las manos hasta sus ojos, protegiéndolos, resguardándolos, pero notó como su pecho se tensó y eso provoco otro pinchazo de dolor, esta vez mas generalizado. Un suave gemido de queja escapó de su boca y eso que trató de contenerlo entre su mandíbula tensa.

Con paciencia sus ojos pudieron abrirse, lagrimeando suavemente, su mirada comenzó a apreciar los detalles de donde se hallaba, no recordaba exactamente donde debía de estar pero esa sensación de pérdida, desorientación y dolor se intensificaron bastante, como si el sueño le hubiera sedado y en cierta parte era así. Era una casa, al menos la habitación en la que estaba, sin embargo la luz no se expandía con fuerza, toda se filtraba por una ventana que golpeaba la cama en la que se encontraba, golpeaba las sabanas suaves que lo recubrían y lo calentaban, motivo por el cual la luz le pareció en primer lugar desagradable y dolorosa, toda iba hacia él. Con bastante esfuerzo y más de un ahogado quejido consiguió reincorporarse, de una forma instintiva consiguió bajar la cabeza para mirarse el pecho cuando retiró aquellas sabanas y encontró un vendaje, grande, que recubría su costado y que además, fijaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, desde el codo hasta su clavícula y lo fijaba al torso, dado que en ese brazo se focalizaban todas las heridas que tenía aunque él no sabía porque tenía aquello, pero el intento de mover el brazo provocó otra descarga de sufrir ahogado.

La sala le era no desconocida, lo siguiente. Sus ojos de aureola oscilaron entre las grises paredes que ahogaban la luz y parecían bastante limpias, nuevas mas bien, como si la casa no llevara en pie más que unas semanas, y el polvo no hubiera tenido tiempo de impregnarse en cada poro rocoso. Habían varias estanterías, sobre los estantes no había solo libros, había una figura de un colmillo, bastante grande, en otras habían objetos cuya forma extraña, circular y puntiaguda, brillante y apagada, parecía que fueran objetos esotéricos, llamaron su atención sin embargo caminar a un ritmo normal era para él un deseo. Su mirada osciló entre aquellos viejos muebles, todo parecía viejo, al menos las posesiones. Un escritorio sobre el cual rezumaban los objetos oxidados, ennegrecidos y que antes habían sido de plata, había algunas plantas, hojas verdes, rojas y lilas, además de diversos papeles, la letra no le sonó familiar.

En una pared había un mapa, su curiosidad hizo que se sintiera atraído por ello, quizás así sabía dónde estaba, sin embargo era un mapamundi, eso o el lugar donde se situaba era inmenso, habían varios escudos, como de casas reales o algo por el estilo, en una zona concreta del mapa, lo que correspondía con una isla grande, de quizás mil, dos mil kilómetros de longitud y de una forma más o menos triangular habían diversos puntos rojos, como si alguien hubiera marcado alguna zona, se llamaba _"Eoserin" _aunque seguía sabiendo lo mismo que antes. Nada. Con paso entrecortado se acercó a un estante y sujetó entre sus manos un medallón, de color gris con unas letras escritas, la eme y la a, en mayúsculas y con un color dorado que resaltaba.

-Es un acrónimo. –dijo una voz anciana, cortada y aguda. El ojioro se asustó y su cuerpo se agitó de una forma instantánea y por culpa suya sintió otro pinchazo, tenía que controlarse.

En un primer instante ni siquiera supo hablar, abrió la boca para disculparse pero encontró que su cerebro no había mandado ninguna palabra, entendía que quería decir, al menos sabía que ella le estaba hablando, una mujer anciana, con un bastón de una madera de color castaño, como un báculo sobre el cual su encorvado cuerpo descansaba, él miró sus ojos arrugados, como casi todo su cuerpo y aunque no consiguió decir nada ella parecía saber lo que quería decir.

-No te disculpes, puedes tocar lo que desees. –dijo con voz calmada, era bastante más baja que el chico, sobre ambos se veían las distintas facetas de la edad, él, joven, con una complexión más que deseable por mucho, de una altura un poco superior a la media de su edad, con un cabello oscuro como la noche, mientras que ella era anciana, su pelo era blanco y se recogía en un pequeño moño, su espalda estaba incluso encorvada de una forma convexa lo cual hacía que requiriera casi siempre de un bastón para moverse, su piel estaba arrugada cual pasa y sin embargo sus ojos oscuros como el pelo del joven no dejaron de escudriñar a su invitado. –Que olvidadiza que soy –se dijo a sí misma - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Su cerebro pareció intuir que le estaban preguntando, todo aquello le sonaba como si fuera un idioma que jamás había escuchado, sin embargo su mente le ayudó a quitarse aquellas dudas, como si aquella lengua se encontrara en alguna zona que no recordaba, pero que estaba ahí sin dudarlo. –B-bie-bien –hubo una pausa, se estaba acostumbrando a los movimientos que tenía que hacer con la boca y la lengua, como si fuera lo más costoso que hubiera hecho nunca. –supongo. –finalizó, dejando el colgante donde se lo encontró tenía miedo de romperlo.

La anciana se acercó caminando con el bastón a su compas, parecía que estuvieran siendo uno, como simbionte y huésped. –Tus heridas -se movió en torno a aquellas vendas mientras el joven le miraba incomodo, no por estar así, sino porque ni sabia quien era ella ni tenía un verdadero conocimiento de la situación, como un extranjero perdido, o un niño pequeño. – no han sangrado y no veo manchas azules así que diría que se han cerrado. –sonrió como una abuela al ver a su nieto tras un tiempo sin saber de él. –Sin embargo no hagas esfuerzos, la piel te tirará hasta que se halla cerrado del todo.

El joven asintió lentamente, apuntando mentalmente aquellas ordenes, al mismo tiempo que la anciana seguía hablando, deseó tener algo para apuntar lo que le decía, la cabeza le dolía pero aunque molesto no era difícil de soportar, minaba su concentración. –Soy Eloisea Freiwen –hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saber el del joven.

Este abrió la boca sin embargo cuando buscó su nombre en la memoria encontró una cosa totalmente distinta, no solo no encontró nada relacionado con lo que buscaba sino que no encontraba respuesta a preguntas relacionadas, su nombre, su edad…¿Qué era lo que sabía de sí mismo? – N-no lo recuerdo. –sus ojos rodaban por la sala confusos, se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre al pelo y se la agitó. –No lo sé. No se mi nombre.

Ella apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico y sonrió amablemente con la intención de que se calmara, ahora sabían algo más de él, primero que tenía amnesia y segundo que esa amnesia parecía ser casi total, pues al menos sabía cómo hablar. –Llevas un tatuaje en tu muñeca. –cuando lo dijo el chico buscó en ambas y lo encontró en la izquierda, miró los símbolos, no encontró su significado ni nada en especial, hasta que su visión los transmutó en algo legible, durante un instante. -¿Sabes que pueden significar?

-Aeldar. –su lengua se atascó al intentar leerlo con aquellos símbolos y lo más próximo a lo que suponía como se pronunciaría, quizás se equivocaba. Bastante posible. Más que posible.

La anciana asintió suavemente, buscando en su memoria algún nombre parecido sin embargo solo dio una suave palmada para mirar directamente a los ojos dorados del joven. –Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero aunque soy anciana no lo sé todo por lo que podemos llamarte así hasta que recuerdes tu nombre, ¿vale? –él asintió, ella abrió la puerta, por la que tuvo que entrar y está chirrió, lo que demostraba para Aeldar que probablemente Eloisea pudiera moverse más rápido de lo que pensaba, no la había percibido aunque dada su estatura y que se fundía tan bien con el ambiente incluso podía ser invisible si no la buscabas.

La puerta desembocaba en unas escaleras, ella, antes de bajarlas le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera, eso hizo, con un paso lento mientras observaba lo nuevo que parecía todo en comparación a todo el mobiliario, eso le intrigaba, pero tenía intrigas para si mismo más que para los demás. -¿Qué es esto? –preguntó apoyándose como pudo a la barandilla el gesto de descender los escalones podían con él. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Esto es mi casa, señorito Aeldar. –comentó falsamente ofendida antes de reír con suavidad. –Soy la médica de la isla, más bien la matriarca, como lo fue mi madre, y como lo fue la madre de mi madre, y su madre antes de ella y si no recuerdo mal hubo un tiempo en el que el abuelo de mi abuela tuvo que ser su sustituto algo inusual ciertamente. –evocó entre suaves divagaciones. Esperó a que Aeldar consiguiera bajar y no pudo evitar pasar por alto aquella suave gesticulación de dolor percibido en su rostro. –Y es a mí a quien llaman anciana, deberían de verte bajar a ti las escaleras.

El salón era amplio, había una chimenea donde descansaba una olla, de peltre probablemente, habían un par de sofás de colores carmesís en torno a una mesa muy amplia, si el desorden de la anterior era notable aquí habían muchas especias, muchas plantas, y habían varios libros abiertos en diferentes paginas, Aeldar notó unas cuantas figuras humanas dibujadas en ellas. Había dos puertas, la primera todo recto, lo que debía de ser la salida de la propia casa y otra más a la izquierda, donde suponía que estaba la habitación de la anciana, además había pasado por alto otra, justo debajo de las escaleras, que sería la despensa, o algo por el estilo. Ella se movió cómicamente hacia la mesa y cogió varias hojas de color moradas con unas suaves florecillas rosas, exactamente tres, y se las dio.

-Tomate una, es bastante fuerte, evitara que sientas el dolor sin embargo te dolerá, así que no trates de comerte más de una si realmente no te duele. –le advirtió, él asintió y se la guardó en los bolsillos de aquellos pantalones, la única prenda que tenía, sin contar con los zapatos que por alguna razón llevaba puestos desde que despertó. Después de darle aquellos analgésicos naturales fue a un sofá y cogió una camisa, de un color azul marino y de un tejido un poco más barato que la seda, pues a diferencia de esta tenía cierta elasticidad y se la cedió. –Es tuya, limpié lo que pude en lo que despertabas, estaba manchada de bastante sangre. –Aeldar la recibió y con una lentitud entendible, al apenas poder mover el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo lo consiguió y salió al exterior, siguiendo a la anciana.

Lo primero que recibió del exterior fue un fogonazo de luz, como si el Sol se apareciera frente a ti sin demasiado temor a dejarte ciego, se cubrió la frente con el brazo y visualizo una hermosa aldea. Seguía una estructura un tanto especial, la aldea parecía estar situada junto a un barranco, sin embargo si extendías la vista a la lejanía veías un camino de piedra que descendía en un camino sinuoso hasta el puerto, donde podían verse minúsculas naves de madera, con las velas recogiéndose aquellos que llegaban y balanceándose los que llevaban tiempo varados o anclados al puerto. La aldea tenía el suelo decorado con una suave brizna de hierba, como si siempre estuviera así, a punto de crecer sin hacerlo del todo, había un camino de piedra que conectaba casi todas las casas, además habían "farolas" en realidad eran grandes troncos de madera sobre los cuales colgaban grandes faroles de aceite, apagados a estas alturas del día. Se veía el mar, el hermoso y azul mar y el faro que sobresalía incluso por aquel precipicio si hubiera estado en el fondo del mar y no sobre el propio precipicio.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó perdiéndose entre aquella aldea, habían jóvenes mujeres, otras ancianas, otras mujeres formadas y que probablemente ya eran madres, hombres de todo tipo de edad pero en general duros como rocas pese a no tener la mejor de las complexiones lo cual lo dejaba como alguien escuálido, cosa que no le importó demasiado.

-Pues a presentarte, ¿a qué si no? ¿No quieres conocer a quien te rescató?

El asintió rápidamente, ¿rescatarle? ¿Pero qué había pasado exactamente para que él se encontrara así? Entendía que podía haberse caído, quizás eso le quitó la memoria y quizás alguien lo encontró, ¿pertenecía Aeldar a la propia aldea? Podía ser, la curiosidad y preguntas que golpeaban su mente eran imposibles de esquivar, quería saber de él mismo, y sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en que todos le miraban, ¿le conocía alguien? Era irónico que una anciana fuera rápido, pero que fuera más rápida que un chico de apenas veinte años era mas irónico aun y casi tuvo que tirar de él de no ser porque sabía que no podía ir más rápido aunque ello no evitó que recibiera un golpe cordial en el trasero para que arriara, aunque eso sucedió en el mismo instante en el que Aeldar se detuvo a mirar a un grupo de jóvenes. –Estos chicos… -comentó en un suave refunfuño la anciana. – siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Cruzaron la villa costera de extremo a extremo, lo que más llamó la atención era la impresión general de la villa, lo que infundía sobre Aeldar no era más que la impresión de que esta había aparecido de la nada, y que al mismo tiempo ellos llevaban ahí demasiado tiempo. Como si todo se hubiera trasladado a través del tiempo y solo las casas se hubieran mantenido totalmente estáticas, ajenas al envejecimiento al que todo ser, trágicamente, estaba ligado y condenado. Tardaron un rato, quizás unos diez minutos, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que Aeldar quería preguntar la anciana Eloisea que era "Sol Naciente" como del mismo modo creyó ver una especie de gran chimenea, donde las brasas incluso de día emitían un color naranja que se hacía casi tangible, había visto también un edificio alejado de la villa, como si pretendiera estar lo más alejado posible del mar, pero no preguntó pues ya había recibido anteriores respuestas; _primero presentar y luego explorar._

Descendieron hasta la playa, donde aquella vista desde lo alto del desfiladero le encogió el corazón y se quedó sin respiración. En vez de recibir aire sintió como si algo puro y ligero se filtrara por su cuerpo, como si lo sanara desde dentro, inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y el tiempo casi se detuvo.

-Vamos vamos –decía impaciente la anciana mujer- ya casi estamos.

Aeldar volvió en sí asintiendo con la cabeza y encontró una sonrisa en el rostro de la anciana cuando la miró y la siguió, sin perder de vista aquel mar brillante, azul y reluciente, como si sobre la superficie se posaran bengalas blancas que chispeaban y se quedaban todas ellas atrapadas en una fina e invisible superficie intangible. Aunque no del todo así el camino era como una larga pendiente natural, sin embargo las curvas perfectas y el hecho de que en la naturaleza no existen las líneas rectas era probable que alguien lo construyera lo cual merecía un aplauso, sin embargo faltaba una mera barandilla o bordillo por aquello de la posibilidad de despeñarte. El viento era fuerte y temía caerse si perdía el equilibrio pero la anciana le inspiró seguridad. Siguió caminando.

Cuando iban por la mitad y sus ojos dejaron de sentir esa fascinación por el mar, producto de lo nuevo y la curiosidad de algo que no había visto hasta hacía unos cortos minutos. Su mirada ondeó por la costa, fijándose en la espuma blanca que combinaba mágicamente con la arena marmórea, había algo no natural en el ambiente, se trataba de una especie de complejo de entrenamiento, varios pilares de madera, con cuerdas por aquí y por allá, incluso algún que otro muñeco de pruebas, todo parecía una especie de zona de entrenamiento pues habían varias personas, pequeñas como una mano entrenando, la lejanía los hacía parecer como meros insectos, Aeldar ladeó la cabeza como desconcertado por que hacía, de hecho le extrañaría hasta el berreo de un recién nacido que clamaba por un poco de leche lactante, no sabía siquiera que era un bebé.

Una vez sus pies tocaron la arena sintió como su peso provocaba el hundimiento en aquel medio arenoso, aquello le resultó tan extraño que cualquiera se preguntaba si no había visto antes una playa, algo usual para la gente de una isla. Pero no para él. No estaba, como quien diría, en su medio natural y se sentía como un pez fuera del agua sin embargo siguió el rastro de pequeños pasitos y huellas que dejaba tras de sí la matriarca y no se maginó que tuviera unos piececitos tan pequeños. Se preguntó mentalmente cosas sobre la matriarca ¿qué era exactamente ese título? Puede que tu lo sepas, pero para Aeldar podía significar entre amante hasta dama de compañía pero esas comparaciones en la mente del joven de cabellos negros y agitados cuanto más aire hacía no era capaz de entender siquiera que era un trabajo, simplemente retenía las palabras sin entender realmente aquello que requiriera una memoria de largo y medio plazo, el simplemente sabía lo que le iban diciendo, sin entender, sin cuestionar, como un niño que no quiere atender porque simplemente no sabe. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Por qué lo había alojado en su casa? ¿Sabía curar heridas? Eso debía de conocerlo, le había dado una planta que lo curaría, al menos del dolor.

-¡Así que ya despertaste! –comentó una joven voz alegremente.

Aeldar agitó con suavidad la cabeza para volver en sí. Tenía en frente a un joven un poco más alto que él, miró sus ojos y la sonrisa que esbozaba su rostro que estaba extrañamente reluciente, su cuerpo se agitaba, más concretamente su pecho lo que concordaba con la idea de que había estado haciendo ejercicio y su cuerpo no parecía tener problemas con hablar, sonreír y respirar al mismo tiempo, algo envidiable.

-S-Si –no sabía exactamente que decir y aquella lengua seguía siendo ajena para la suya propia, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada la anciana habló.

-Está de una pieza, lenta, pero una pieza. –puntualizó. –Él es Noa Belior, fue quien te rescató.

-Me conocen como el salvador. –dijo antes de recibir un golpe con el bastón en la cabeza por la anciana.

-Al contrario, se le conoce por disfrutar mucho de sus actos buenos, e incluso de los malos. –negó con desaprobación, pero no se vio una mala desaprobación, sino como si eso formara parte de sus juegos.

-Me halaga en demasía matriarca. –dirigió una mirada al chico de ojos dorados y mantuvo aquella sonrisa casi eterna. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Aeldar se dispuso a decir que en realidad no sabía su nombre, sin embargo la anciana le tocó el brazo derecho apoyando su mano en él y habló en su nombre, nunca mejor dicho. –Se llama Aeldar, así que hechas las presentaciones y dado que tu eres su salvador te harás cargo de él. –cuando Noa trató de excusarse y negarse la anciana rechistó entrecerrando los ojos. -¿No te gustaba tener fama? Pues gánatela. Enséñale todo. Es una orden, no me obligues a decírselo a tu padre. –eso hizo que el vigía compusiera una mala cara, como de temor y de incordio. Ella se acercó un poco hacia el joven, quien casi hizo ademan de retroceder. –Si me entero de que le hieren, después de los cuidados que le practiqué, haré que desees trabajar en la herrería, sintiendo el ardor de las brasas sobre tu piel. –una voz grave emanó de su frágil garganta, Aeldar dio un paso atrás asustado de aquella conversación, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba, y obtenía la misma respuesta. Nada.

-E…en…ente…Entendido. –asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

La anciana se volteó para despedirse de Aeldar, le dijo algo al oído que no pudo escuchar Noa, y dijo algo antes de desaparecer como la primera vez que la vio el amnésico joven, de la nada. _"No te costara sorprenderle Noa, no recuerda nada, de nada."_


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

La curiosidad era algo que ahondaba en lo más profundo del ser y tanto Noa como Aeldar eran vivas imágenes de ello; aunque el primero parecía no tener reparos para preguntar todo cuanto quería y podía sobre el joven ojiamarillo este solo podía sorprenderse de cada cosa que miraba. Para Aeldar cualquier mínimo detalle que sus ojos perfilaran era nuevo y le fascinaba, quien parecía más salido de una pequeña caverna, ajena al paso del tiempo y a la verdadera realidad que una persona de la superficie.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada? –era la pregunta que emanaba de la boca de Noa y que probablemente emanaría de boca de los demás cuando confirmaran su identidad.

-No. –respondió el menor. –Solo mi nombre. –y de eso tampoco estaba tan seguro pero mejor decir eso que ser un fantasma inapreciable cuyo nombre fue engullido por la tierra.

-Entonces te daré cosas que recordar. –dijo con una sincera sonrisa, sus ojos castaños perfilaban los del moreno con un brillo insólito.

Noa cumplió la misión que la anciana Eloisea le había encargado, cuidar de Aeldar y eso que él tampoco se lo ponía precisamente fácil, solía despistarse con frecuencia. Cuando le enseñaba un lugar, como podían ser los establos, él se quedaba mirándolo todo, como un pintor que examina y fuerza su imaginación para que le revele los detalles más mínimos y nimios por lo que muchas veces pasaba que cuando Noa seguía caminando hacia otro lugar acababa perdiendo de vista a Aeldar. El caso del establo quizás fue el peor de todos, cuando Aeldar trató de tocar a un caballo, que le pareció una criatura magnifica, mas grande él mismo, con un pelaje muy cuidado y brillante, algo a agradecer a quien fuera la persona que cuidara de los caballos, estos vieron en él una amenaza, todos relincharon como si vieran en sus ojos una negra e intensa figura amenazante y se movieron como si él tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal captable por el olfato o la vista.

-Qué extraño. –dijo Noa tomando al otro por el brazo derecho y alejándolo de las cuadras. –Suelen ser bastante mansos.

A diferencia del paseo que había tenido con la anciana, Noa se tomo su tiempo para enseñarle cada calle, cada casa, apuntaba a cada edificio y explicaba que se hacía allí, las preguntas que tuviera Aeldar siempre eran respondidas por su acompañante y guía lo que le llamó la atención era la facilidad para relacionarse que tenía, él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otros, y si lo estaba no lo recordaba por lo visto Noa era alguien conocido en la villa. Pero habían dos lugares durante esa escasa media hora que llamaron su atención, seguía sin saber que era Sol Naciente, pero cuando pasaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que Noa le hablara del lugar él sintió la emoción e importancia que le transmitía su salvador.

-Es uno de los mejores lugares de Ircada…

-¿Ircada? –preguntó nada más escuchar el nombre, ¿esto no era Eoserin? Su rostro compuso una cara de interrogación y duda que no pasó desapercibida por el vigía. -¿No era Eoserin?

-Eoserin es el nombre de la isla, una de las más grandes de todo Terathia. –abrió la puerta y fue seguido por Aeldar. –Es un poco difícil de entender, pero por aquí había un mapa. –le dijo caminando entre aquellas mesas, la mayoría vacías, ignoró todo cuanto le rodeaba porque le era conocido, sin embargo Aeldar tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de curiosidad que desde el fondo de su pecho le instigaba a voltearse y observar la mas minucia de las cosas que encontrara.

Se colocaron frente a la apagada chimenea, sobre la cual había un mapa, a diferencia del que había en casa de la matriarca era uno más grande, mucho mas grande como unos cinco pasos de longitud por tres de altura, todo muy bien definido, la isla que en el otro mapa apenas ocupaba media palma de la mano aquí era casi cinco veces mayor y sobre ella se veía tres círculos, uno de ellos se llamaba Ircada, ese fue el punto que seleccionó con su dedo tras subirse a una silla. –Aquí estamos nosotros, hay otras ciudades como esta y esta –apuntó otros dos círculos. –también hay bastantes pueblos dispersados por el este, no tantos en el oeste. –dio un salto suave y tocó el suelo. –Y esta es la taberna de Ircada, Sol Naciente. –abrió los brazos suavemente señalando el lugar.

Era una taberna más que grande, era una gran sala hexagonal, hecha de piedra maciza de la que podían probablemente sacarse más de treinta ladrillos de una sola sentada, sin embargo pasaba lo mismo que siempre, todo parecía estructuralmente nuevo e internamente desgastado, las mesas en un principio habían sido de maderas blancas que iluminaban por dentro la sala, habían ventanas cuyo cristal estaba lleno de motas negras constantemente como si las antorchan hubieran quemado directamente el cristal sin llegar a derretirlo, habían antorchas colocadas cada pocos pasos y ancladas a la pared. Sobre las vigas de madera que componían la estructura y apoyo de las paredes colgaban diversos candelabros circulares apagados con infinidad de velas, mesas alargadas, bancos y taburetes, todo indicaba que aquí venía como poco un centenar de personas, quizás exagero. En el fondo estaba la chimenea, dado su tamaño era probable que se cocinaran cochinillos, ovejas o si ibas con mucha hambre, hasta toda una vaca. Curiosamente no había visto ninguna vaca, Aeldar había visto ovejas, caballos e incluso alguna que otra cabra, que por cierto, casi le atropella. A la izquierda de la entrada, justo en la tercera pared había una gran barra tras la cual yacían muchas botellas y piezas de cubertería.

-Suele llenarse bastante por lo que no me extrañaría que en breve no pudiéramos ni siquiera respirar. –sonrió y su sonrisa infectó el rostro del naufrago. –Ya tiene que ser el cuarto periodo, ¿te apetece algo de comer? –Preguntó el joven mirándole directamente –No te preocupes, invito yo.

Aeldar no entendió aquello del periodo sin embargo su estomago le traicionó antes de poder responder y su estomago rugió, vibró y tembló como si algo dentro de él lo agitara y provocara un rubor inocente en su rostro seguido de una sonrisa de vergüenza.

Noa rió suavemente al ver cómo reaccionaba el chico que cayó del cielo, seguro que ese sería su nuevo apodo, teniendo la impresión de que su amnesia lo había transformado en un inocente chico pequeño en un cuerpo de un adulto curiosamente esto hizo que sintiera mas curiosidad por saber cómo era él en realidad, en lo más interior de su corazón podía haber más una suave y grácil flor, un témpano de hielo o una llama candente, pero primero tendría que hacer que viera este hogar como una casa, en lo que él recordaba quien era, pero el capitán quería verlo y eso podía ser tan bueno como malo. Pasó su brazo por el cuello del joven y lo llevó a la barra, un hombre de más o menos una edad alta, unos cuarenta y tres años con el pelo rubio y canas blancas, ojos azules y una facción dañada por diversas cicatrices y una barba de unos pocos días yacía en sus cosas, en sus pensamientos, mientras realizaba lo que siempre hacía, comida, limpiar, pensar. Comida, limpiar, pensar. Sí, ese era su modus operandi en un día normal.

-¿Qué tal, Barnam? –el tabernero se encogió de hombros indiferente y su mirada no se levantó de aquella jarra cuyo trapo recorría una y otra vez, ya era algo mecánico. –Es de pocas palabras, de primeras. –le susurró a Aeldar tras sentarse en uno de los taburetes. –Te presento, este viejo silencioso es Barnam –ladeó su cabeza hacia su derecha pues estaba mirando al joven – y este es Aeldar.

El tabernero estaba más que acostumbrado a aquella forma de tratar con Noa, en realidad sabía que nunca decía nada para herir, pero no consiguió llamar su atención, ni lo más mínimo, aunque de haber tenido algo de agua se la hubiera lanzado por el mero hecho de molestarle aunque cuando escuchó el nombre del joven su cicatriz, que cruzaba su rostro desde el moflete izquierdo a su ceja, se arqueó antes de mirarlo directamente. Señaló con el dedo pulgar al joven mientras miraba a su viejo conocido, que para nada era viejo.

-¿El que rescataste? – Noa asintió. -¿El del cielo? – volvió a asentir mientras Noa estaba más atento de descifrar aquella cicatriz que de que hablaban ellos dos. –Esto sí es algo interesante –dijo mas para sí mismo, se secó las manos con el delantal blanco que tenía y le dio la mano al joven quien por instinto la unió a él, cosas que no se olvidan supuso internamente. –Un placer conocerte, yo soy el suministrador oficial de sustento, energía y propietario de Sol Naciente.

-Vamos, el tabernero. –redujo el joven Noa antes de recibir una mirada penetrante por parte de Barnam.

Aeldar se quedó un poco descolocado, supuso que era un juego de dos pero quiso seguirlo. –Soy Aeldar. –le quedó un poco escueto, sin embargo no supo como ampliarlo.

-Tiene amnesia, así que es probable que todo le suene a cÿril –eso ultimo no lo entiendo. –así que le enseñé la aldea y parecía tener interés especial en tu local. –el castaño asintió, el rubio sonrió orgulloso al menos alguien tenía interés aunque fuera simplemente por la fachada ya era para sentirse orgulloso.

-Entiendo…¿y qué queréis? –apoyó las palmas de las manos en el borde de la barra y miró a Aeldar, este trató de evadir la pregunta pues no sabía que se comía por aquí, ni en general , así que cuando miró como Noa le miraba a él sintió que todos querían su respuesta.

Los ojos dorados oscilaron por el mostrador, tras de él había un fuego, y un caldero de más o menos igual apariencia al de la matriarca, menos abombado y más limpio, reluciente salvo su negrura natural, emanaba de él un olor especialmente natural, salado y carnoso, las suaves llamas acariciaban el fondo de la olla y hacían burbujear el contenido. –Esto…¿pu…chero? – era lo único que en su mente tenía sentido y no sabía porque lo sabía, pero el hecho es que lo sabía.

-¿Puchero? –preguntó Noa a Barnam, éste asintió. –Pues acertaste –sonrió. –que sean dos.

Barnam asintió de forma complaciente y se dio la vuelta para buscar una cuchara para servir, y cogió dos cuencos de madera brillante y pulida y comenzó a servir aquel puchero, mientras tanto Aeldar se fijó en su acompañante, hubo un objeto que llamó su atención, quizás lo había pasado desapercibido anteriormente, de unos setenta centímetros, quizás más, de piel, atado a su cintura y se quedó colgando cuando se sentó, llamaba la intención.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto señalando aquel objeto.

-¿Eh? –miró a donde apuntaba y comprendió que señalaba. –Es Estrella Candente. –eso solo provocó un desconcierto mayor en el rostro del joven, ya se había acostumbrado a no entender demasiado, pero…¿Cómo se guardaba una estrella en un objeto tan pequeño?

Barnam dejó los cuencos llenos hasta casi el borde con dos cucharas, el líquido tenía un color grisáceo que era más apetecible cuanto más olías el sabor de su contenido, y respondió ante el silencio del chico de ojos dorados. –Creo que no te entendió. Es su espada, es usual que se bautice, sin embargo un nombre tan egocéntrico solo podía ser de Noa. –ese fue un golpe duro al ego del joven vigía, pero de pullas iba el asunto y entre hombres es mejor una crítica amistosa que un halago sin sentido, así siempre asido, con mas pullas mas se demuestra lo bien que te llevas con alguien, ¿no?

Probó aquel puchero, la carne se derretía en su boca, los garbanzos estaban en su punto álgido, con la lengua se desvanecían y las hortalizas le daban un toque interesante, ¿esto era comer? ¿Por qué no lo hacían en vez de respirar? No lo sabía, sin embargo sintió el hambre que hasta ahora había ignorado e ignoró todo cuanto no era su plato y su paladar.

-Creo que le gusta. –dijo Barnam.

-O simplemente tenía hambre. –ambos rieron suavemente.

Tras casi devorar aquel plato Aeldar miró a ambos y negó con la cabeza. –No entiendo lo de la espada. –de no haber tenido amnesia era probable que ambos hubieran compuesto un gesto de desesperación pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron, es más, entendían esa confusión.

-El joven Noa pertenece a la Orden –eso ya despertó dudas en el chico y el rubio miró al joven vigía. –No le explicaste que es la Orden, ¿verdad? –negó con la cabeza. –Bien, te lo explicare de forma sencilla, la Orden es un grupo de guerreros, tras pasar un entrenamiento y un examen final la matriarca y el líder de la Orden debaten sobre quien pasa el examen y quien no, si lo aprueban sencillamente se les da un arma nueva con el símbolo de la Orden.

Noa dio la última cucharada antes de llevar su mano al costado derecho de su cintura y agarrando la espada por la empuñadura desenvaino a Estrella Candente y la dejó sobre la mesa. Barnam señaló la zona en la que la hoja se acopla a la empuñadura donde yacía un símbolo negro, era un círculo, en el interior de este había dos alas y dividiendo el círculo por el interior había una espada. –Ese es el símbolo.

-¿Y es difícil? El examen. –especificó tras terminar el puchero que le quedaba y saciando así su estomago.

-Depende, en mi caso no fue tan difícil como ha sido para otros.

La conversación giró en torno a Aeldar desde ese momento, unos diez minutos más o menos, donde comenzaron a intentar profundizar en lo que sabía el chico y no recordaba, sin embargo fue un esfuerzo más que infructuoso, lo único que vieron de él era el tatuaje de su muñeca derecha de la que nadie dijo nada porque podía ser desde un poema hasta simplemente marcas, además de ese vendaje que se intuía por su forma de moverse. La puerta se abrió ampliamente y si acabaras de despertar y vieras esa figura saltarías por la ventana huyendo de aquel oso.

Era una persona extremadamente amenazante, al menos por su figura que podía competir incluso con la del capitán de aquel barco. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos, ni el tabernero ni el vigía reaccionaron como el primer impulso de correr que tuvo Aeldar, sin embargo no lo hizo, tampoco hubiera podido llegar muy lejos estando él en la puerta. Se acercó con un paso cansado como si llevara días trabajando y quizás llevaba cinco periodos seguidos haciéndolo.

-Buenas tardes, Eosto.

Cuando la luz de las ventanas no golpeaba directamente el fondo de su figura e impedían el reconocerlo se vio un rostro forjado por el tiempo, su cabello dejaba mucho que desear porque si lo había era simplemente de milímetros, tenía en comparación una barba de unos cuantos centímetros que llegaba hasta las patillas, se sentó junto a Aeldar ignorándolos por completo.

-No sé que tienen de buenas. –contestó apoyando sus antebrazos, que podrían haber roto una silla como quien rompe un papiro. -¿Sobró algo de cordero de ayer? –el tabernero negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo puchero, algo de pescado y también… -se inclinó hacia abajo como mirando entre sus existencias. –oh sí, me queda pastel de mermelada. ¿Te lo pongo todo? –el hombretón asintió y Barnam sacó los tres platos y comenzó a servírselos, si alguien en esta villa comía, era como poco Eosto, y no todos podían competir contra él.

Barnam comenzó con el pescado, el pescado podía perfectamente alimentar a dos o tres Noa de sobra, sin embargo aquel plato no tardó demasiado en sucumbir a la gran boca del calvo que probablemente pudiera engullir una cabeza humana. Ignoró a ambos jóvenes pues aquella comida satisfacía mas su cuerpo que la compañía que pudiera tener, sin embargo no podía obviarse el extraño olor férrico que desprendía aunque cualquiera con esos brazos tan contoneados y duros como el suelo le decía algo.

-¿Y qué hace la Orden? –preguntó bastante curioso por el tema, un grupo de guerreros que bautizaban sus espadas y las marcaban, eso sonaba prometedor, incluso para alguien que era amnésico la idea de varias personas desenvainando un objeto puntiagudo y luchando contra el mal, cosa que suponía, era atrayente como el oro para un joyero.

El joven castaño iba a responder sin embargo el nuevo cliente decidió intervenir en la conversación. -¿Acaba de preguntar qué hace la Orden? –preguntó retóricamente al tabernero. -¿De que agujero ha salido? –cualquiera en esta isla conocía a la Orden, era como la máxime guardia y legión que existía y hacia más de cincuenta años que no venía ningún visitante. Se giró para mirar al que había preguntado aquello pero al ver que no lo conocía se preguntó realmente en que agujero vivía. Incluso el, que era el que más tiempo dedicaba quizás a su trabajo se enteraba de las cosas que corrían por la villa, lo que probablemente causaba que cualquier secreto que tuviera fugas se conocería al instante. –Un momento… ¿tú eres el que fue traído desde el mar?

Aeldar asintió lentamente, temió que al mentir Eosto se lanzara sobre su cabeza y lo exprimiera como si fuera bueno, una naranja, cuando Noa le guió por la villa lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle que salvara su vida y luego hablaron sobre lo que pasó aunque solo hablara el otro, él escuchaba con atención por lo visto había caído del cielo y casi moría ahogado en el mar, fue Noa quien saltó desde el barco para rescatarlo y también tenía que conocer a quien le curó las heridas a bordo, como al capitán, sin embargo por lo visto ninguno estaban aquí .

-Tiene amnesia. –puntualizó el tabernero. –Así que si era de otras villas no lo recuerda pero por el tono de su piel a mi me parece que no es de aquí, además tiene un acento que quizás sea del Norte, aunque todo son suposiciones. –en lo del tono tenía razón, todos estaban más bronceados que Aeldar, de hecho tenía un color lechoso bastante preocupante si no fuera porque ser blanco o negro no afecta en nada a la salud.

-A ver si lo adivino –miró a Noa –la matriarca te dijo que le guiaras y le enseñaras todo, ¿verdad? – Noa asintió. –Propio de ella, en fin. –suspiró acabándose aquel enorme plato de pescado que no tardó en ser sustituido por el puchero y una jarra de un liquido amarillento y con espuma, dio un gran sorbo y habló. –La Orden lucha y protege a los habitantes de Eoserin. –un buen resumen, escueto pero un buen resumen.

-¿De qué?

Eso casi provoca una gran carcajada de parte del pseudogigante que no pudo evitar golpear con el puño la mesa que retumbo con suavidad como si hubiera caído una bola de bolos de cincuenta kilos desde cinco metros de altura y pese a que estuviera anclada al suelo y tuviera una longitud de unos diez pasos y diez centímetros de espesor, algo bastante recio. –De dragones. La Orden se especializa en la caza de dragones.

Esa palabra retumbó en la mente de Aeldar y como si su mente se viera envuelta de diversas capas que se eliminaban con unas cuantas pero precisas y determinadas palabras algo dentro de su mente se desató de las cadenas de la amnesia que lo oprimían y la imagen de que era un dragón lo envolvió, eran criaturas grandes, inmensas, cuyo fuego podía consumir a una persona sin demasiado esfuerzo y sumirla en cenizas le pareció admirable. ¿Personas que se enfrentaban a algo que podía matarlos para defender a quien vivía en Eoserin? Eso era un héroe, ¿no?

-Increíble. –dijo emocionado. –Deben de ser unos guerreros magníficos. – se imaginó una persona en contra de aquella inmensa bestia, debían de ser veloces, con una fuerza letal y capaces de despistar a un ser escupe-fuego y gigante y eso que jamás había visto a uno.

-Algunos. –hizo una pausa y miró a Noa. –Otros valen lo que valen mis armas, por eso son las mejores que nadie jamás pueda hacer, mis armas son las que se interponen entre la muerte y la vida de esos dragones o de los miembros de la Orden.

-Luego la matriarca dice que yo disfruto de mis éxitos. –comentó fugazmente y a lo bajini, sin embargo, sintió una mirada clavada en su cuello y prefirió fingir que miraba al infinito. –Sí, sus armas son lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Por eso Noa sigue con vida, porque _Estrella Candente_ ha salido de la mejor forja de Eoserin, tardé tres meses en preparar la espada –sonrió orgulloso. –y porque corre bastante. –dijo cediéndole algo de importancia al joven. En realidad sabían que Noa no era de la avanzadilla, el exploraba, guiaba y distraía, pero sin el guiarse, huir o distraer era imposible.

-¿Cómo se hace una espada? –preguntó de golpe Aeldar no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre aquella materia pero su boca se abrió y vertió la curiosidad que podría tener un infante cualquiera.

-¿Acaso quieres aprender el arte de la forja? –Rió suavemente al ver como asentía con la cabeza- No conseguirías hacer una espada con tus manos, acabarías sangrando o perderías un dedo, incluso antes de dar forma al acero. Ni siquiera repararías una daga en menos de un periodo. –Aeldar se levanto del taburete y se puso mirándolo a los ojos, negro oscuridad contra amarillo oro, se produjo un momento de silencio antes de que el joven hablara.

-Me gustaría intentarlo.

El herrero miro a los otros dos y buscó algún síntoma de broma, pero no, el joven de tez nívea le miraba seriamente, eso era nuevo, alguien que quería aprender algo en especifico y que no se asustaba de la idea de perder un miembro, o un par. Sin embargo ya sabía de su condición física. Le dio una suave palmada en el brazo derecho, donde podía apreciarse que no había vendajes y sonrió ampliamente. -Este chico es tan testarudo como tú, Noa, esperemos que se le dé mejor el fuego que a ti. –dijo recordando el espectáculo que armó el vigía cuando le obligaron a trabajar allí. –Creo que Vroish quería hablar contigo pero no llegará hasta mañana al amanecer –sonrió. –Si tanto deseas trabajar el fuego te enseñaré, ven dentro de un periodo, aunque yo de ti no intentaría nada si tienes esas heridas, mas eres mayor para saber que te conviene, el fuego no trata bien a nadie. –dijo antes de irse casi literalmente con el pastel en la boca, dejó una moneda de plata la mesa, que el herrero cogió, eso pagaba más de una comida.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

El olor de aquella posada no podía ser más curioso, una mezcla perfecta entre alcohol, sudor humano, oscuridad, calor y juego sucio. La oscuridad que había envolvía aquella sala cubierta por aquella suave nube de grisáceo humo condensado entre el techo y la medio altura, combinada además con el calor del exterior hacía que todo presagiara que si tenías un poco de dinero y honradez, te buscaras cualquier otro sitio en el que yacer, pues estaba claro que al mínimo de dinero que tuvieras y con unos cuantos principios morirías de una puñalada en la espalda o quizás de algo peor, con suerte. Había gente, la usual, quizás doce personas, tres de ellas dispersadas en la barra donde recibían bebida y silencio, nadie hablaba, otras ocho en una mesa redonda mientras jugaban al _Ambrosía_.

La mesa estaba mal entablillada, coja de una de las cuatro patas y para colmo de males, sucia. Sucia quizás era poco, las manchas de la cerveza o el _druh pasado _eran más que notables, cualquier carta que tocaba la mesa corría el riesgo de pegarse y no salir nunca jamás de aquella vegetal superficie. La gente que estaba ahí sentada, empezando porque no podían ser descritos como gente, eran probablemente lo peor de lo peor. Si tenían heridas seguro que no eran por haber salvado a una mujer en apuro, esta gente era de los que se acercaban a la pobre muchacha incluso si esta llevaba a su recién nacido junto a ella, esperaban a que cruzara por un callejón oscuro e incluso a la vista de todos se acercaban a ella, la agarraban de un brazo y la forzaban hasta el punto de que su miembro estuviera a punto de caérseles, mas era probable que en el proceso las golpearan, o antes, o después. Y más de uno tenía cicatrices por el cuerpo, que iban de mejilla en mejilla, símbolo de que más de uno era un renegado, en definitiva, en aquella mesa solo había escoria.

Incluso el posadero podía ser perfectamente un comerciante de druh que tenía una posada por aquello de tener una coartada, aunque si en la ciudad de _Oien_ había algo legal entonces era, como poco, inusual. De hecho de los ocho sentados en aquella mesa habían dos que portaban síntomas del consumo excesivo de druh, menos de dos gramos podían sentarte bastante bien, cinco…bueno, cinco era para quien realmente quería dejar este mundo terrenal y comenzar a cambiar tus sentidos de lugar y orden, siete era probablemente para un caso terminal y pobre del que consumiera diez. Los síntomas eran simples, temblores incontrolados, algún que otro tic en la cara, y probablemente un exceso de sudoración.

Las miradas hostiles y pensativas corrían de lado a lado, la mitad se preguntaba que llevaban los otros, la otra mitad si la carta siguiente sería de un palo determinado, pero todos se preguntaban quien acabaría causando una pelea, aquí no ganaba quien más dinero acumulaba, el premio de veinte mantras era más que escueto en comparación al dinero que podían ganar violando, atracando o matando a cualquiera que pasara por su camino, aunque por encargo la recompensa era aun mayor. Las miradas, llegado el momento y cuando todos hubieron apostado, se centraron en un rostro curtido. Cuya barba de no más de dos-tres días surcaba el rostro y se fundía con su cabello castaño brillante y sin embargo, en esa oscuridad eterna del local parecía negro cual sombra. Sus ojos verdes miraron sus cartas, luego fueron a parar al montón circular que había colocado y a la montaña de dinero que se acumulaba suavemente.

-¿Pasas o vas? –preguntó una grave voz a su derecha, estaba seguro de que si la muerte tuviera voz incluso ella se hubiera asustado de ese ser, musculoso como un barco y mas macizo probablemente que una barra de acero de un metro de sección.

-Las veo. –dijo tras unos segundos y lanzó una moneda de oro al montón de cobrizas que habían acumuladas.

Las miradas de sorpresa, intriga, y duda rodaron con la moneda que voló por el aire suavemente, tintineó y emitió un inconfundible sonido al chocar con las otras de menos calidad, inmediatamente todos pensaron en retirarse, esa moneda valía más que las últimas cinco jugadas, y sin embargo la razón a muchos no les funcionaba desde hace mucho. De los ocho que eran, seis tiraron sus cartas a la mesa entre refunfuños, mientras que el rostro del apostador más alto se mantenía con una sutil sonrisa en su ladina boca, pese a sus cuarenta y pocos años se conservaba mejor que nadie, y sabía que seguiría así por siempre así que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, inspiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos en los de la única persona que había visto su apuesta y no se había retirado.

-Quizás ese farol te sirviera en las primeras partidas Booker – levantó su agresiva mirada de las dos cartas que sostenía, un diez y un diez. – pero has envejecido entre las jugadas y nunca se te dio bien mentir.

El juego era simple en el centro había una rueda de cartas, normalmente entre ocho o diez, con las dos que cada uno tenía debía de ir levantando las cartas del centro a costa de igualar pujas de los otros, llegado el momento todas las cartas se levantaban o los dos últimos jugadores se lo apostaban todo a la carta siguiente, cada uno debía de conseguir parejas, tríos o incluso cuatro o cinco veces su propia carta. Por cada vez que consiguieras uno de eso te sumabas un punto, el que tuviera más cartas del mismo palo además se sumaba uno y si casualmente todas las cartas componían una sucesión de números, tal que, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, además te sumabas uno por cada pareja de números.

El susodicho lanzó unas cuantas monedas de plata, veinte para ser exactos, que resbalaron deslizándose como podían por aquella pegajosa mesa. Ambos se miraron, ninguno apartó su mirada del otro y los demás estaban cuestionándose si era buena idea sacar un cuchillo, rajar a los otros siete y llevarse el botín, pero entonces, ¿con quién jugarían la próxima vez? ¿Importaba eso? Pues oye, todo influye.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes? –preguntó Booker con una áspera voz mientras se rascaba de manera indiferente el mentón.

El jugador sacó sus dos cartas, volteándolas y lanzándolas al círculo, habían entre esas ocho cartas y las dos que había lanzado, cuatro dieces, lo que significaban cuatro puntos y además dos de ellas eran del mismo palo, seis. Las cabezas giraron en torno a Booker y sintió incluso nervios, sin embargo se mantuvo indiferente a lo que el otro hizo y cuando este comenzó a reír ampliamente y arrastrar el montón de monedas, sin embargo fue detenido por un carraspeo del adulto.

-¿Quién ha dicho que has ganado? –preguntó y las risas cesaron como si alguien hubiera asesinado a una de las madres de los presentes. Cogió sus cartas y las lanzó al centro. –Mi diez, y tus otros hacen cinco, mas los dos de tu palo, hacen siete, el tres, junto al del centro, hacen dos puntos más, y del mismo palo. Nueve puntos.

Lo usual era que en una partida apenas se llegaran a los cinco puntos, dado que solo puedes coger aquello de lo que influye a tu carta, si en el centro hay cinco dieces y tú no tienes ninguno, a ti no te sirve, por eso que se consiguiera casi duplicar la puntuación, incluso de forma legal, no suscitó real buen comportamiento. -¡Has hecho trampas! –gritó el perdedor levantándose y golpeando la mesa de forma violenta, las monedas que estaban siendo apiladas por Booker cayeron suavemente.

El tabernero estaba acostumbrado a esta ciudad pero incluso el tembló de miedo al escuchar el golpe de la mesa, aquí iba a librarse una pelea y en estas lo mínimo era perder una extremidad. El mal ambiente se difuminó como si un tanque de gasolina incendiada explotara, con la misma rapidez los otros seis se levantaron en contra de Booker quien simplemente se mantuvo en su asiento. Le levantaron por la camisa, con un rápido giro le golpearon empujándolo contra la pared y más de uno mostró intenciones con armas blancas, dagas de mano, típicas de un ladrón y asesino de poca monta.

-No hice juego sucio. –espetó seriamente, por una vez que no hacía trampas tenía que llevarse una puñalada, habló tranquilamente, con seriedad sí, pero de una forma tan natural que aunque nadie pudiera decir que mentía ellos pensaban que sí y moriría como todo mentiroso, le sacarían la lengua por la garganta antes de hacer que pagara con sangre su apuesta, y una Dianya valía más que la sangre de cien mil vulgares ladrones.

Recibió un profundo golpe en el rostro en el ojo que probablemente si no reventaba su cornea sería un milagro, le dejaría un moratón que duraría entre uno y cinco…años. Su rostro estaba pegado a la pared y cuando recibió el golpe no pudo echarse hacia atrás y el impacto en su cráneo fue incluso peor. Sin embargo se mostró una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro que hizo temblar a aquella montaña de musculo que lo sostenía a medio palmo del suelo, pese a su alta altura, el otro era más bestia que humano, sin embargo Booker tenía probablemente más de bestia que lo que nadie se pudiera imaginar. Su rostro se manchó de sangre sin embargo no había ninguna herida, el mazacote que le había golpeado se miró la mano y sintió entonces como tenía clavados escamas profundas, como el pico de un aguijón y que de un tamaño de un par de centímetros habían provocado heridas medianamente profundas en su brazo derecho.

-Lamentareis haberme golpeado. –aseguró con una sonrisa más que amplia.

El cielo estaba negro, iluminado por millones de puntos de luz, eso sí, pero pese a ello la negrura era espesa, y aquella ciudad más destartalada que otra cosa, que ardía durante el día y se helaba durante la noche, donde solo rebeldes habitaban y donde el blanco de las casas, o se caía o simplemente se teñía de un amarillo sucio nada sano. Las calles aunque de piedra solían estar recubiertas de arena en casi todo momento. Aquella sucia y negra taberna desearía tener un suelo lleno de tierra porque lo que tenía era como poco absurdamente antihigiénico, sin embargo esta se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad por lo que siempre se llenaba. El cielo se tiñó de rojo producto de una columna de fuego que alcanzó la decena de metros, su centro se hallaba en el mismo núcleo de la urbe. Los habitantes que sintieron el calor, el destello o el presagio de algo malo salieron de sus casas. Las puertas se abrieron y para cuando quisieron saber que había sido ese gran destello de luz nadie consiguió decir nada, ni tampoco verlo, sin embargo, las preguntas volaron como las mariposas en un campo de flores en primavera.

La posada se había convertido en el hogar donde las llamas iban sin ton ni son, lo que antes era el techo ahora tenía una hermosa ventana en forma circular, más o menos que se abría en un suave hilillo de fuego, este se había extendido por toda la posada y las llamas campaban por diversas zonas, las botellas de las bebidas habían explotado ante la sonoridad o temperatura de aquel pilar de fuego que emergió desde la pared izquierda de la misma sala. Los que no se habían tirado al suelo y a cubierto probablemente habían salido disparados por una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para quebrar una pared, además, de esas siete personas si quedaba alguna viva, que quedaba, se dedicaba solo a gritar por su vida mientras rodaba entre llamas y por el suelo para intentar apagarlas. Incluso aquella persona, que tenía más de titán musculado que de hombre, no había sucumbido del todo a la onda expansiva pero el fuego que por alguna razón no quemó la ropa de Booker acabó casi al instante con él. El olor de la carne quemada se expandió como el humo de la taberna, había sido una entrada apoteósica-incendiaria.

-Esto es lo que iba a pasar. –se dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a uno de los pocos que estaba vivo, su piel quemada casi se derretía al son de la grasa de su cuerpo siendo engullida por las llamas, al acercarse Booker y cogerle del cuello, pues su ropa estaba casi consumida en su totalidad, las llamas se apagaron y ahogaron como si el aire les faltara.

Sabía quién era, de los siete era el líder de la banda, en realidad todos eran unos ladrones de caminos, cuando alguien intentaba pasar por los caminos de su territorio los asaltaban y poco después los mataban para robarles si tenían algo de mínimo interés, o si se aburrían simplemente. Su mirada verde perdió aquel extraño y artificial brillo, tomó aire con suavidad y llevó su mano al cuello del hombre que aunque ya no tenía llamas su piel ardiente, su dolor y sus gritos no le dejaban concentrarse, su mano se convirtió en garras afiladas y frías. –Contesta sí o no. Tú eres el líder de los asalta caminos, ¿verdad?

El hombre trató de negar con la cabeza pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo asentir, aunque no vio que había puesto en su cuello pues lógicamente sus ojos habían sucumbido al calor masivo y se habían transformado en una masa inapreciable. –Perfecto. –afirmó para clavar aquellas garras en lo más profundo de su corazón y cuando la sangre comenzó a borbotar por aquellos orificios y de no ser porque Booker se había separado era posible que se hubiera manchado, tras unos suaves intentos de vociferar algo, la sangre ahogó su garganta y murió. –Pues un trabajo menos. –dijo caminando con suavidad hacia la estantería de bebidas. –Ahora algo para beber y pagarme mi buena obra. –decidió buscando una bebida que no le matara del todo, algo difícil, encontró una rota, pero por la mitad, la cogió con cuidado y como quien anda por su casa, se sirvió una copa en lo que esperaba para que el cuerpo que había tirado contra el suelo, cual jabalí derribado, perdiera toda su sangre, no quería mancharse. Nada.

Se dio cuenta de que el tabernero estaba escondido, hecho un ovillo y de forma totalmente cortes hizo un ademan con la cabeza antes de beber de aquella copa. –Buenas noches. –dijo como si aquella escena, llena de ennegrecida madera consumida, con el olor del humo que se asfixiaba por conseguir algo de aire y transmutarse en fuego, también llamas salvajes que anunciaban con que pronto _Piedra Noctuarn_ no sería más que un lugar donde la ceniza se fusionaría con la arena, con suerte el desierto lo engulliría, con la mejor de las desgracias probablemente se reconstruiría.

Se acabó aquella amarga bebida y solo se escuchó el movimiento de su garganta al recibir el líquido, obviando el sonido del crepitante fuego. –Me marcho, y usted debería de revisar su presente, si sigue con este tipo de locales probablemente nos volvamos a ver. –indiferente le clavó su mirada en las parpadeantes y asustadas orbes, este asintió como lo hacía un cachorrillo en peligro. Booker se acercó al cadáver, lo agarró por las piernas y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Saleo por aquel inmenso agujero y no tardó en notar las miradas de las mujeres, los hombres y los pocos niños, andrajosos todos, que le miraban. Este ignoró aquellas miradas y simplemente caminó dejando un suave relicario de huellas en la arena, que desaparecerían bastante pronto. Más allá de _Oien_ solo había desierto, una mala opción para cualquiera que no fuera un piel roja y al sur solo estaba la frontera con Raunt, una mala opción para cualquiera que viviera entre el norte y el sur, o sea, ellos. Estaba en mitad del territorio sublevado y la civilización se concentraba en las fronteras, luchando, allá donde fuera solo le esperaría muerte.

Booker no abandonó la ciudad, se encaminó por las callejuelas que usaban el terreno montañoso, más que escaso en la región desértica, cuyas escaleras eran pobres de construcción y se disgregaban tan o más rápido que las dunas del desierto, el espacio entre las amarillentas paredes de cada casa era incluso agobiante, la oscuridad se cebaba sobre ellas, estaba dirigiéndose hacia el barrio más pobre de una ciudad pobre en sí misma, se detuvo unos segundos. Vio una casa casi derruida, ningún constructor sabía a ciencia cierta porque seguía en pie, distinguió una tela naranja que hacía las veces de puerta, caminó con suavidad y carraspeó la garganta antes de entrar, no iba a dejar el cadáver dentro, ni tampoco quería que los que estuvieran dentro lo supieran. Volvió a carraspear y hubo un silbido suave, se apartó lentamente y retrocedieron dos pasos.

Una mujer, cuyo aspecto denotaba no solo el maltrato de los años, sino de las personas, de pelo rubio y rostro sucio, como cualquiera que viviera por aquí, tenía los ojos negros como la noche y por su tez morena se vislumbraba perfectamente grandes y notables ojeras, su cuerpo daba los primeros síntomas de la escasez, el hambre. Su mirada se ilumino al ver a Booker, sin embargo quizás sabía demasiado poco de él.

-Señor Lyand. –dijo ella tras verle, observó que cargaba algo tenía forma humana, tembló suavemente.

Booker dejó el cadáver en el suelo y lo tiró como quien deja caer al suelo una bolsa de basura, ella estuvo al borde de sentir lástima por aquella persona, sin embargo intercambió miradas con quien ella creía que era Lyand y cuando este asintió por instinto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de furia y le asestó una patada al cadáver, rompió a llorar. El ojiverde no estaba hecho para eso de consolar, sin embargo la abrazó por mero instinto, le dijo que todo pasó.

-Cumplí mi parte del trato. –buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela. –Ahora tiene que cumplir la suya.

Ella se apartó suavemente y su rostro parecía expresar el no conocimiento de esa parte del acuerdo. –Cogerá ese dinero, irá al establo, pregunte por _Sombra Nocturna_, tomara a sus hijos con usted y se largará a la frontera, no debería de tener problemas para entrar. –ella recibió el paquete y cuando abrió aquella cantidad de monedas de oro iluminó su rostro, jamás había algo tan bonito como el oro, jamás.

-¿C-co-como puedo pagárselo? –preguntó a punto de llorar, ¿Por qué la estaba ayudando tanto? No lo entendía, bastante hizo con cumplir la tarea que ella creía imposible, matar a quien había estado abusando de ella hasta niveles inhumanos y seguía ayudándola, algo que no concebía.

-No puede, por ello, no haga preguntas, simplemente váyase. –ella abrió la boca para replicar, ¿debía de dejar que su salvador no recibiera la recompensa? No tenía nada, pero podía ofrecerle ese nada. –Ahora, vamos, márchese. –insistió, ella se metió en su casa y para cuando salió. Booker se desvaneció como la luz de una antorcha tras apagarse, dejando una fina estela de huellas que conducían a ninguna parte.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Aquel reto había sido bien recibido por Aeldar mas no le pareció tan bien a Eloisea, quien al enterarse por boca del propio chico no tardó demasiado en darle un bastonazo en la cabeza y el joven pálido no tardo demasiado en esgrimir un gesto de dolor antes de rascarse rápidamente esta. Estaba en la casa de la matriarca, curiosamente él no sabía dónde iba a dormir esa noche, mas presupuso que sería ahí porque, de hecho, no tenía otro sitio, pero ese tema no pareció ser lo suficientemente importante en ese momento. Estaba sentado sobre un taburete, bastante bajo porque estaba diseñado para una persona de la estatura de la anciana, se encontraba también sin camiseta, mostrando aquel torso vendado, había deducido audazmente por aquel golpe que no dejaba que se enfrentara a Eosto, en realidad no buscaba el enfrentamiento pero aquella espada, _Estrella Candente_, le había parecido igual que una joya, perfectamente diseñada, brillante y afilada, quería saber cómo se hacía y si tenía que enfrentarse al herrero lo haría.

-Vamos a ver cómo están tus heridas. –dijo la anciana girando en torno al ojiamarillo buscando el final de la venda, que ella misma había metido, la encontró y comenzó a tirar suavemente, haciendo que aquella casi kilométrica venda cayera al suelo, las primeras vueltas fueron sencillas sin embargo a medida que las vendas se iban tornando mas rosas y manchadas la cosa se complicó. –Aprieta los dientes, quizás tenga que tirar y te dolerá un poco. –sin embargo las vendas se deshicieron como si no hubiera herida alguna, al ver que no pasó nada la anciana se situó frente al joven mirando sus heridas, se habían curado, literalmente. –Esto es…

Las heridas ya no eran marcas que atravesaban su piel y dejaban una brecha de roja y viva piel, ahora estaban cerradas, su piel estaba totalmente curada, había manchas de sangre nada preocupantes, sin embargo la única diferencia visible es una marca rosácea, como cuando te arrancas la concha antes de que desaparezca por sí sola. La anciana tocó las heridas con sus pequeñas manos y pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz. –increíble… -se separó suavemente y le miró a los ojos. –Deberían de haberse cerrado al menos dentro de una semana, y tendría que haberte realizado un par de curas, pero… -cargó con aquellas vendas y las tiró al fuego ardiente que las devoró como si fueran gasolina. –por alguna razón las curaste muy rápido. –estaba feliz porque ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que tales heridas se infectaran, sin embargo eso merecía una explicación, y era un misterio pero la cara de absoluta sorpresa y desconcierto del chico confirmaron que este no sabía nada, pero parecía feliz, debía de estarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a hacer una espada? –no hubo una respuesta, verbal, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Sí. –asintió apoyando su peso de nuevo en el bastón, debería de abollarse de tanto golpe, con tanta cabeza hueca y dura, pensó rápidamente antes de volver a hablar. –Pero deberías de descansar antes de irte, si aguantas lo que Eosto pretende hacerte pasar acabaras sin energías, incluso habiendo descansado durante una semana. –prevenir en vez de curar, pensó.

El chico asintió, y aunque Noa y Barnam le habían enseñado conceptos básicos, como las horas, los periodos y lo relacionado con unos conocimientos minimante normales estaba el problema de que aun así, no tenía lugar donde residir. –Yo no tengo donde dormir.

La anciana arqueó una ceja, eso era cierto a ella se le había pasado ese fino detalle, sin embargo le encontró solución inmediata, puede que Vroish le hubiera dejado una cama entre los de la Orden, sin embargo ella seguía siendo una mujer, y había atado un lazo de protección en torno al chico, y quizás este pudiera cumplir las funciones de nieto, a diferencia de Noa no parecía disfrutar de sus logros parecía mucho más humilde, así que puso su mano en el hombro del joven, en el izquierdo sin temor a herirle, ya que habían comprobado que no tenía nada que le pudiera herir, ya no. –No te preocupes, mi casa es tu casa. Además, no parecías demasiado incomodo en la cama de invitados y creo que desde hace cincuenta años no hay ningún invitado aparte de ti, así que puedes ir a dormir ya, que por experiencia quien va con Eosto no suele volver refulgente de vitalidad.

Aeldar abrió los ojos de emoción, su mirada amarilla tintineo como las estrellas en la lejanía y por instinto él abrazó a la anciana que se sorprendió y rió ante las alabanzas de agradecimiento del joven y con unas cuantas palmadas le dejó marcharse a dormir. –Este chico es…interesante. –se dijo con una sonrisa antes de observar como corría hacia la planta superior. –Muy curioso. Sí.

El hierro ardía y brillaba cual Sol enrojecido, las brasas de la forja expandían su color anaranjado en un aura que iluminaba e iluminaba la bronceada tez del herrero, este sujetaba una espada en su mano agitó con una especie de pala las brasas que emitieron chispas por el aire y luego, tras removerlas, metió la espada un poco más al fondo, hasta que el color se expandió hasta la empuñadura. Esperó unos segundos hasta que a través de aquel guante de cuero un tanto especial comenzó a notar el calor, entonces retiró la espada y la dejó sobre un yunque.

Dejó la pala fuera de aquel gran círculo de piedra que contenía una gran cantidad de brasas y sobre las cuales medio ejército quedaría consumido a cenizas en unos segundos, se acercó hasta la mesa de trabajo y agarró un pesado martillo. Golpeó una vez la hoja, luego otra y otra, la hoja se dobló como una de papel y pronto su forma cambió, se hizo más alargada, el brillo iba desvaneciéndose suavemente y al final cuando la examinó a contraluz y pareció satisfecho consigo mismo, Eosto metió la espada en un cubo de agua y una fina nube de vapor emanó desde la superficie, para luego sacar la espada y dejarla sobre la mesa de madera. Pasó su mano por su frente retirando el sudor de este que pronto cubriría su rostro de tal modo que su barba parecería un cumulo de ríos.

Hubo un carraspeo, que irrumpió el sagrado silencio de la Forja de Acero, Eosto se asomó por fuera de aquel porche, si la Forja estaba fuera, cubierta solo por un circulo de madera a unos cinco metros de altura, si llovía la forja tenía que estar activa, si hacía viento tenía que seguir pudiendo fundir acero y si los dioses se vengaban sobre nosotros, la forja debía de poder calentar el metal, le gustara a quien le gustara. Además había una especie de porche, cubierto por tres paredes por la cual se forjaban, perfilaban, afilaban y componían las armas. Eosto observó a un joven chico, de ropas un tanto extrañas pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, al final has venido. –dijo acercándose un poco a él. –Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Eloisea te matara, veo que podré hacerlo yo mismo.

-Dije que vendría. –no se asustó demasiado, aquella persona que antaño pudiera parecerle amenazante ahora era un maestro en potencia del que quería aprender.

El herrero entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, estiró sus brazos, con los que probablemente pudiera matar a un mamut de un golpe e hizo un gesto con la mano. –Ven por aquí, te enseñare lo básico.

El aprendizaje no era como asistir a una escuela, de hecho Eosto apenas dijo lo que había que hacerse, tenía varios recados, componer una espada, reparar una daga y por ultimo afilar un hacha. Le mostró las herramientas, las pinzas para coger el hierro candente, los guantes de protección, que parecían más de un gigante que de un hombre, también había un yunque donde se daba forma al metal, un mazo, un cubo con agua, piedras para afilar, una rueda de piedra donde se creaba el filo inicial. Bastantes herramientas, muchos, más que muchos minerales acumulados en distintas tinajas gigantes. Había una segueta para cortar el hierro, tijeras y limas, era un set completo de un experto herrero.

Eosto apenas decía que hacer, lo mostraba todo, como saber cuando el hierro estaba en su punto para hacer que malearlo fuera más sencillo, dio dos consejos, nunca trabajar sin guantes, y siempre vigilar los dedos, por lo demás podía estropearse el hierro que no importaba. A la hora de crear un arma dijo una cosa:

-Un herrero vale tanto como valen sus armas, hazlo con paciencia y deleite y no tengas prisa, el fuego y el hierro son buenos amigos, la carne y ellos…no tanto.

Durante dos horas estuvo simplemente mirando, siguiendo las instrucciones que el experimentado hombre le dictaba, no le dejó tocar nada hasta que no se aseguró de que había memorizado para que servía todo, así que cuando llegó un hombre para un afilado de espada Eosto no tuvo más que poder ceder ante la insistencia del joven ojiamarillo. –Vale, todo tuyo. –le devolvió la mirada al cliente. –No tardará más de diez minutos. –le informó.

Feliz e ignorante tal vez, Aeldar agarro la espada que Eosto le dio y como un niño al que le habían dado una oportunidad consigo se acercó a aquella rueda de piedra y, con la mirada de reojo por parte de Eosto se sentó en aquel taburete frente a aquella herramienta y colocó sus piernas en torno a las palancas que habían. Como si fuera una máquina de coser hizo rodar aquella piedra y cuando alcanzó una velocidad moderada colocó la espada sobre la rueda, apoyando tres de sus dedos en la parte de la hoja mientras con la otra sujetaba la empuñadura. Era una espada pesada, de una mano y media como se las conocía comúnmente, su hoja daba síntomas de haber sido muy husada y afilarla era un proceso delicado. La rueda debía de girar lo suficientemente rápido como para raspar la hoja de acero pero no demasiado como para que el acero sufriera muescas, salvo eso el primer paso era en esencia, simple.

La hoja provocó un sonido afilado al choque con la rueda y su fricción hizo que chispas anaranjadas emergieran y salieran disparadas en todas direcciones. Debía de hacerse un movimiento de lado a lado durante un tiempo medido e igual en cada parte para que la hoja, dado que iba a perder grosor no lo hiciera de una forma desigual. El rostro de Aeldar comenzó a sentir o que se conocía en el mundillo de la forja como el sudor del hierro y el dolor del fuego, las chispas eran intensas pero no podías apartar demasiado la mirada ni las manos, el calor de la fricción se expandía por la hoja y hacía que realmente te cuestionaras hasta que punto podías seguir perfilando aquel puntiagudo ítem.

-Acabaras quemándote. –comentó Eosto notando como la hoja comenzaba a emitir una tonalidad suavemente anaranjada, Aeldar notó aquella temperatura pero no pareció afectarle, como si sus manos de tanto trabajar las herramientas, que no había trabajado, sirvieran de guantes contra el peligro de las llamas, sin embargo esta vez y para esta tarea los guantes no serían más que problemas.

Tras unos segundos hizo el cambio de lado y una vez quedó satisfecho se alejó de la piedra y con espada en mano buscó una de las piedras de agua que le había enseñado Eosto, parecía ser un examen práctico y silencioso, Eosto solo iba en torno al chico y como mucho murmuraba unos cuantos monosílabos ininteligibles, no eran palabras en si, sino gestos de aprobación o desacuerdo, estuvo a punto de decir algo al haberse apartado el chico tan rápido de la rueda, él hubiera seguido un par de minutos, sin embargo no dijo nada. Aeldar cogió una piedra, de forma ovalada y con fuerza la hizo frotar con aquella plateada hoja y comenzaron a caer suaves virutas.

-Lo haces demasiado fuerte. –intervino por primera vez.

-Pensaba que le había comido la lengua el fuego. –comento Aeldar siguiendo el juego que parecía llevarse muy bien en esta isla.

Pese a que Eosto ya había afilado otras armas Aeldar no siguió al pie de la letra lo que había visto, es mas empezó con la piedra de detalle, dejando unos mínimos bordes, cuyo tamaño no era ni comparable al de un pelo, volvió a repasar aquel mínimo filo hasta provocar que la hoja se inclinara hacia abajo mínimamente, luego cogió la piedra de agua de perfilado y creó un segundo relieve, mas grande y notable que el primero pero menos inclinado, dándole una curvatura poligonal y dejó caer aquellas virutas sobre la mesa. Agarró otra piedra, mas parecida a un esparadrapo que algo solido en sí y rápidamente cubrió la espada con movimientos rápidos y precisos y la espada sacó un brillo que no tenía. De serie. Cuando acabó se la ofreció a Eosto quien la examinó detenidamente.

Su rostro compuso primero un gesto neutral, sus ojos bailaron sobre la espada y tras unos segundos compuso una cara de decepción. –Chico con suerte. –dijo suspirante. –Te ha quedado muy bien, molestamente muy bien. –salió de aquel porche y le dio la espada al cliente. –Aquí tiene. –comentó antes de recibir cinco monedas de bronce. –Bien pequeño aprendiz, veamos cómo se te da algo mas…contundente. –le dijo dándole un gran bloque de hierro mineral mientras reía. –La noche va a ser muy larga.

La playa estaba en calma, el mar agradable recibía de una manera grácil a los barcos que llegaban desde el mar de las Bestias, lo que en un momento podía parece como una tranquila forma de divertir a los más jóvenes, de dar sustento a los habitantes de la villa, todo ello se podía transmutar en una bestia feroz que consumía y tragaba todo cuanto cruzara su superficie, como muy bien sabía el equipo de pescadores de Eoserin. Tres navíos llegaron hasta el puerto, sobre sus cubiertas habían unas treinta personas, sus bodegas por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se habían llenado cierto era que una isla, grande como Eoserin era posible que diera alimento duradero y por siempre a una población tan poco numerosa o al menos tan mal repartida, mas el hecho de conseguir pescado era soberbiamente bien recibido, el pescado podía conservarse, podía enterrarse en una capa de hojas y salarlo para que durara, no era raptado por lo dragones, como solía pasar con las criaturas de carne más grandes.

Siempre que un barco llegaba al muelle era costumbre que todo el mundo o al menos una gran parte de la población saliera a recibirles, en este caso aunque no tanta gente podía palparse en los rostros de alegría de los pescadores, el primer barco en llegar fue el que encabezaba a los otros dos, el del medio. Con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana una figura completamente amenazante, si no le conocías y de una forma decidida bajó de un salto del propio barco y estiró los brazos.

-Como me gusta la tierra firme. –aseguro el capitán observando el desfiladero sobre el cual se asentaba Ircada.

Con el amanecer y muy a pesar de Noa, porque rara vez alguien más adoraba dormir tanto como él, tuvo que despertarse en el primer periodo, el amanecer pero ya era sabido que la Orden no distinguía días ni tiempos, y dado que la última ronda la había cambiado para cuidar de Aeldar pues ahora le tocaba sufrir el dolor de la vigía. Se mantuvo en lo alto del desfiladero observando cómo su capitán y líder descendía de una forma un tanto cómica, al igual que el herrero aparentaba más de lo que era, al menos en cuanto a violencia se refería pero era un gran líder y por eso era el líder, porque sabía serlo. El dirigente que había tomado tierra se ajustó el cinturón y miró hacia donde el vigía yacía. No hubieron palabras alguna entre ambos simplemente el adulto se colocó la mano sobre la frente para cubrirse del sol y cuando observó la figura del vigía este simplemente asintió con el rostro.

Fue entonces cuando el capitán comenzó a moverse con un aligerado paso, subiendo aquellas escaleras en dirección al joven, que simplemente esperaba paciente sentado sobre el césped, cuando el capitán estuvo próximo a su posición el dio una pequeña voltereta hacia atrás y como muestra de su agilidad se reincorporo casi sin esfuerzo, entonces ambos se miraron, el silencio era más que palpable hasta que el rudo hombre habló.

-¿Dónde está él? ¿Despertó? –preguntó con interés.

-Hace un día. –dijo Noa mientras guiaba a su capitán. –Debería de estar con Eosto. –respondió mientras trataba de recordar, sí, debía de estar ahí.

El capitán compuso un gesto inaudito, una persona, un joven, un humano, ¿con Eosto? ¿Y seguía vivo? Solo conocía dos personas que habían sobrevivido a los tratos de Eosto, él y la anciana Eloisea, sin embargo ninguno de ambos se había adentrado en la forja, y si aquel chaval lo había intentado temía que la única fuente de conocimientos que mas ansiaba leer se le escapara, y eso que no era un libro, al menos un libro no tenía patas y rara vez lo mataban, como bien podía hacer Eosto.

-¿Con Eosto? Debes de estar bromeando. –Noa negó con una ladina sonrisa.

-Aeldar le retó a construir una espada y a Eosto pareció que le gustara que alguien se atreviera con él, no sé si la amnesia le permitirá escudarse en la pérdida de uno o dos dedos per…

-¿Amnesia? –eso compuso un gesto de incordio y decepción en el rostro del capitán que pasó desapercibido entre su forjado y adulto rostro. -¿No recuerda nada? –preguntó yendo a una velocidad un poco mayor, tenía prisa por hablar con el joven, claro que, no podía ser demasiado directo, no…tenía que ser cauteloso.

-Poca cosa, por no decir que solo sabe su nombre. Eloisea le curó las heridas y creo que sanaron bien.

Cuando llegaron a la forja de Eosto se encontraron con una escena cuan menos insólita. Había diez personas, todas ellas masculinas salvo tres femeninas, en mitad de la forja yacían diez armas, entre hachas, mandobles, espadas y dagas, la situación era tal que los vitoreos y el ruido cortaban con la tranquilidad de la mañana. Curiosamente tanto Eosto como Aeldar se encontraban sin camiseta, sudando cual pollo en mitad de un asador y con el sonido de las ascuas al rojo vivo, era una competición, había llegado a tal nivel que era absurdo, dado que Aeldar no sabía crear armas, pues eso requería de años de experiencia el realizaba las tareas más secundarias, pulido, afilado y unión de las roturas, era un pique por ver quien tenía que esperar al otro, el que menos trabajo tuviera sería proclamado Dios del Metal.

Ninguno sabía exactamente cuan malograda estaba la situación ni en qué momento habían llegado a tal punto, sin embargo estaba la cosa clara, pese a que Aeldar quisiera llevar el ritmo, Eosto tenía todas las de ganar y aunque a este se le acumularan todas las armas que el otro le fabricaba no dejó de intentarlo en ningún instante, hasta que el forjador experto consiguiera dar forma a la ultima hoja de acero y dejarla sobre la mesa de trabajo, junto a otras tres que Aeldar no había conseguido perfilar ni afilar. Hubo rápidamente un intercambio de aplausos, vitoreos y en especial de monedas, sin embargo hubo un carraspeo que cortó los elogios para Aeldar, el mero hecho de no haber perdido un brazo y de haber podido conservar las falanges de las manos.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto? –preguntó el capitán desde atrás, observando todo cuanto sucedía y ante su voz el público se calló y se dio media vuelta. –Chico –señaló a Aeldar. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, cuando el público te deje.


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

La niebla se posaba cruelmente sobre los arboles, siete jóvenes se movían entre estos de una forma rápida como si tras ellos hubieran bestias deseosas de sangre, carne y de almas ¿porque no? Solo se escuchaban tres cosas, los pasos de los jóvenes, sus respiraciones acordes a sus desbocadas pulsaciones y el ruido de las ramas y hojas del suelo que estaban interponiéndose entre ellos y una vía de escape. ¿De qué huían? Oh, de nada en concreto, ese era el entrenamiento, una prueba aunque no dedicada para seis de esos chicos pues en el fondo era una mas especial y directa que demostraría si _ese_ chico podría sobrevivir trabajando en equipo y dado que no existía un dragón al cual asesinar, las bestias del bosque ya habían olido la sangre que portaban a modo de señuelo y el que consiguiera llegar hasta la bandera azul que colgaba de lo alto de una de las más visibles montañas, quizás a dos kilómetros desde el punto de inicio, se salvaría de uno o más mordiscos.

Ni siquiera tenían armas, solo un palo de un metro y medio y aunque ligero, la madera parecía ser resistente aunque seguro que aquellas marmóreas dentaduras y esas grisáceas garras destrozarían sin demasiado problema aquello que le habían dado. Si se detenían era probable que alguna de esas bestias les diera caza, en esencia era eso, huir de un depredador, si eran siete los animales que les buscaban era la mitad, pero, ¿podías confiar en que no te estaban siguiendo a ti?

Se habían repartido en grupos de dos, así salían a tres grupos dobles mas otro individual, en este caso el experto vigía que se había decidido a ir en solitario, si bien era cierto que todos se conocían el único realmente extraño era él, que ahora encabezaba a su pequeño grupo a través de una cuesta cuan menos empinada. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron paso entre la maleza dañina y vieron a través de aquellas hojas grisáceas lo que parecía ser una nimia tela ondeando a quizás, quinientos o seiscientos metros. Fue en aquel instante donde recordó las palabras de Vroish.

_-Es simple, estáis manchados con sangre y os persiguen, el equipo que llegue en primer lugar a la bandera ganará._ –recordó aquellos ojos esgrimiendo los suyos, en realidad sabía, porque se lo había pedido el mismo, que quería demostrarle de que no era un estorbo, como le había definido el capitán. Salió de su pensamiento. _–No importa si lo hacéis corriendo, saltando o volando, evitad que os maten y llegad._ _En caso de que un miembro del equipo sea herido y el otro lo abandone, será castigado con severidad, ambos sois un mismo ser, si dejáis tirado a vuestra otra mitad, yo me encargaré de dañar correspondientemente la otra._

-Estamos cerca. –dijo sin siquiera detenerse y tampoco lo hizo su compañero, hasta que ambos escucharon un rugido, exactamente igual que el que debía de tener un demonio cuando lo tenías a tu espalda.

Sus pies se pegaron al suelo como si ahora estuvieran hechos de titanio, el joven pálido giró su rostro lentamente, lo mismo hizo su compañero pelirrojo, sus movimientos fueron lentos y tensos, a unos veinte metros estaba ahí. Un plateado ejemplar, cuyo pelaje grueso le protegería en un ambiente frío sin embargo la niebla y que pronto llegaría Hoctis era una buena idea estar recubierto de pelo. Su postura no era para nada amistosa, sus cuatro patas estaban suavemente flexionadas, sus garras acariciaban el suelo, su hocico miraba de una forma indirecta el suelo y aquellos grises ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo de ambos dos.

-Corre… -susurró a su compañero, que no sabía ni su nombre, este pareció no reaccionar. –Que corras, ahora. –le ordeno al pelirrojo. El lobo mostró su dentadura a través de un gesto de total agresión. -¡Vamos! ¡Márchate! –espetó haciendo que esta vez el pelirrojo si respondiera y casi cayéndose por aquella empinada cuesta en un vano intento por no chocar contra las ramas y eso sí, gritando a pleno pulmón y a viva voz.

Todo fue muy rápido, el lobo corrió hacia él con una gran rapidez, este no sabía siquiera usar una espada y mucho menos tenía licencia de uso de troncos como arma, aunque su instinto le guió y cuando el lobo de dos metros y medio abrió la boca en el aire el joven cogió el palo desde uno de sus extremos, lo sujetó con ambas manos y apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda cogió un suave impulso golpeando con violencia al lobo justo en su mandíbula, aunque consiguió evitar que se abalanzara sobre él y al recibir el golpe cayera unos cuantos metros más atrás el palo que sujetaba no solo se rompió sino que creó un camino de sangre que emanaba de la boca del lobo.

-Creo que no fue buena idea… -se dijo al ver como el lobo, que si ya le miraba con odio, ahora buscaba su alma sobre la cual sellaría sus dientes. –Sí, no fue mi mejor idea. –concluyó antes de salir corriendo y huyendo en la dirección de su compañero.

Por alguna razón el lobo se encontraba aturdido y aunque sus grandes patas no eran rival para las minúsculas del muchacho, en comparación, este contaba con una ventaja oculta. Era evidente que o conseguía altura o acabaría muerto, o con un mordisco y una amputación segura. Estaba impregnado con seca sangre lo que no hacía más que dificultar la tarea de escapar, pero sabía que si hallaba la forma de escalar a un árbol, mas rápido de lo que ese lobo le daba caza, probablemente consiguiera poder desplazarse de copa en copa. Descendió a gran velocidad por aquella ladera pero sus pies iban demasiado rápido como para frenar y esquivar aquella rama así que saltó hacia un lado con la consiguiente pérdida del equilibrio y que acabara rodando por el suelo y ladera abajo. El lobo que lo seguía no tardó en saltar sobre él, sin embargo, como el joven se había caído el lobo no pudo sino pasar por encima de él y acabar chocando con uno de esos árboles.

Su velocidad y su complexión fue tal que acabó tirando el árbol por completo, no era de los más gruesos, apenas mediría de radio unos treinta y cinco centímetros, sin embargo fue lo suficiente como para sacar las raíces de la tierra y crear una pequeña cortina de polvo. El joven reincorporó al escuchar el estruendo y sintió como no estaba muerto, se apartó suavemente una porción de la suciedad del suelo que ahora formaba parte de él y cuando vio como el lobo comenzaba a reincorporarse supo que era entonces o nunca. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió en dirección al lobo, pisó su lomo y el animal emitió un chillido. Sus pies tocaron entonces la madera del árbol caído y comenzaron a escalarlo con un equilibrio extraño, se puso entonces sobre un árbol y casi al nivel de Noa comenzó a ir saltando de rama en rama, era fácil, los arboles solían conectarse entre sí, la mayoría eran mucho más gruesos y las ramas eran casi del tamaño del tronco de ese árbol caído.

El lobo no pareció darse demasiado por vencido y lanzó un aullido al aire, buscó como acceder hacia el joven y olió el aire, se quedó en silencio y tras unos segundos, corrió hacia la bandera, probablemente para alcanzar al otro joven.

-¡Súbete a un árbol! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su compañero le escuchara, no recibió respuesta alguna. –Mierda… -farfulló corriendo por aquel núcleo de ramas y encontró una más o menos rígida, alargada y de un extremo más o menos afilado, mejor eso que no tener nada.

Le asestó una patada y la arrancó de aquella ramificada estructura y siguió corriendo, el lobo probablemente le sacaría un par de segundos y no podía agrandarlos mas. Siguió corriendo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a dar síntomas de nerviosismo, la duda de si le había escuchado o si aquella bestia se lo había comido reconcomían su cuerpo, empezó a notar su corazón latir a decenas de pulsaciones por segundo, rebotaba en su mente aquel eco, se hizo presente su respiración hasta tal punto que creyó que no existía nada más que hiciera tanto ruido como él. De repente se escuchó un grito de ayuda, apretó el paso y consiguió llegar hasta vislumbrar al lobo y como este, cual perro, trataba de abrirse paso entre varios huecos de raíces gruesas como columnas que sostuvieran templos y estructuras gigantescas por las que dedujo que se había escondido y aquel insistente sonido de agobio que emanaba desde debajo de la estructura arbórea lo confirmaba, seguía vivo.

Él no quería herir a un animal pero la idea de que ese animal lo quiso comer vivo hacía apenas unos instantes y que probablemente se comiera vivo a su compañero si fue lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que ya no podía huir del problema y que tenía que enfrentarse al él cara a cara. Intentó buscar alguna estrategia entre él y la bestia aunque aquel palo que sujetaba en su mano fue lo único que encontró, saltar directamente podía ser tan bueno como malo, si conseguía acertar el impacto sería probablemente letal, pero para ello tenía que coger impulso y las ramas apenas aseguraban su ligero peso, si lo hacía desde lejos había que confiar a una puntería que igual no tenía, ¿Qué debía de hacer?

-¡Eh, tú! –gritó al lobo, quien al escucharlo movió su oreja y ladeó su cabeza, en realidad lo separan cinco metros, si el lobo cogía suficiente impulso y la fuerza de sus patas era notable podía casi alcanzarlo directamente.

El lobo lanzó un gran gruñido y ladrido y aunque pareció que se había olvidado de la molesta presencia de quien hasta hace poco le había estampado con violencia una gran rama a modo de bate de beisbol en la boca lo que hizo fue hacer como que se marchaba, decepcionado incluso, para correr contra aquel árbol madre y saltar sobre el tronco, cogió el suficiente impulso para que apoyando sus patas en el tronco e impulsándose de nuevo saltara hacia el que yacía sobre las ramas quien al ver la imponente figura del animal, con la boca abierta por la que cabía sin problemas medio cuerpo simplemente reacciono soltando el precoz arma y cayéndose de espaldas al vacío. Su cuerpo cayó más rápido de lo que lo hizo el lobo, sufrió un duro golpe que cortó su respiración e hizo emanar suaves hilos de saliva por el aire, notó como la luz del sol se oscurecía ante aquella figura, extendió su mano para coger aquella lanza. Y la bestia cayó sobre él.

El pelirrojo, que observaba desde esa cobertura arbórea que tenía simplemente abrió la boca acongojado, trató de decir algo pero su voz se escapo antes de que pudiera llegar a decir nada, desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. De espaldas al lobo y siendo esto lo único que veía notó como un liquido rojo carmesí emanaba de alguna parte y caía al suelo desplazándose rápidamente como un mar muerte. Su mirada titubeó y se compungió al instante. Hubo otro movimiento, el lobo se tambaleó y cayó de lado, sus piernas hicieron ademan de moverse en un acto reflejo y no se movió mas.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, se escuchó el sonido de alguien escupiendo. El pelirrojo sacó su cabeza de aquella protección y ahora podía ver mejor a su compañero quien se levantó con pesadez y cansancio, si antes estaba bañado con una suave capa de sangre que se había pegado a sus mejillas y ropa ahora simplemente estaba bañada de otra aun más brillante. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas y trató de respirar, sentía como el aire le faltaba, aquel golpe había sido demoledor para su espalda, sin embargo tras escupir sangre un par de veces más se reincorporó, sudaba sangre, su piel brillaba y sus ojos amarillos simplemente se encontraban un tanto aturdidos, jamás había matado nada, no que él recordara lo cual no era algo que inspirara más seguridad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar mientras le tendía la mano para salir de aquel agujero. Su compañero asintió. Desvió su mirada a los arboles a través de la apertura de las copas de los arboles.

-Eso fue…

-La bandera. –le cortó mientras señalaba con un dedo aquella tela que estaba en lo alto de una colina a no más de tres cientos metros. –Vamos, hay que llegar. –el pelirrojo asintió.

Siguieron corriendo, aunque el corazón fuera a al menos dos mil por hora y estuvieran recubiertos de sangre. Aquella precoz arma que ya no tenía pues estaba incrustada en el cuerpo del lobo ya no podía protegerle, de nuevo indefenso y sin arma alguna, y quedaban dos lobos, o más, porque los aullidos no dejaron de escucharse tras sus espaldas. Tras unos minutos donde la bandera se apreció con más nitidez y cercanía se escucharon movimientos sobre las ramas. Ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo, el castaño asintió. -¿Qué crees que puede ser?

-No es un lobo, eso me vale.

Los ruidos se hicieron más puntillosos, como el de un ser que se mueve rápidamente, que hace crujir y susurrar todo cuantos sus pies tocan, venía de encima, de los arboles, ambos miraron a las ramas y se giraron cada vez que escuchaban sus sonidos tras la espalda y se produjo otro silencio. El tercero esa vez, de repente se escucho un "socorro" exactamente igual que como lo pronunciara el pelirrojo mientras estaba atrapado por el lobo, era el mismo grito pero en un tono más agudo. De repente algo cayó del cubierto cielo vegetal exactamente sobre el rostro del ojiamarillo. El susto fue tal que no supo cómo reaccionar y su instinto trató de quitarse aquello que cayó en su cara, mas aquello fuera lo que fuera no parecía querer quitarse y al final acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y moviéndose de formas extrañas, hacia atrás mientras intentaba con ambas manos quitarse a aquel ser de su cara, era anaranjado, peludo y se agarraba con fuerza.

Se escuchó un tintineo, como el de una campanilla, seguido de la rotura de una cuerda, el chico se detuvo y se volvió a escuchar como cosas se arrastraban y entraban en fricción con otras, de repente el suelo se plegó y de él emergió una cuerda que como si él fuera un pescado lo recubrió y lo lanzó a los aires, quedándose suspendido porque la cuerda maestra estaba atascada oportunamente entre dos ramas.

-¿Una trampa? –se maldijo en voz baja, al menos lo que fuera que se agarró a su rostro se hizo un ovillo inofensivo, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de salir de ahí.

_-Encontrareis trampas, bestias que quieren comeros y probablemente todo tipo de peligros, pero series observados en todo momento._ –comentó con voz segura. _–Pero no creáis que eso os salvará la vida, no se intervendrá en ningún momento. _

-Urris, ¿tienes por ahí alguna daga? ¿Una piedra afilada?

-Nada. –negó el chico pelirrojo mirando al joven suspendido en aquella trampa.

-Maldición. –suspiró. –Sigue hasta la bandera, no importa, encontraré la forma de salir de aquí. –el otro hizo gesto de negación pero hubo otra orden. –Haz lo que te digo, me debes una.

Intentó librarse dando saltitos dentro de la trampa, tenía la vaga esperanza de que algo de fuerza hiciera retroceder el contrapeso y cayera al suelo, como tenía varias ramas probablemente el contrapeso pararía la caída y aunque se quedara a medio metro del suelo no tenía que preocuparse al menos de la caída, pero seguía sin poder salir, además de que lo de los saltitos no funcionó. Volvió a intentarlo, al mismo tiempo que notó como ese algo que se había lanzado a su rostro estaba vivo y temblaba, quizás de miedo, dejó entonces de tratar de forzar un mecanismo que no podía y cogió a aquella cosa con una mano. Era un animal de pequeño tamaño, al menos de complexión corporal, su torso, pies y cabeza medían unos no más de treinta y pocos centímetros, su pelaje era corto pero suave y de color naranja cobrizo, pero tenía una largas manos, quizás el doble de lo que podía medir su cuerpo verticalmente, tenía unos grandes e hipnotizantes ojos aguamarina.

Se quedó extrañado, ¿Qué clase de animal era este? Si lo había visto antes, desconocía su existencia y si no la conocía no había diferencia pues el no recordaba nada de este mundo. -¿Qué eres tú? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos suavemente y apartando el rostro con suavidad. Lo curioso fue que no hubo un silencio ni un ruido animal, no, hubo una respuesta.

-¿Qué…eres…t...tú? –repitió aquel animal con una voz aguda e imitando el lenguaje corporal, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El rostro del joven compuso un gesto entre la máxima sorpresa y el terror más absoluto, ¿un animal que hablaba? De repente se escuchó un suave silbido provocado por una flecha, lo notó antes el propio animal que el joven que se hallaba atrapado y de repente hubo un fuerte tirón hacia abajó, el contrapeso paró la caída, pero no la detuvo y cayeron ambos al suelo, de nuevo, aunque al menos no fue de espaldas.

-Esta presa sí que es nueva, un Aeldar salvaje. –comentó con una sonrisa mientras cortaba las cuerdas.

-De nuevo me salvas, Noa. –agradeció antes de poder salir de aquellas cuerdas.

-Apestas a sangre. –recordó que todos estaban bañados en ella. –Más quiero decir. No llegaremos primeros, pero llegaremos a la bandera, algo es algo.

-Sí, creo que necesito un baño. - dijo mientras sujetaba tras su espalda a aquel bicho peludo. – ¿Podrías decirme una cosa?

-No, no voy a darte mi esponja, ni mucho menos bañarte. –bromeó riendo suavemente.

-Es otra cosa, ¿tú sabes que es este animal? –preguntó mostrando entonces su mano derecha que tenía a su espalda y le enseñó aquel animal.

El joven vigía al verlo emitió una sonrisa, esos animales podían ser de lo más divertido o una absurda pesadilla sin embargo parecía ser mas especial de lo que aparentaba. Extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño animal y este solo sonrió. Siguieron caminando.

-Es un _flayn_, es raro ver uno solo, por lo general suelen ir en grupos, de unos doce o veinte, suelen ir de árbol en árbol, les gusta la fruta y o son muy amistosos o son muy violentos aunque como mascota si te tocan de los primeros igual es incluso divertido.

-¿Suelen hablar? –preguntó observando como el flayn anaranjado se sentaba sobre su hombro se amoldaba a la cabeza del ensangrentado chico.

-¿Hablar? No, ningún animal habla, ni siquiera imitan los sonidos, ¿el golpe te hizo escuchar voces? –preguntó riendo, quizás había sido muy brusco. -¿Le salvaste de los lobos? –preguntó interesado, no era usual que se acercaran tanto a un humano.

-No, saltó sobre mi cara. –dijo con naturalidad, Noa rió, eso era más que normal.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo diablos tienes tanta sangre por encima? –preguntó deteniéndose, ciertamente podía ser usual alguna hemorragia sutil incluso alguna medianamente intensa, pero tenía casi el ochenta por cien de su ropa y cuerpo bañado en sangre y apestaba a ese olor férrico.

-Pues…maté a un lobo. Intentó comerse a mi compañero, y a mí antes que a él. –Aeldar siguió caminando, quedaban pocos metros, quizás cien, para llegar a la bandera. Noa se quedó un tanto descolocado.

-¿Qué has matado a un lobo blanco? ¿A un lobo blanco sin que te dieran una espada? ¿En tu primera prueba? –eso parecía sorprenderle demasiado, en realidad tampoco había sido un logro tan espectacular si lo analizabas bien, claro que él no lo sabía. Aeldar asintió lentamente.

-Saltó sobre mí y simplemente usé lo que tenía a primera mano. –Noa le cogió de la mano y tiró de él casi a la velocidad de la luz, una exageración.

-Esto tiene que saberlo el Capitán Vroish. –hubo una réplica de parte de Aeldar, ¿había actuado mal? ¿No debía de matar a aquel lobo? Se confundió y no entendió que estaba pasando, le preguntó por si acaso debía de pedir perdón o pagar lo que hubiera costado aquel animal aunque no tenía ni una simple posesión. –Al contrario, la primera vez solemos o perdernos o recibir un mordisco, siempre aparecen para salvarte, pero nadie jamás ha conseguido derribar a uno de esos lobos, salvo el capitán y de eso hacen unos diez, quizás doce años.

_* * * * Secuencia en Tiempo Actual * * * *_

Tanto el Capitán Vroish como la matriarca estuvieron observando la prueba, como siempre se hacía, a los nuevos se les decía que se les dejaría totalmente solos, totalmente aislados entre algo que quería matarles pero no era buena idea que siempre fuera así, aunque hace demasiado tiempo se hiciera se comprobó que quien no recibía entrenamiento rara vez conseguía sino morir a manos de los lobos aunque antes se usaban dragones a los que se le habían cortado las alas, algo más peligroso y dañino que un lobo. Una esfera de luz seguía a cada uno de los participantes y como a modo de una gran televisión funcionaban como las cámaras. Todas las esferas enfocaron al que era el verdadero participante de la prueba, ese joven chico que estaba desmontando toda la lógica que habían encontrado desde que el mundo era mundo. Dichas esferas como era costumbre tan bien aparecieron en Sol Naciente donde el público al enterarse de que quien cayó del cielo jugaría a ese entrenamiento a vida o muerte, aparente, las apuestas no dejaron de fluir y aquella posada, como anunció más de una vez Noa, se llenó hasta que ni un hacha pudo entrar

-Es decir, que sus heridas se curaron rápidamente. –redujo Vroish mirando a la matriarca con suavidad para después llevarla a aquellas esferas, se mantuvo de pie mientras ignoraba el peso de las armas que portaba, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, él pesaba ciento treinta y tres kilos, siempre, porque en hierro llevaba unos treinta kilos.

-En esencia…Sí, no obstante, es extraño, jamás he visto a nadie curarse tan rápido ni usando el flujo.

-¿No usaste tu flujo? –ella negó mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de de sus manos y estas sobre lo alto del báculo. -¿Qué pasa con ese chico? –se preguntó a si mismo mientras la mirada volvió sobre la esfera principal, una grande, en el centro, que mostraba la visión de Aeldar en primera persona, siendo sus ojos.

La hexagonal posada era el claro ejemplo de que el publico podía reaccionar simultáneamente frente a un desconocido e incluso aquel quien trabajaba mas en toda la villa, el herrero había asistido a aquella transmisión de la prueba, era un método que tenía mucho tiempo, la única forma de examinar si algo está bien o mal es mirando como lo miran los demás, teniendo en cuenta que un bosque es imposible de observar desde arriba y que desde abajo se pierde la visión global ese método usaba el flujo de la matriarca para controlar todo lo que sucedía. Afirmar que nadie miraba como Aeldar se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir era cuan menos una gran mentira. Todo el mundo se cuestionaba que haría quien casi igualó a Eosto en un combate por y para el hierro. Cuando lo vieron detenerse junto a su compañero y observaron de primera fila el lobo muchos esperaron que saliera corriendo, lo más sensato, sin embargo que se enfrentara a él, aunque fuera momentáneamente, levantó las expectativas…Que se cayeron sin demasiado esfuerzo al ver cómo caía contra el suelo colina abajo casi a la misma velocidad con la que él descendía.

Ninguno de los espectadores esperó que subiera por aquellos arboles ni que diera esquinazo a aquella gran bestia. La apuesta más grande era aquella que contenía la posibilidad de que Aeldar fuera el primero en llegar a la bandera, aunque enfrentándose a siete miembros recientes de la Orden nadie esperó realmente que lo consiguiera, sin embargo, Barnam apostó unas cuantas mantras a favor del chico, al menos debía de hacerlo, él había llevado gente a su taberna sin saberlo, se merecía un voto de confianza.

Lo que si demostraba es que lo que se escondía tras la figura de Aeldar era tan misterioso como seductor, cuando le vieron romper una rama algunos pensaron que la lanzaría contra el lobo, perdieron, otros que se lanzaría como un verdadero miembro ejecutor contra el perro y muy pocos que se marcharía sin ayudar a Urris, también fallaron. Cuando el publico observo a esa bestia como la observó Aeldar todos contuvieron el aire, esperando que pudiera saltar o simplemente retroceder, sin embargo, cuando cayó al suelo muchos contuvieron un mal gesto y esperaron a que el Capitán actuara.

-Entraré, va a morir. –dijo mirando a la matriarca seriamente, esta simplemente apoyó su delicada mano en el fuerte brazo del hombre.

-No intercedas. –ordenó. –Deja que resuelva el problema.

Los ojos profundos del hombre entraron en una lucha con los envejecidos de la matriarca, que no se apartaron de los primeros durante ningún instante, el hombre suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía su mirada a la esfera. –Si te apetece volver a curarle es tu decisión.

Cuando Aeldar cayó al suelo y su mano buscó por las cercanías algo que usar para defenderse notó como todo se oscurecía, su instinto le hizo coger aquella rama y colocarla a modo de bayoneta, estaba medianamente reincorporado y se escuchó como la piel se abría ante aquella arma y como la esfera se volvía roja como la sangre, la boca que estuvo a punto de devorarlo vivo ahora vomitaba sangre que no hallaba cabida más que emanando por su garganta, hubo un movimiento brusco, se hizo de nuevo la luz. Toda la taberna contuvo el aire al unisonó y al percibir como Aeldar se movía y parecía estar bien todos gritaron al aire emocionados, el chico había hecho algo que solo había conseguido antes el capitán y aquellos gritos tomaron aires melancólicos mas la visión no tardó en cortarse pues la bandera había sido tomada y todas las cámaras desaparecieron, enfocando solo al equipo ganador, donde iban curiosamente dos mujeres, Juvia e Iraella.

Se produjo otro intercambio de monedas, sin embargo Barnam no parecía perturbado. –Este chico…sí que es interesante. –y curiosamente, esas palabras emanaron también de la boca de los lideres de Ircada.

-Puede curarse rápidamente, es ágil, tiene amnesia y ha matado a un lobo blanco. –hizo un resumen Vroish. –Además de que consiguió resistir a Eosto.

-Lo quieres en la orden, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó la matriarca.

-El está interesado, supongo que si lo consigue al final acabe recordando quien es, y que sabe, porque sigue quedando en duda –sacó las escamas que ya había mostrado anteriormente a la matriarca. – lo que le atacó y porqué tenía escamas en sus heridas. –miró con gran detenimiento las escamas y las guardó, no eran de un animal corriente y que estuviera por los cielos no le hacía gracia, ninguna.


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Si había algo que era común en casi cualquier parte de la nación del norte era una sola cosa, ya fuera cual fuera la estación que sometiera a sus vecinos era usual encontrar frío, nieve o ambas dos. El cielo se encontraba cubierto por una eterna y gran nube blanca que descargaba copos minúsculos de nieve, así llevaba cinco días y cinco noches, y aunque la estrella madre tratara de penetrar la capa nubosa y además, de conseguir derretir algo de nieve en un fútil intento. Los arboles estaban pelados, carecían de hoja alguna en su mayoría aunque los arboles perennes siempre permanecían así, con esas hojas afiladas, verdes oscuras con raras variaciones de tonalidad y delgadas, ese era el máximo color que podías encontrar, blanco, el marrón de la madera y el verde de las hojas que habían resistido las bajas temperaturas.

Aunque la región de Tasmevini era una de las que más al sur se encontraban, no hay que olvidar que al sur, en el norte, simplemente significaba que podías encontrar menos metros de nieve, poco más. Había una joven mujer en mitad de un paraje nevado, su cuerpo descansó sobre el suelo por el que años habían pasado sin que nadie lo tocara, siempre cubierto por una capa eterna y curiosamente ahora estaba sin nieve que pareció haberse disuelto en torno a ella, dejando un agujero de unas decenas de centímetros como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a coger ese espacio, vaciarlo de nieve y dejarla allí. Sintió el frío envolver su cuerpo y su cuerpo realizó un gesto de dolor, el cuerpo estaba entumecido y tenía frío, mucho frío.

Al abrir los ojos creyó estar en el cielo, observó una gran nube y como de esta emanaban mínimos copos blancos, algunos se posaron en su piel y se derritieron casi al instante, sentía frío y curiosamente su cuerpo ardía, ¿delirios de fiebre? Ella distaba en todo cuanto pudiera reconocerse a la propia región en la que se hallaba, su cabello quizás era lo que más común podía ser, marrón como la madera de los árboles y brillante como el sol que de manera escasa alguna vez bañaba estas regiones. La longitud del mismo era incierta, algunos cabellos se cortaban nada más llegar a sus hombros, otros llegaban un poco más allá, pero en conjunto llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, formando una sola y única cola.

Su piel estaba marcada por el sol y tenía claras heridas, raspados, arañazos y marcas de fricción por todo su cuerpo, su ropa sin embargo salvo la suciedad del suelo helado, no parecía tener mayores daños, su nariz redondeada y sus labios rojizos quizás eran la prueba mas notoria, descontando el bronceado de su piel, que anunciaba que ella no pertenecía a esta tierra. Se reincorporó con dificultad, sintió que el aire no conseguía entrar a sus pulmones y tras unos segundos tosió con fuerza hasta que volvió a sentir el aire invadir su cuerpo. Apoyó sus suaves manos sobre la tierra y cuando fue consciente de que estaba en el suelo observó su alrededor.

Sintió un gran vacío, trató de recordar que era esto pero no encontró respuesta alguna, su cabeza le dio un pinchazo quizás por su osadía. Se levantó con lentitud, sus piernas temblaron durante unos instantes, no por el frío, sino porque sentía que no eran sus piernas, probablemente el frío había dejado mal su cabeza, sin embargo ello no explicaba por qué había una estela de nieve derretida, trato de gritar ayuda, pero no supo en que lengua decirlo, su cuerpo le forzaba a hablar de una forma y su mente trató de decirle que esa no era la forma correcta, sin embargo su cuerpo cedió, pues es imposible decir aquello que simplemente no puede decirse.

Andó hacia ninguna parte, caminar por la nieve no pareció costarle demasiado, su cuerpo era esbelto, delgado, con claras y definidas curvas, su cuerpo podría pasar perfectamente por una modelo, sin embargo ella no estaba para pensar en esas cosas, ni le dio importancia, simplemente caminó hacia donde pudiera encontrar a alguien, se sintió extremadamente sola. No encontró ningún alma, durante diez minutos solo percibió el sonido del viento helando su fina y suave piel, las heridas vertían mínimas gotas de sangre y el frío las habría cerrado o se habían cerrado por si solas, el caso es que no eran motivo de excesiva preocupación. Su mirada rojiza buscó algo de vida entre los árboles, el camino de una carretilla, una casa, quizás un campamento, necesitaba encontrar a otra persona. Necesitaba calor.

El frío viento meció sus ropas ligeras, fue entonces cuando notó que solo tenía cubiertos las piernas, por un pantalón largo, de color beige y una camisa de tirantes, que dejaba que el aire entrara y enfriara su cuerpo, tenía mucho frío. Se abrazó a si misma mientras trataba de caminar, aquellos pequeñas motas blancas molestaban su vista y bajó suavemente la cabeza. Siguió hacia ninguna parte.

-¿Hola? –preguntó al aire, la lengua se le hacía extraña. -¿Hay alguien? –volvió a preguntar a un tono alto, que solo recibió el eco de sus palabras.

Llegó hasta una micromontaña, parecía un camino de piedra y se fijó que habían unas huellas, pequeñas, iban de cuatro en cuatro, un animal, el caso es que en aquel instante el ambiente se volvió un tanto más extraño, el aire cobró un sabor un tanto animal, a piel, su oído percibió el paso acompasado de cuatro pezuñas, de dos en dos. La joven chica movió su cabeza, sentía los pasos dentro de esta, como si el animal estuviera en torno a ella, pero no vio nada. Su estomago rugió y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por culpa del frío. Arreció el paso y comenzó a correr con suerte así calentaría su cuerpo, sin embargo no tardó en sentir como eso no solucionaba el problema.

Sus ojos reaccionaron a la necesidad del hambre y las pupilas se estiraron y contrajeron delimitando así una figura biconvexa, como las de un felino, sus orbes adoptaron un color más intenso, rojo carmesí. Aquellas montañas que yacían en la lejanía parecían estar a tres metros de ella, sus ojos amplificaron las distancias y podían regularse de una forma que no entendía, se frotó los ojos con fuerza, hizo un gesto de entre dolor y desagrado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus ojos se abrieron y de nuevo volvieron a jugar con el sentido de la orientación de la chica, no sabía dónde estaba, si miraba al cielo o si miraba al suelo, todo se mostraba con demasiado zoom y una vista extraña, todo era negro, los arboles y suelo tenían un contorno luminoso y aunque pronto empezaron a escocerle los ojos y a arder desde dentro de sus corneas, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerza los parpados sobre sus zafiros que portaba como joyas en el rostro, le dolían, pronto empezó a emanar una cantidad notable de sangre. Un grito emanó de su boca y durante unos segundos su mirada le ardió como si colocaran en sus ojos un hierro ardiendo y derritiera sus cornea, sin embargo, ellos parecieron amoldarse a su mente y dejaron de sangrar.

Las gotas de sangre desbordaron en sus mejillas y cuando pudo volver a abrirlos la vista cambió, ahora podía controlar un poco mejor aquella extraña visión, su estomago rugió y sus ojos guiados por el estomago se enfocaron en las huellas de aquel animal. Su contorno se elevó por la nieve y como una especie de holograma conformó una serie de huellas en el aire que a medida que avanzaba se desvanecían y formaban parte las siguientes.

_-¿Q-que es e-esto_? –preguntó sin saber con un total desconcierto. Su instinto le dijo que caminara y siguiera las huellas y no se lo cuestiono.

Corrió pues sentía que si no lo hacía probablemente el frío acabara con ella y transformara su hermoso cuerpo en una estatua de hielo, era más que obvio que la nieve era un obstáculo pero la vista le guiaba y pronto no tardó encontrar la fuente que dejaba dichas huellas, un ciervo, de unos quince kilos, quizás tenía un par de años, no se preguntó si debía comerlo o no, quería hacerlo porque salía desde lo más interno de ella que o comía o moría. Sin embargo no tenía armas que usar y estaba a una distancia más o menos alejada de aquel animal, veinte metros. Ella estaba en una posición un poco elevada, sobre uno de los laterales de una no demasiado grande montaña, el ciervo se mantuvo olfateando la nieve en busca de alguna hebra de hierba que pudiera comer, su dentadura se abrió y mordió una cuantas que encontró acercándose un poco a la posición de la mujer.

Esta cogió una piedra, del tamaño de su puño, apoyó su peso sobre la pierna trasera y la intercambió a la delantera y la piedra salió despedida a una velocidad absurda para la complexión de la chica, incluso más rápido que una flecha y golpeó de forma precisa el cuello del animal, escuchándose como incluso se quebraba el frágil cuello y como este caía al suelo carente de vida. Durante unos instantes consiguió patalear, un mero instinto del cuerpo, su corazón instantáneamente había dejado de latir pero era curioso aquel mínimo e instintivo acto reflejo. Ella no era consciente de que hacía, sin embargo su alma le dictaba qué tenía que hacer y qué debía de hacer, como si su cuerpo fuera dirigido por un instinto de supervivencia se lanzó desde aquella altura y cayó sobre la nieve hundiéndose hasta más o menos la espinilla.

Sus manos esgrimieron agiles movimientos, perfectos como el de un león que con sus garras abre la piel y del mismo modo, el torso del cervatillo se quebró y sus huesos rechinaron como si una espada afilada o un cuchillo de deshuesado los rompiera con una facilidad asombrosa. Sus falanges se mantuvieron igual de afiladas que el acero, sesgaron la piel, la arrancaron y la llevaron a su boca, dejándose impregnar por la sangre que desfilaba por el perfil de su boca, que no cabía en su garganta y emana derramándose por su mentón, deslizándose por su bronceada, mas helada, piel, calentándola, dejando un rastro de rojo carmesí mientras su boca hallaba el calor de un cuerpo carnoso que una vez estuviera viva y correteara por aquellos instantes buscando algo de comer, hasta que una pétrea arma le dejó helado, aunque no tanto. La carne comenzó a saciar su cuerpo, sin embargo un par de bocados no bastaban para saciar aquella bestia interna que se agitaba se puso de rodillas, ignorando que sus piernas se helaban, el sabor de la sangre de aquel animal trasladó a su cuerpo el calor que necesitaba, su garganta se vio inundada por un sabor dulce, férrico y suavemente denso, un poco más que el agua.

Ella no era consciente pero estaba devorando un animal que probablemente alimentara a dos o tres personas, sus movimientos eran agresivos, como los de un animal salvaje, devoró hasta el más mínimo resto de carne que sus manos pudieron perforar, no se cuestionó que órganos estaban buenos o sabían bien, cualquier rastro de carne mínimamente comestible era engullido, los huesos eran esquivados y si no lo eran se rompían como si sus dedos transmutados fueran acero en vez de ser algo material o mínimamente humano.

El aire transportó el aroma férrico que desprendía el cuerpo dadas las bajas temperaturas o se consumía en el momento o se congelaba, por suerte la carne nunca estaría en descomposición. Tras devorar a aquel pequeño animal se reincorporó, poniéndose de pie y buscando algo en el aire, pese a que la carne le había dotado de un calor interno su cerebro comenzó a enfriarse y sintió pinchazos en el interior de su encéfalo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba la misma, contuvo varios gritos en su garganta que no pudieron aplacarse, salieron de su boca e hicieron resonar los arboles, como si pudiera emitir una onda expansiva, su pelo salió disparado hacia atrás, elevándose durante unos cuantos segundos, la nieve se apartó rápidamente y el cuerpo del animal se arrastró dejando un suave rastro de sangre.

La cabeza le dolía, como punzadas profundas, como martillazos en la propia consciencia, se agitó, su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo cuando este tocó el suelo, sintió su piel arder y los gritos siguieron saliendo de su boca, su espalda se encorvó hacia atrás, formando una curiosa forma convergente sus brazos se estiraron y su cabello se enrojeció, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una eterna y carmesí flamante aura que lo envolvió todo. La nieve se evaporó, los arboles se quebraron por la fuerza de aquella visible y roja esencia, todo cuanto esta tocó entró en llamas, los arboles quebraban sus troncos, hojas y ramas y estas ardieron y emitieron llamas, sintiendo un calor que los consumía desde adentro hacia afuera, todo se envolvió en el fuego eterno hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, todo cuanto veía, de esa forma tan térmica se volvió oscuridad y perdió el conocimiento.

La carreta se movía por dos grandes caballos, inmensos como dos montañas y que tiraban de forma casi simultánea hacia adelante, arrastrando aquellas ruedas de madera, revestidas con diversas láminas de metal para fortalecer la unión de los ejes del carro. Este se tambaleaba de aquí para allá, traqueteaba como una moneda cuando la velocidad de giro tras su eje era insuficiente y comenzaba a tambalearse emitiendo un característico ruido. Era un carro sin techo, donde solo había una persona tirando del caballo y en la parte de detrás cargaban una gran cantidad de frutas y hortalizas variadas, todas de tonalidades entre azules, negras y purpúreas. Quien lo dirigía era un anciano de unos aproximados sesenta años, al borde de la vida, al borde de la muerte, su piel distaba de la de cualquier sureño porque básicamente estaba preparada para las altas alturas, de hecho todo cuanto se alzaba por el continente helado tenía que estar preparado para las alturas extraordinarias y el frío y ausencia de aire, por eso su piel era así de azul, o quizás fuera porque el hielo corría por sus venas, cualquiera sabe.

Sin embargo, su color de piel no lo hacía amenazante, al contrario, era un agradable comerciante de verduras, hortalizas y al mismo tiempo productor de las mismas. El conductor simplemente volvía a casa, al hogar, con una venta del género aproximada al sesenta por ciento, había sido un día bastante bueno, pensaba mientras seguía su camino. Pasaron los minutos y como era costumbre, no se topó con nada ni nadie que perturbara su camino por eso vivía ahí, por la paz que aquel lugar le transmitía, por la lejanía con la gente, solo deseaba una cosa, volver a casa, con los suyos y descansar frente al fuego ardiente y cálido que probablemente su esposa alimentaría y sobre el cual habría una olla de aquel guiso de vegetales y carne que tanto le gustaba.

Llevaba unos veinte minutos de viaje, el pueblo quedaba relativamente cerca, lo que facilitaba que alguien con su delicada salud pudiera seguir viajando aquellas cortas distancias. Entonces sus caballos comenzaron a notar un olor humeante a medida que avanzaban ladeando aquella colina que se transmutaba rápidamente en una inaccesible montaña. -¿Pasa algo, niñas? –preguntó a sus yeguas antes de que su mirada volara por el ambiente. No vio nada demasiado raro, hasta que una fina columna de humo fue la que llamó la atención sobre el fondo blanco del cielo que dejaba caer pocos fragmentos de nieve minúsculos.

-Qué extraño… -la columna de humo venía desde muy cerca, pero no había nada que debiera de incendiarse en un bosque nevado, así que siguió su camino esperando a que aquella molesta pared de piedra se retirara, probablemente sería la llanura helada por la que continúa el camino, a unas pocas decenas de metros.

Una vez la montaña se retiró fue cuando pudo observar aquella escena. Siguiendo el camino a unos diez minutos más podría llegar a su tan preciado hogar, ahora solo había un gran nevado bosque pero llamaba la atención que había una joven tumbada en aquel paraje desoladoramente frío. -¡Soo! –dijo a sus caballos para que se detuvieran.

La escena era cuan menos rara. Una mujer con ropas nada prudentes en un ambiente helador, en torno a su figura había una cantidad de suelo libre de nieve, incluso aquella verde hierba que solo podía verse en los días más calurosos de Hoctis, algo que no era ni si quiera frecuente. Había un árbol que no solo estaba sin nieve sino que ardía, como si alguien le hubiera impregnado con brea o algún derivado y que se mantenía de aquella forma. Y más allá, había un animal abierto en canal que había dejado un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve y allí permanecía, durmiendo como si fuera ajena a todo lo que le rodeara. No dudó ni un segundo en bajarse de aquel asiento sobre el que dirigía las riendas de sus caballos y caminar hacia esa joven.

Pese a su alta edad, pese a su tono azulado de piel y pese a su carente fuerza vital como antaño su instinto le guió para cogerla, levantarla en brazos y tratar de hacer que despertara, al notar como su piel ardía supo que estaba enferma, debía de llevarla rápido a casa y rezar porque no se muriera en sus brazos.

-Estarás bien…te pondrás bien… -repitió mientras cargaba con aquel cuerpo y lo tomaba entre sus brazos antes de sentarse a las riendas de aquel carruaje y luchaba por ir lo mas rápido posible, por mantener aquella chica sentada sobre sus piernas, dado que dejarla con la fruta no era lo más recomendable dado su estado y la prisa urgía.

**{ * * * * * * * }**

La cabeza le ardía, sentía como dentro de ella una pequeña brasa crecía y crecía, chisporroteaba, soltaba silbidos ardientes como si el aire que contuviera su primigenia forma saliera disparada rompiendo la superficie cálida de esta. Su cuerpo se removía, un rugido emanó de su boca y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Estaba pero no estaba, sentía que era ella pues si movía su brazo, se movía, sin embargo no veía la escena desde sus ojos, sino que simplemente estaba ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

Su cabello castaño que se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda se movía sutilmente mecido por un aire cálido, agradable. El dolor que sentía se diluía poco a poco, frente a ella había una criatura arbórea, cuya columna estructural era un lazo de madera grisácea y envejecida, de tal forma que se enredaba hasta alcanzar unos cuatro metros hasta que la estructura se separaba y descendían lazos de madera curvándose como una cúpula suave. De algunos nudos emanaban filos blancos, casi translucidos que iluminados por un sol de ninguna parte que hacía brillar aquella blanca sala sin suelo, sin techo o paredes hasta que finalmente se formaba una capa canosa que descendía por un metro y medio.

Dijo a su cuerpo que se moviera, que debía de caminar hacia aquel árbol y ello hizo. Su figura caminó por aquel suelo invisible y totalmente luminoso hasta que extendió un brazo, se puso de puntillas y al tocar aquellos hilos estos brillaron, ellos empezaron a fluctuar, a enviar una onda de colores azulados los unos a los otros por aquella distancia que los definía y cuando llegaban a su raíz uniéndose al árbol estos volvieron con una tonalidad rojiza.

Frente a las orbes azules de la joven surgió una criatura, con forma siseante y del mismo tamaño del árbol que había junto a ella. La madera de la corteza de este se disgregó en un porciones que se adosaron a su figura creando la imagen especular de un dragón, uno sin alas, alargado, con una boca cuadrada y afilados dientes, y una mirada especialmente penetrante. Sin temor alguno, sin miedo, sin preguntas, ella observo al ser como si fuera uno más, uno más de su rebaño que había domesticado y cuidado durante tanto tiempo. El dragón inclinó su cabeza situándola a la altura de la joven, ella extendió su brazo abriendo la mano y con la palma abierta buscó acariciar su rostro, entonces fue cuando sintió que algo la estrangulaba, que algo tiraba del cuello de su corta camisa asfixiándola rápidamente. Ella que observaba la escena desde un punto de vista diferente al que sentía que era su cuerpo tuvo total empatía con su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo no encontraba el aire que necesitaba, que algo o alguien oprimía su garganta y no dejaba que pudiera pensar o tratar de zafarse de algo que no estaba ahí, que era invisible.

Entonces su cuerpo salió disparado hacia atrás, describiendo su espalda una pequeña curvatura antes de chocar contra el suelo iluminado y romperse en muchos pedazos, como si siempre hubiera sido cristal.

**{ * * * * * * * }**

Se removió con suavidad, su cuerpo trató de moverse pero solo reaccionó su cuello. Su rostro esgrimió un gesto de dolor, sus ojos se movieron aun estando bajo el amparo de sus párpados, su nariz se arrugó con suavidad mientras lentamente su mente despertaba, aletargada, pesada. Estaba tumbada, no recordaba estar en algo tan blando, ni con nada tan suave rodeando su cuerpo.

Entonces abrió los ojos, de una forma lenta y pausada, observando como algo amarillo y anaranjado se movía frente a ella y daba luz a su rostro. Tras unos parpadeos más observó mejor los alrededores de donde yacía. Estaba frente a un fuego, el aire que rodeaba aquella instancia era incluso familiar, como si lo hubiera olido antes pero claramente no tenía idea alguna de donde estaba. Ladeó su rostro hacia otro lado, entonces algo se resbaló por su frente y cubrió sus ojos. Movió su mano derecha para apartar aquel objeto y al ver que era una gasa empapada en agua caliente no supo ni que era, ni tampoco para que servía.

-Ya despertó. –dijo una voz aguda pero cansada, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo emanando por su garganta y ahora la cuerda que le daba vida se estuviera desgastando mas y mas. El sonido de una silla arrastrándose acompañó al sonido de unos pasos cortos y rápidos.

La joven se reincorporó, sin saber exactamente que decían, ni porque aquellas palabras sonaban tan raras, tan diferentes a como ella sabía que debía de hablarse, trato de decir algo, pero su lengua le pesaba, era especialmente difícil de explicar porque no lo comprendía. La anciana, cuya figura recubierta por ropas de colores oscuros hacía que su pelo blanco, como el del hombre sentado en la mesa comiendo una hogaza de pan antes de meterla en su cuenco. La anciana se sentó junto al borde de la cama y una sonrisa tranquilizadora se mostró sobre su arrugado rostro, retiró aquella humedecida gasa y posó su mano, de color sutilmente morada como toda su piel, sobre su frente y la mantuvo durante unos instantes.

-Parece que tu temperatura ha bajado. –miró sus orbes azules y como estas parpadeaban suavemente como si no entendiera que pasaba. -¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó observándola.

Ella no se movió, ni un ápice, pero al ver aquella mirada no pudo más que preguntarse que estaba diciendo, porqué le hablaba y porqué no entendía un ápice de lo que ella decía, ante aquella pregunta, identificó simplemente el tono así que como no podía afirmar o negar simplemente se quedó estática, como un cuadro que miraba hacia adelante y no dejaba ver otra cara de sí mismo. -¿Me entiendes? –preguntó de nuevo. Ella se preguntaba porque le prestaba tanta atención. –No…no me entiendes. –concluyó levantándose y caminando hacia la mesa.

Se acercó a la mesa de roble y tomo de ella un cuenco, cogió un cubierto y se acercó hasta la cama para cedérselo. –Toma. –luego miró a su marido. –Si no sabe nuestro idioma, tendremos que enseñárselo. Hiciste bien trayéndola. Quizás tenga mano con los niños. –se cuestionó minimante. –Daría alegría a los jóvenes.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

El abrasador Sol quemaba la arena del Desierto Rojo, sus rayos bañaban los rojos gránulos de sedimentos que se acumulaban sobre el suelo no hacían más que girar sobre sí mismos, acumulándose en dunas que se movían, el desierto nunca descansaba, nunca dejaba de moverse, borrando toda huella existente. Este desierto era conocido por albergar una casi totalidad de muerte allá donde pisaras. Si por algún motivo debías de cruzar su extensión, jamás llegarías a la otra punta. Jamás saldrías de allí, no si no es con los pies por delante.

Los animales huían en las horas altas de calor y la noche era demasiado fría para que cualquier persona se adentrara en ella, así que la tarde era el momento indicado, el mismo instante cuando las criaturas hostiles que vivían bajo el manto arenoso de aquel lugar. Armado con una capa roja, pesada como un yunque y que cubría todo su cuerpo, envolvía sus facciones curtidas e incluso dañadas por el paso del tiempo, mas el resultado también pudiera haber sido su estilo de vida, de su mala vida. Su cuerpo pesado avanzaba a trompicones por culpa de la arena, quien engullía sus pies hasta casi sumirlos en aquel camino lento y pesado por el que se dirigía. Las horas de calor habían pasado, ahora llegaba el momento más mágico del desierto, una utopía, un momento donde ni hay frío ni calor, pero aun así, seguía sudando.

Su cuerpo llevaba en funcionamiento demasiado tiempo, estaba exhausto, cansado, sediento y hambriento, aunque de todas las cosas, la sed solía serle más ajena. –De no ser porque me he quedado sin alcohol. –escupió con rapidez antes de seguir caminando. –Déjale tu montura a una mujer y a sus hijos, ayúdales y quédate tú tirado en mitad de un desierto, seguro que eso será buena idea. –se recriminó con cargado sarcasmo. –Tengo hambre…y –miró hacia al frente observando la nada, la eterna nada, solo insípida y volátil arena por donde fuera que mirara, mas adelante el terreno se deprimía mucho pero probablemente solo habrían mas dunas, o con suerte un precipicio donde tirarse. –no creo que el Desierto Rojo quisiera servirme un bistec, o quizás un jabalí. Mataría por un jabalí.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos y buscó por debajo de tantos ropajes, encontró un recipiente cuadrado y estrecho brillante y desenroscó su tapón, antes de verter el contenido de este sobre su boca, pero simplemente cayeron un par de gotas. –Y encima no tengo nada que beber…–se colocó el pañuelo negro que portaba bajo su cuello sobre la boca y suspiró pesadamente. –Asco de desierto. –concluyó siguiendo su camino, hacia ninguna parte en mitad de ningún lugar.

En aquella depresión observó cómo el terreno se combinaba con una formación rocosa, con piedras pulidas por la constante erosión de los granos de arena las había alisado. Debían de medir unos ochenta metros, con diversas cuevas, fue entonces cuando por fin emanó de su boca alguna palabra que no fuera algo más que una queja tras otra. –Si encuentro un animal, haré un templo a _Mithraa'l_. –aseguró lamiéndose los dientes resecos antes de sacar una daga de treinta centímetros, cuya hoja afilada tenía formas contiguas de medialunas y dio un salto hasta tocar aquellas piedras con sus pies.

Aunque usualmente no era un hombre hablador, la soledad acababa causándole factura, una gran factura y para evitar la locura usualmente hablaba para si mismo. Pues al final casi consideraba que lo único interesante en este mundo podía ser su propia mente, la cual aun guardaba demasiado secretos para sí y para el resto de personas. Exploró con lentitud aquella formación rocosa, donde la arena apenas la bañaba con suavidad mostrando unas rocas imponentes que se aún querían sobresalir del reino que ahora pertenecía a la arena. Mientras exploraba, descendiendo y buscando algún tipo de vida en aquellas cuevas donde su cuerpo parecía encajar sin problema alguno.

Entonces un sonido tamborileante se unió al silencio murmurante del viento, un ruido que se repitió de nuevo, entonces él se detuvo, deslizó su mirada entorno a la cueva que tenia frente a él, muy grande, tanto que debía de medir unos cuatro metros de altura, y la roca poseía arañazos, marcas por doquier que indicaban que no era una formación demasiado natural, algo o alguien la había. Cogió una roca del suelo y la tiró con fuerza hacia el interior de la misma. Esta, rebotó un par de veces y emitió un sonido seco que se repitió por tres veces antes de chocar contra algo diferente, algo duro pero menos que una roca. Entonces se escuchó un movimiento más grande, que se repitió cuatro veces y se pudo apreciar en la oscuridad dos brillantes y alargados ojos.

Aquel ser emitió un sonido arañante y alargado, de tal forma que amenazantemente se movió, despertando de su letargo. –Mira a quien hemos levantado. –sonrió remangándose los brazos y dejándolos libres de prenda alguna, estos se vieron imbuidos en un brillo rojizo que pronto se transmutó en un fuego que danzaba entorno a sus brazos. –Si te portas bien, no te dolerá. –le habló a aquella criatura que, con la luz que desprendía de sus brazos, comprobó que se trataba de un _phalin,_ un insecto de unos tres metros y medio de longitud, una variante extremadamente grande y agresiva de los escorpiones.

Se agitó y mostró sus afiladas pinzas mientras su aguijón se mostraba tras su figura negra y brillante como un diamante de la noche. Abrió su boca para lanzar un intento de atemorizar a aquel humano que tan imprudentemente había osado meterse en su hogar. Cargó contra él y lanzó su aguijón para clavárselo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sería indiferente porque un aguijón de treinta centímetros de grosor sería mortal de necesidad allá donde golpeara. Pero él no se movió demasiado, dio un sutil paso hacia la izquierda y sintió como aquel aguijón acariciaba el aire entorno a su figura y el sonido intenso de la roca resquebrajándose al sentir aquel impacto con brutal fuerza.

-Entonces será la otra opción.

**{ * * * * * * }**

Las estrellas refulgían sobre el cielo, pero él no las veía, el exterior era frío, demasiado para salir si podías estar recubierto por una capa de roca que al menos contenía el calor del fuego que había preparado. Acompañado por otra persona, que vestía ropas más ligeras y escasas que las que él llevaba, observaba sentado frente al fuego como él comía sin casi tiempo para respirar. Con el cuchillo iba separando la carne de aquella armadura natural que se interponía pesadamente entre su comida y su estomago.

-Sigues comiendo como un cerdo. –masculló el anciano observando el movimiento del fuego antes de observar como el hombre comía.

-Si tienes cubiertos, por favor, dámelos. –pidió con cierta sorna. –Y aunque los tuvieras, tampoco podrías dármelos. –recordó. –Así que si me disculpas, seguiré comiendo como un cerdo, un animal muy noble, por cierto. –añadió.

-No hay suficiente realeza que exima el vivir en lo que uno defeca. –finalizó suspirando. –Sombra Nocturna ya llegó a su destino. –dijo alzando la mirada al techo de la cueva, que aunque iluminado con toques naranjas, seguía siendo simple piedra. –Estará aquí al alba, calculo.

El pelinegro sonrió con suavidad y siguió vigilando aquella carne que había dejado sobre el fuego, observando cómo su color casi translucido iba tornándose poco a poco más blanco con toques dorados. Luego miró a su acompañante. -¿Ioven, porqué estas aquí? Creí que todo había quedado bastante claro la última vez que hablamos.

-Así es, Buldw... –confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza antes de ser cortado.

-Booker. –interrumpió mirándole seriamente a los ojos. –Te dije, que me llamaras, Booker. –hizo excesivas pausas para denotar la seriedad del asunto en cuestión. El anciano agachó la cabeza reconociendo su error. –Suéltalo ya. Sin rodeos. –pidió esto último en un tono más amistoso.

-Las cosas…están mal, Booker. –desvió sus ojos verdes a los de su compañero.

-Siempre lo han estado.

-No… -interrumpió. –Está peor que nunca. –aquel la confesión salía del interior de su cuerpo, de su alma. –Te siguen buscando. –le recordó. –Están impacientes por atraparte, y creo que ya viste que te harían si eso pasa.

-Ya no estoy en su reino, lo que haga aquí no les importa. Si quisieran matarme…bueno, ya lo hicieron, no tiene sentido que lo repitan, tendrían que bajar aquí. Y ellos detestan este mundo.

El exterior permanecía oscuro, y solo podían apreciarse de refilón unos puntos luminosos pequeños arrastrarse por el cielo, a un paso tan lento y calmado que simplemente se dedicaba a observar, a permanecer en ninguna parte y en todas al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que no entiendes a donde quiero ir. Los humanos, siguen peleándose, siguen luchando y derramando sangre. Hace mucho que ellos no reciben su pago. Y están empezando a cansarse de esperar. –se abrazó a su capa suavemente en lo que su compañero asimilaba aquella información. –No solo te buscan a ti, y es lo que quería decirte. Ya no eres el único que está aquí.

El silencio que había rodeado a Booker desde que Ioven habló se rompió al escuchar aquello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. -¿Ya están aquí? –su acompañante asintió de nuevo.

-Te avisé de que llegarían. Que tu no podrías estar solo tanto tiempo, y al final se ha cumplido. Por eso sientes que te persiguen, por eso sientes que te observan, por eso te sientes tan vigilado. Porque ya no estás solo.

Booker suspiró molesto, no le hacía demasiada gracia lo que escuchaba, porque eso no hacía más que exponerle a él y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse. -¿Y piensas que les ayudaré?

-Esa es mi tarea, convencerte de que lo hagas. Si decides quedarte en un desierto, en una cueva, esperando a que la nada llegue y algo se haga nada, puedes hacerlo. Pero si yo te puedo encontrar, ellos pueden hacerlo también. –se levantó agitándose el polvo que su ropa no tenía, porque en realidad nada de lo que hubiera allí le afectaba, ni era mínima tangible. –Es cierto, yo puedo hacer desaparecer tu rastro, ¿pero como los alejaré de otras dos partes? O les ayudas o probablemente mueras con ellos.

-¿Cómo pretendes que los encuentre? ¿Me pongo a lanzar pájaros de papel al aire o me muestras tú el camino?

-No…yo no sé donde yacen. Pero el tiempo sí. Él será tu guía y reza porque te deje en tu destino lo más rápido posible, o incluso será demasiado tarde.

–Siempre me gustó de ti tu excesiva precisión en las cuestiones más importantes. –masculló mientras sus orbes observaban como aquel anciano se desintegraba como el polvo del invierno al acercarse a una hoguera encendida. –Y ahora me pasas a mi el muerto. –miró a la hoguera con atención, como el fuego se movía y danzaba como hojas secas en el viento de otoño.


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO X**

El recibimiento había sido un tanto extraño. Aeldar pensaba que el hecho de haber matado a uno de esos lobos no era algo especialmente novedoso, quizás porque habían soltado a unos diez y porque por probabilidad alguien tendría que haberse enfrentado a ellos, aunque lo cierto era que aquel comentario que había dicho Noa si que resultaba un tanto vanaglorioso. Pero cuando sus pasos le llevaron a la posada donde todo el mundo estaba no entró con aquel honor, ni siquiera con algo de orgullo, simplemente entró sabiendo que había fracasado, no había llegado el primero pero al menos sabía que había llegado a la bandera gracias a su compañero.

Efectivamente, el medio grupo de Aeldar –o el mismo– y Noa llegaron los últimos a la bandera, allí no hubo ninguna recepción en particular, simplemente elogiaron a las ganadoras que como el resto salvo por el vigía era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a esa prueba en particular.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo que parecía ser una marea humana de bebida, alegría y dinero pasando de mano en mano se hizo muy evidente. La gente parecía mirar a Aeldar y ver algo extraordinario, aunque su cuerpo mostraba evidente cansancio, seguía bañado en aquella sangre pero al menos el olor se había diluido con profundidad notando el olor a todas aquellas bebidas alcohólicas que casi se escapaban de las tazas en lo que le elogiaban. El no supo cómo responder aunque por lo visto, eso no generó ningún tipo de rencor o al menos eso esperaba.

No tardaron en elevarlo entre unos cuantos y tuvo verdadero pánico de que le estrellaran contra una pared porque ni siquiera las mujeres tenían una complexión similar a la de él, que aunque no era todo hueso tampoco había demasiado musculo. Cuando la ceremonia se relajó pudo respirar con tranquilidad, aunque no conocía demasiado bien a sus "compañeros" sus intentos por intimar con ellos fueron cancelados casi de inmediato. Porque el capitán de aquella embarcación y el líder de Ircada quiso hablar con el apartándolo de la gente. Aunque ya le había visto antes –para ser exactos, justo después de que su combate en la forja terminara- se volvió a sentir tan pequeño como antes. La charla que habían tenido había sido como poco, escueta, apenas tres frases, sabía que tenía amnesia por lo que presupuso que al menos había hablado con un par de personas para saberlo o quizás con la propia Eloisea.

-Siento tener estas…pintas. –se disculpó, realmente apestaba a sangre, al menos él lo olía como si la hubiera usado durante años pero a aquella masa de musculo no pareció molestarle pues lo indicó con un gesto con la mano.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a ese olor. –tampoco esperó que él le dijera nada, porque desde el bosque hasta aquí no había encontrado. –Hace un rato has demostrado algo que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. –confesó sin decir realmente el que.

-Pero no llegué a la bandera a tiempo. –respondió Aeldar agitándose el cabello, estaba un tanto intimidado por aquel hombre aunque no sabía porque, no le dio demasiadas vueltas a aquella idea y trató de esparcirla hacia algún otro lado.

-No es la idea de la prueba el final. –eso descolocó un poco al chico, antes de contestarle le ofreció una copa que tenía en aquella mesa, muy apartada del resto pero que permitía controlar todo lo que pasaba en aquella sala, el ruido era notorio pero su grave voz se escuchaba con bastante nitidez. Aeldar aceptó la copa sin pensárselo demasiado, cualquier cosa sería mejor que el sabor de la sangre. –El objetivo no es llegar a la bandera, es observar como reaccionáis en una situación de peligro, donde morir es un final posible. Al principio usábamos dragones a los que les habíamos cortado las alas –soltó una suave risa ahogada en aquella gran boca, casi pareció resbalar como aquella bebida entre su frondosa barba- pero era mucho más peligroso, cuando le cortas las alas a un dragón…puedes hacerte una idea de lo cabreados que están, son imposibles de predecir, no como el que has matado tu, es un poco mas predecible.

Aeldar escuchó lo que decía, y asintió, dio un trago a su bebida y casi se arrepintió de haberla aceptado, notó como la garganta le hervía y tosió un par de veces, ¿Cómo eran capaces de beber tanto sin que apenas les temblara la garganta? Se preguntó.

-¿Cómo te sentiste…cuando lo mataste? –le preguntó mirando los orbes amarillentos del chico contra los negros propios.

-No… -reflexiono sobre aquella pregunta. Recordaba que todo pasó demasiado lento, cualquier persona normal esperaba que en momentos de tensión, las cosas pasaran tan rápido que solo una respuesta instantánea fuera la solución a ese conflicto, pero para el todo fue excesivamente lento, el tiempo se hizo tan alargado que podía ver a aquella bestia en el aire, que podía verse a si mismo tratando de alcanzar aquel trozo de madera que usaría instantes después para ensartar a la criatura en el más puro intento de matar antes de morir. –Mi corazón latía sin parar, me sentí vivo. –no se sintió bien, porque fue la primera vez que mataba algo, o al menos que el recordara, pero no sintió lastima por el animal no había dudado en atacarlo ni por las buenas ni por las malas, así que simplemente salvó su vida a toda costa.

-Buena respuesta. –elogió. -¿Habías matado antes? –sabía que tenía amnesia pero aquella escama de sus heridas seguía penetrando mas y mas en su mente como un acido que todo lo corroía, no por ser muy parecidas a las de los dragones, sino porque no coincidía con ninguna otra de los dragones conocidos.

-No. –dijo firmemente. –O eso creo. –corrigió. –Mis manos me temblaron durante varios segundos, como si no supiera que había hecho, tampoco sabía qué hacer en aquellos instantes, simplemente actué, no pensé. –tampoco decía demasiado a su favor.

-Acepté darte una prueba y la superaste así que supongo que la Orden tiene un nuevo aspirante. –se dijo mas para sí mismo que para él. –Lamentablemente solo tendrás una semana para prepararte, en vez de los tres meses que han tenido el resto. –Aeldar asintió, estaba acostumbrado a estar en desventaja, llevaba así desde que había despertado en esta isla y parecía manejarse bastante bien pero quizás infravaloraba a esos dragones, que aunque no conocía en cierta parte algo dentro de él latía con más fuerza como si se hubiera enfrentado a ellos en alguna otra situación, quizás antes de su amnesia. –No obstante, como has hecho bastantes migas con mi vigía particular el te enseñara todo lo que tienes que saber sobre un dragón y te ayudará con las armas. –metió sus manos en los bolsillos como si buscara algo. –Puedes retirarte. –Aeldar hizo ademan de levantarse y el capitán tardó un instante en pedirle otra cosa. -¿Sabes qué es esto?

Él chico observo aquel objeto, mirándolo como si fuera una joya, era una escama, de un tamaño bastante grande, relucía con el color de la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala. Negó con la cabeza con lentitud. –No me suena. –el capitán chasqueó la lengua decepcionado, como si sus expectativas hubieran caído hasta el suelo e hizo un ademan con la mano para retirarle la importancia. –Puedes irte.

Aeldar hizo una afirmación con la cabeza antes de marcharse de aquella zona, observo a aquel hombre mirando la escama y se preguntó porque su mirada parecía tan intrigante pero el gentío se hizo presente y por suerte acabó moviéndose para acabar junto a los otros seis compañeros. Aunque no eran los únicos jóvenes de aquel pueblo, todos parecían tener la misma edad, Aeldar dedujo que era una especie de iniciación a partir de cierta edad y que eso le dejaba un par de años por encima de ellos. Las dos chicas eran las que habían ganado aquella prueba, Juvia tenía el cabello de un extraño color verde oscuro, casi se parecía al azabache pero tenía un brillo inusual, era tres centímetros más pequeña que Aeldar lo que denotaba una altura bastante notable, su tez era tostada por el sol y si había que apostar a una carrera entre ambos probablemente ella ganara de paliza.

Iraella media un palmo menos que Aeldar, su complexión era similar, con unas curvas definidas y una piel más o menos clara –aunque no era tan pálida como la del recién llegado a la villa- sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda tan brillante que con el reflejo de aquella bebida amarillenta parecían un lago de oro liquido en mitad de un frondoso bosque pero su cabello era similar al de él, de un color castaña intenso. A la derecha de esta estaba su compañero pelirrojo que casi se convertía en comida de lobo o ambos probablemente, luego habían otros dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro con una extraña mezcla bicolor que no quedaban demasiado bien, el primero era mucho más robusto, casi podría decir que era una versión reducida del capitán, mientras que el otro aunque no era algo tan exagerado si podía romper una mesa sin –probablemente- demasiado esfuerzo.

Todos parecían muy curiosos por aquella charla pero no descubrieron nada porque no había nada que descubrir, aunque el sector masculino se sintió ofendido de que alguien como él, que no seguía las tradiciones de la Orden fuera siquiera considerado un posible aspirante causó bastantes molestias, no obstante las mujeres casi agradecieron que alguien como él decidiera unirse a las pruebas, porque por lo que parecía el género masculino de aquel grupito se había dedicado a tratar de cortejarlas de forma casi constante y por lo que parecía sin demasiado éxito y quizás fuera la novedad de Aeldar o su físico, o su humildad o cualquier cosa que los demás no tenían lo que les había puesto los ojos en el.

Pero el era humano y centro más su atención en ellas que en sus compañeros masculinos. Con el paso de los minutos, y una comida que se agradeció a un estomago rugiente, aquella posada comenzó a tener un ambiente más relajado, algunos 'intentos' de cantantes trataron de amenizar la velada pero lejos de conseguir unos aplausos casi se llevan contusiones severas por las tres tazas llenas que salieron volando tras las tres primeras frase de una canción que trataba sobre el encuentro de un hombre y su amada que esperaba en un puerto…o algo asi.

-¿Y qué pensaste cuando mataste a aquel lobo? –le preguntó Iraella acercándose a él de forma un tanto peligrosa. Durante los últimos minutos parecía haber una pequeña competición entre las mujeres por ver quién debía de agenciarse al recién llegado, ambas reconocieron entre ellas que era bastante atractivo y con una personalidad mucho mejor que la "plana" y "básica" de sus compañeros pero la parte en la que una se retiraba para dejarle sitio a la otra no pareció entenderse con claridad. Esto, evidentemente causó molestia entre los otros tres chicos.

-Pu-pues… -tartamudeó al notar como ella se acercó de una forma extraña a él, recordando que no había sentido aquello trató de controlarlo como se trata de frenar un rio embravecido, malamente. Juvia tampoco pareció quedarse atrás y se deslizó de forma suave sobre su asiento para estar junto a él. –No pensé mucho. Sabía que la rama no aguantaría pero cuando caí al suelo todo fue demasiado lento. Miré que podía usar y deseé que funcionara. –tratar de contestar a las preguntas parecía no ser la forma de que pararan con aquel extraño comportamiento pero en parte agradable y sin saber el porqué.

La conversación siguió por la misma línea, parecía que cuanto mas decía mas las seducía y ellas mas se enfrentaban entre sí. Llegó a tal punto que acabaron abrazando sus brazos contra su pecho como si con ello reclamaran su posesión. Aeldar enrojeció ante aquello, la atención nunca había sido algo difícil de llevar, todo el mundo le recibió con gritos al entrar y recordó el reto con Eosto pero esa atención era diferente, cálida, suave y agradable, demasiadas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, su salvador, Noa llegaría al rescate al verle atrapado entre dos mujeres aunque se divirtió unos cuantos minutos antes de separarlo porque era divertido ver como él le pedía ayuda en el lenguaje verbal y como el se negaba y le decía que disfrutara.

-Cualquiera diría que no te gusta la atención femenina. –anotó el vigía mientras lo llevaba al exterior.

-Me gusta pero…era un poco incomodo. –por no decir extraño, era la primera vez que veía en unos ojos ese brillo tan raro pero le hizo sentirse deseado, algo que no podía negar que le gustaba. –Gracias por mantenerte alejado unos diez minutos, espero que te hayas divertido. –le dijo golpeándole con suavidad el hombro.

-Eh, yo solo les di a esas chicas más tiempo contigo. –se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera asunto suyo. –Así que…te gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres eh…dime, ¿si tuvieras que elegir a una de ellas, a quien escogerías?

Aeldar enrojeció al instante y no contestó, apartó la mirada al pensar en aquello, aunque no entendió porque, ¿acaso el debía de comportarse así? ¿Sí? No entendía. Y no entender por no tener una referencia que quizás se encontraba en su mente perdida por la amnesia era algo que le molestaba mucho.

-Vamos, solo di un nombre, el primero que te venga a la cabeza. No diré nada. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. –se preguntó porque tenía entonces tanto interés, probablemente para seguir bromeando con el tema, pero si no lo hacía supondría que serían las dos y tendría más material para jugar.

-Iraella. –espetó con brusquedad. –Y como vuelvas a tocar el tema…te…te…no se qué te haré. Pero verás cómo no es agradable. –vale, Aeldar debía de aprender a amenazar porque eso solo hizo que Noa riera ampliamente y le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Deberías lavarte y dormir cuanto antes, mañana tú y yo tenemos que entrenar mucho…lo equivalente a un mes. Así que espero que sueñes con tu querida Iraella y te relajes un poco, que pareces estresado. –salió corriendo al ver como Aeldar le tiraba una piedra que encontró por el suelo, sí, aquel chico además de extraño era divertido, lo tenía todo.

**{ * * * * * * }**

Usualmente las personas recibían el día de una forma más o menos agradable, Aeldar esperaba levantarse cuando las primeras ondas de luz solar golpearan en sus ojos y los hicieran despertarse en un suave movimiento. No obstante nunca esperó una oleada de un líquido helado y que le hiciera saltar de la cama, rebotar sobre su superficie y caer de cabeza al suelo.

-¿¡Q-que pasa!? –preguntó gritando mientras abría los ojos de forma brusca y tras unos parpadeos pudo ver mejor lo que pasaba, el sol apenas había salido por el horizonte, sintió sus músculos agotados, tensos como una barra de acero siendo estirada por ambos sitios, que no cedían aunque quisieran y miro a aquella figura.

-Arriba, princesita. –dijo en un tono divertido el vigía.

-¿Era necesario…despertarme así? –le preguntó mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

-Bueno, esperar lo inesperado debería de ser tu primera norma, así que sí. Debías de haberlo considerado. –le respondió tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Me dejaras desayunar, maestro? –preguntó tras escuchar a su estomago rugir como aquel lobo que casi lo engullía ayer.

-No, desayunaras cuando te lo ganes, así que andando, que tienes un día muy largo por delante. –abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. –Tenemos que hacer unos cuantos recados antes de ver que puedo hacer contigo.

Aeldar molesto bufó mientras salía de la casa de Eloisea se preguntaba si ella estuvo compinchada para dejarle pasar, probablemente todo el mundo en esa Villa estaba manchado cuando se trataba de lo que fuera con su persona. Caminó junto a su maestro mientras tiritaba de frío, aquella agua estaba helada además estar tan cerca del mar era algo que aunque solía significar "temperaturas templadas" se traducía por "brisa constante" algo que helaba aún más su piel e hizo que se abrazara a sí mismo. Aquellos recados eran básicamente el aprovisionamiento, en total cargó con más de diez kilos de armamento, una espada, una lanza, un hacha corta y además, una especie de armadura que debía de ser lo más parecido a un caballero de las historias de los libros de Eloisea.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con todo esto? ¿Montar tu pequeño ejército? –preguntó con cierta molestia mientras intentaba andar con todo aquello, probablemente no pesaba como un árbol pero él lo sentía así. –Además, ¿es necesario que me lleves por toda la isla como si fuera una mula de carga?

El asintió, lo cual causó un gesto de molestia en el rostro de Aeldar, quien simplemente se mantuvo callado, si esto era a lo que tenía que someterse durante una semana, estaba muy apañado.

El lugar elegido para el entrenamiento era una especie de arena, arena porque el césped circundante de aquella villa que se extendía hacia la entrada de aquel bosque se desvanecía dejando un gran recinto circular. Aeldar siguió hasta el centro de la circunferencia de arena siguiendo a Noa hasta que este se detuvo. Lentamente dejó todo aquel grupo de artilugios en el suelo y el sonido metálico de ellos anunciaba lo muy pesados que eran. Aeldar jadeaba de forma ahogada, le había hecho dar un paseo innecesario con probablemente más de cien kilos en armas –o más o menos era lo que él calculaba–

-Antes de hablarte de dragones, tendré que hacerme a una idea de cómo manejas las armas. –dijo Noa. –Ayer le pedí a Eosto que sacara algunas armas, no están en perfecto estado pero para tantearte no creo que necesitemos lo mejor de lo mejor. –se puso de cuclillas y puso en fila las armas, habían en total tres espadas, cada una diferente, una era la típica espada, otra parecía tener una hoja ovalada por los extremos de la empuñadura y que lentamente se unía a su filo, mientras que la tercera era una extraña espada con una pronunciada curvatura, muy fina pero cuyo filo era extremadamente afilado. –Aunque cualquier arma es válida a la hora de ejecutar a un dragón, por lo general descartaremos las armas pesadas como los mandobles o las hachas de guerra, no creo que puedas moverte con la agilidad suficiente y son demasiado situacionales. –luego señalo a las lanzas. –Generalmente las usamos para cuando el dragón ha hecho su pasada o hay que mantener las distancias, son un arma ligera y si necesitas usarla como proyectil, es una buena opción. –se inclinó hacia delante y tomó dos lanzas, le lanzó una a Aeldar antes de tomar la suya.

Comenzó a caminar de forma circular en torno a Aeldar, este miró como se movía, empapándose de cómo apoyaba su pie y parecía que podía leer aquellos movimientos, nunca había peleado, no desde que hubiera despertado y menos con armas pero por alguna razón parecía comprender lo que le decía.

-En una pelea importan tres cosas, el movimiento, el entorno y la agilidad. –justo tras enumerarlas hizo una pequeña carga hacia adelante dispuesto a clavarle aquella lanza su acompañante, pero Aeldar respondió de forma rápida golpeando con parte del mango el filo del arma opuesta y desviándola. –El movimiento es lo que permite posicionarte, sin una buena posición da igual lo fuerte que seas o lo rápido que corras, el que mantiene el mejor ángulo de combate es quien tiene la iniciativa y si tienes la iniciativa ya has ganado una parte del combate. –justo cuando se posicionó tras Aeldar y justo cuando este se giraba consiguió golpearle en un costado con la parte anterior de la lanza, el segundo golpe fue detenido a duras penas y tras unos segundos se reincorporó de nuevo. –Imagínatelo como un baile, todas las personas se mueven de una forma genérica, pero cuando te fijas con detalle puedes ver formas de caminar diferentes, hay gente que usa más su pierna derecha o su izquierda, o se inclina más hacia un lado que hacia otro.

Aeldar trató de aplicar aquellos conocimientos por instinto, porque sabía que cuanto más tardara en aprender lo que él le decía, mas golpes se llevaría. –En el combate pueden pasar dos cosas, o tú llevas la voz cantante, como estoy haciendo yo… -con el lateral afilado de la lanza trató de golpear uno de los costados pero Aeldar fue suficientemente rápido como para bloquearlo y con el otro extremo cargó contra él tratando de cortarle el paso con su cuerpo y su fuerza. –o puedes adaptarte. Saber cuándo ceder te ahorrara problemas, nunca es bueno quedarse estático, ni atacar sin cabeza.

Por aquellos momentos, aun con el cansancio que llevaba arrastrando el dolor que sentía se entrelazaba con lo que aprendía, había aprendido que lo mejor era acomodarse a tu rival y no tratar de ser una especie de roca inmovible o una tormenta imparable. Pero tenía la ligera idea de que aunque la teoría fuera correcta, el combate a niveles reales sería otro asunto. Si sonaba bonito eso de "siempre puedes usar la fuerza de tu rival en su contra" pero si realmente tenía una posibilidad de pensar eso mientras su vida le pendía de un hilo en un combate a muerte, se consideraría un afortunado.

**{ * * * * * * }**

El sonido del metal golpeándose se había vuelto tan intenso como constante, cansados ambos aún seguían de pie, mientras su cuerpo había perdido la rectitud natural del mismo. Sobre la piel se deslizaba aquel maloliente liquido producto del esfuerzo entre ambos, cuando aquella charla suave sobre el combate se diluía entre la práctica de los conceptos básicos, el joven Beloir pensó que lo mejor sería elevar su cansancio con otra caminata. Esa vez fue a pleno pulmón, desde el lugar donde se habían tanteado (a base de golpes) hasta la zona de entrenamiento que había a nivel del mar.

Al principio, moverse entre la arena no parecía tan difícil, pero cuando las fuerzas de su alumno menguaban, apreciaba el cambio notorio, un terreno que se movía según tú pusieras el peso de tu cuerpo. Aunque habían descartado las armas más pesadas, como las hachas o los mandobles, Aeldar había destacado ampliamente con las armas más ligeras, desde una espada de una mano, pasando por aquellas lanzas, hasta el arco o los puñales más cortos (que aunque este preguntara para que iban a servirle contra un dragón, Noa no le contestó y simplemente le dijo que siguiera entrenando) y con ellas estaban practicando.

Aunque era un combate de aspecto inofensivo, la violencia de los golpes era notoria, el acero chasqueaba al chocar unos contra otros, las estocadas eran paradas y devueltas en un intento de herir al rival, pero, como tenían una cota de mallas bastante gruesa las posibles heridas que sufrieran se sentirían mas como un golpe seco con el puño que una puñalada.

Con una estocada descendente Aeldar tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en su rodilla derecha con el consecuente bloqueo, que se sintió como si una piedra de cien kilos le golpeara en el brazo y se lo aplastara. Se hundió un poco sobre la arena mientras seguía aquel forcejeo silencioso donde solo el siseo del acero se podía percibir. Noa ejercía una notoria fuerza contra él y apenas podía resistir, la espada le temblaba al igual que su brazo pero no duraría mucho pues el vigía le dio una patada en la parte inferior de la pierna que sostenía su cuerpo anclado a la arena y el desequilibrio acabó tumbándole, golpeó con fuerza la espada opuesta y le desarmó.

-¿Qu-que d-diablos ha sido eso? –preguntó Aeldar reincorporándose con evidentes gestos de cansancio.

-Fue un derribo. –explicó Noa con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara con más facilidad. –En un combate todo es válido, no hay nada que te impida usar todo lo que tienes a tu disposición. Pero…viendo lo desecho que estas –Aeldar agradeció el halago con una mirada casi agónica- creo que podemos ir a comer algo…invitas tu ¿no?

Caminaron hasta el único restaurante que había en la villa, la taberna Sol Naciente, donde un bastante activo cocinero les aguardaba tras la barra. El recibimiento fue el adecuado aunque un tanto escueto por el cocinero que parecía que iba a explotar de tanto trabajo, habían tres fuegos, en dos de ellos habían dos ollas tan grandes que probablemente Aeldar y Noa podrían meterse juntos y si no se quemaban vivos con el agua hirviendo no se tocarían ni los pies, y en la otra un animal bastante pesado que tenía una abertura en el vientre de lado a lado que daba lentas vueltas sobre las brasas ardientes.

Por lo visto era usual que la gente acudiera a este lugar, en general cuando las comidas con sus respectivas mujeres no salía tan bien como parecía ser pero claro hasta las mujeres daban algo de miedo si no las conocías, por lo que cocinar como si fuera a haber un festín no era mala opción. Barnam les sirvió un suculento cuenco de lo que parecía ser una sopa con legumbres y carne, algo que les reconfortaría después de todo un día de entrenamiento donde lo máximo que habían comido eran unas cuantas piezas de fruta y de eso hacían horas.

-Y…¿Por qué matáis dragones?

Noa no esperaba esa pregunta y aunque el tabernero no parecía haberse enterado de aquella pregunta tuvo un mal recuerdo, cerró los ojos y siguió removiendo el contenido como si de una tarea de vida o muerte se tratara. El vigía tosió un poco y se golpeó el pecho con cuidado.

-Veras, Aeldar. –dijo el pelinegro mirándole. –Los dragones son bestias, atacan al ganado, queman todo lo que ven y matan personas sin ningún tipo de contemplación. –por alguna razón se le veía afectado, su acompañante lo notó pero no quiso preguntarle porque. –Ellos llevan atacándonos siglos y por eso los cazamos, porque si no lo hiciéramos, ellos nos cazarían a nosotros.

Barnam cargó con el peso de aquella olla y la separó del fuego un acto que haría cuestionarse cuanta fuerza oculta no tendría, se limpió las manos en un trapo que tenía y con semblante serio los miró. –Los dragones son bestias. Como tales, las matamos. –su rudeza si que aseguro que había algo personal en ello. –Uno de ellos mató a mi esposa, y me dejó la cicatriz de mi rostro como recuerdo. –guardo silencio, ni el tiempo cerraría aquella herida, que ardía como aquel día.

-Muchos de nosotros ha perdido a alguien por culpa de esas bestias, y seguimos luchando contra ellas, día a día. –acompaño Noa en tono un tanto solemne.

-Yo…lo siento. –se disculpó el joven desviando la mirada del tabernero.

-No tienes por qué. No fue tu culpa. –miró al vigía mientras tanteaba sobre las copas para coger una y verter un liquido amarillento sobre él, con burbujas. –Pero creo que no sabes demasiado de ellos así que tu maestro debería de darte unas cuantas nociones, porque las necesitaras para tu examen.

-Supongo que sí. –respondió tras tomar otra cucharada de aquella deliciosa comida. –Clasificamos a los dragones por especies, calculo que tenemos documentación de al menos treinta especies, pero no todas las encontramos en esta isla. Alguna que otra vez hemos hecho expediciones más allá del Mar de las Bestias y aparecen nuevos, pero esa es solo una característica. –Aeldar prestó atención, a todo lo que decía, quizás el combate fuera improvisación y estrategia, pero los dragones parecían ser algo tan peligroso que recordar hasta la mínima palabra era lo más importante. –Además de la especie tenemos la agresividad –levantó un dedo- no todas las especies son igual de agresivas, pero tarde o temprano te atacarán. También tenemos la velocidad, ya sabes, cuan rápidos son sus movimientos, luego tenemos su resistencia, a veces podemos tumbar a un dragón con trampas inmovilizadoras, pero otros se resisten mucho mas y hay que matarlos directamente. –alzó los consecuentes dedos mientras hablaba y dejo el más interesante para el final. –Más allá de cómo es su piel y como atacan lo más interesante es su potencia de fuego. La mayoría de los dragones escupen fuego pero hay otros que en vez de eso lanzan púas tan grandes como una silla y si no recuerdo mal, había uno que lanza ácido, así que si tienes que saber algo, pregúntate que es capaz de disparar porque no querrás que se te caiga la piel del cuerpo entre gritos.


	12. Capitulo 11 (Sin terminar)

**CAPITULO XI**

Aunque la nieve era abundante en la zona norte ello no evitaba que la vida tranquila no pudiera solucionar, en general, el cultivo de hortalizas era lo más común, quizás algún tubérculo rosa y si las temperaturas eran demasiado frías, varias tandas de _crifin_ podían solucionar una mala racha cultivándola. Ella despertó en un lugar desconocido pero aquellos ancianos cuya piel poseía un tono un tanto violáceo no se mostraron poco afables precisamente. Resultaban encantadores, y eso era algo que ella notó aunque no entendía que decían.

El primer día fue quizás el más duro, se movía allá donde aquella anciana iba, escuchaba lo que decía pero…no entendía ninguna palabra aunque sabía que se refería a aquellas plantas. Demostró tener buena mano cuando ella le ofreció que intentara extraer la planta del suelo, por lo general un primerizo rompería las hojas externas o si era demasiado bruto, arrancaría las raíces que servirían para que esta pudiera aflorar al cabo de unas cuantas semanas. Alimentos de no demasiado valor pero si de mucha producción anual.

-Mira tú, quien lo diría, tenemos una experta entre nosotros. –dijo de forma jovial la anciana sonriente. –Creo que tengo una buena sustituta por si me dan los achaques en la espalda. –fue lo que dijo mientras la guió hacia la otra parte del gran huerto que tenían para seguir explicándole. Ella pensaba que, aunque no la entendiera, si la veía tan atenta algo se le quedaría, probablemente el frio la había hecho pasar un mal tiempo y tenía algo de amnesia, pero como ella bien decía "_toda nieve se derrite con el tiempo suficiente_".

Sus rescatadores eran uno de los más ancianos de aquel pueblecito, asentado junto a un rio que casi siempre estaba helado habían cinco casas mas, curiosamente pese a la avanzada media de edad que había cuatro niños correteaban por aquellas nevadas calles jugando a algo parecido al pilla pilla. Ella los miró y sonrió al verlos jugar con tanto entusiasmo, como si algo de aquella felicidad se le impregnara.

Al segundo día ella amaneció con algo diferente, estaba radiante pero cuando la anciana Gilda la despertó para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo ella la entendió. Fue en aquel momento donde encontró lo que había perdido, el entendimiento, la capacidad de entender que quería decir y de entender lo que estaba escuchando en una lengua común. Aunque no consiguió saber de donde era, o cual era su origen si supo su nombre. Irien. Ella no tardó en hacer migas con aquella anciana tan amable, no porque la hubiera salvado y cuidado, sino porque ella era una mujer terriblemente divertida, se quejaba del frío que hacía pero al mismo tiempo decía que detestaba el calor que hacía que la ropa se te pegara al cuerpo.

Era tan amable que no tardó en conferir ropa a la talla de Irien porque era evidente que nada de lo que la anciana Gilda tuviera iba a servirle. Con el paso de las charlas, ella supo que su invitada no tenía ningún lugar al que ir por lo que le ofreció quedarse si le ayudaba con las tareas del hogar que cada vez se le hacían mas y mas pesadas. No le pareció ningún mal trato y lo aceptó de buen gusto.

-Gracias por permitir que me quede con ustedes. –formalmente se lo agradeció y ella hizo un ademan con la mano.

-No hay nada que agradecer, mis hijos ya no están por aquí y esta es mucha casa para dos ancianos como nosotros, además, los niños te han cogido cariño y no tienen mucha gente que soporte su ritmo de juegos, así que no puedo dejar que te vayas si puedo evitarlo.

Poco a poco su mente comenzó a adaptarse a aquella rutina tan tranquila que, obviando las temperaturas bajas que solían hacer y helaban tus huesos, no era tan mala para su _"recuperación"._ Ella no entendía como había llegado hasta donde el cónyuge de Gilda, Terbian, la encontró pero fuera lo que fuera ella necesitaba un tiempo de descanso. Quizás recoger hortalizas y tubérculos no era la recuperación ideal pero aunque su cuerpo parecía delicado como una figura de cristal las tareas físicas que dejarían exhausto a un hombre de campo en ella no parecían tener tanto efecto.

Las primeras horas del día, con el rocío, se dedicaba a retirar las malas hierbas que asfixiaban de nutrientes las hortalizas si alguna había madurado lo suficiente, por lo que había dicho Gilda, cuanto menos obstáculo tuviera una planta para crecer, mas rechoncha y grande se convertiría, aunque no desechaban apenas nadas. Incluso las plantas de _"desecho"_ se convertían en compostaje que luego se reutilizaría como abono algo indispensable para que entre el frio y las escasas lluvias –porque todo caía casi siempre en forma de copo de nieve– las hortalizas pudieran crecer con cierta rapidez. Los primeros días se preguntaba para que necesitaban tantas verduras o tener un ganado tan numeroso, no obstante acabó comprendiéndolo cuando, al tercer día de su despertar, vio como Terbian volvía con el carromato vacío y una aparente gran suma de monedas de colores bronceadas.

Pero por los visto descifrar para que servían esas monedas le requeriría mucho más tiempo. Entre tanto, aprendió a cuidar del ganado, cada uno necesitaba cuidados particulares pero en general eran muy parecidos, a unos había que darles determinados kilos de paja, otros era preferible aliméntalos de las verduras que se cultivaban –de ahí una razón para tener un gran excedente mas allá de la autosuficiencia, ellos se comportaban de una forma altamente mansa con ella como si aceptaran que ella era algo tan peligroso o tan pacifico –quizás ambos– que no merecía la pena oponerse a lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Generalmente se les extraía la leche a las hembras, se les alisaba el cabello y además se le soltaban algún tipo de halago para "mantenerlas contentas", se comprobaba si tenían algún tipo de insecto como pulgas o chinches y de ser así se las desparasitaba, para ello era bastante adecuado cubrirse el cabello para que la infección de uno no pasar al otro. Si había que sacrificar a un animal, se le quitaba la piel y se aprovechaba de ellos hasta lo más mínimo aunque por suerte ella no vio nada parecido. Si vio como un animal tenía bastante menos pelo de lo normal así que supuso que lo cortaban para algún fin en particular.

Usualmente Terbian salía al amanecer hacia una ciudad pequeña pero que superaba por treinta al a población de aquel nevado pueblo, dedicaba entre dos o tres periodos del día para tratar de vender todo el producto y conseguir a cambio esas monedas. Aunque el pueblo le gustaba, Irien se mostró curiosa por aquella ciudad porque quizás pudiera recordar algo o alguien la reconociera a ella. Él acepto de buen grado llevarla afirmando que la compañía que ella pudiera darle siempre sería mejor que la de sus animales de carga. Gilda le amenazó de forma divertida asegurándole que, si ella salía herida y no podía trabajar él haría sus tareas por duplicado.

El camino era de una hora casi exacta, siguiendo un camino empedrado que aunque por suerte, debido a que llevaba sin nevar un par de días se apreciaba claramente entre el fondo verde y blanquecino que todo el suelo tenía. El traqueteo era algo particularmente constante que venía provocado por el poco alisado camino que seguían aunque no le molestó al principio tardó unos diez minutos en acostumbrarse.

–¿Y por qué vendéis la comida y las pieles? –fue una de las tantas preguntas, entendía porque las querían, para ellos. Pero no para otra gente.

–¿Qué por qué las vendemos? –repitió el anciano, se frotó la barbilla como si examinara una pregunta encubierta por aquella tan simple de forma aparente. –Pues para ganar dinero, claro está.

–¿Dinero? ¿Son esas monedas que trajiste ayer? –él asintió, aunque ella parecía no enlazar las ideas. –¿Y para qué sirven?

–Con el dinero puedes comprar cosas. –era una respuesta acertada pero al ver la reacción de duda que seguía teniendo pensó otra respuesta antes de decirla. –Aunque nosotros podemos abastecernos con lo que cultivamos y criamos no siempre tenemos todo lo que nos hace falta. –tragó saliva y miró al frente, mientras se perfilaba una especie de estructura arbórea no muy natural al final de aquel serpenteante camino de pedregoso.

–¿Y qué podríais necesitar?

–De todo un poco. –dijo sin ser nada especifico, aunque luego rectificó. –Si las hierbas que tenemos no sirven para curar a un enfermo tenemos que recurrir a algo más especializado, y eso es más caro, más que una docena de verduras. –aseguró. –Con el dinero se compra casi todo.

–¿Incluso una persona? –por alguna razón ella hizo una pregunta particularmente profunda, como si algo dentro de ella supiera la respuesta pero no quisiera decírselo. El anciano no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

–Esclavos. No es algo con lo que esté de acuerdo. –explicó. –Pero en algunas grandes ciudades se permite el uso de ellos. Por lo que se, es algo de nacimiento, quien es esclavo, siempre lo será, sus hijos también y los hijos de estos. –tomo aire antes de volver a hablar. –Y si tienes una gran deuda, puedes pasar a ser una posesión de tu acreedor y el decide que hacer o dejar de hacer contigo. Pero debes de ver el dinero como una herramienta, algo que te permite tener lo que quieres y nada más. La gente suele olvidar eso, y el deseo de tener dinero suele corromperte, como el poder.

Aquellas palabras quizás no eran acertadas por emanar de la boca de un granjero que vendía sus productos por prevenir males que podrían llegar, pero si lo eran porque la vejez dotaba hasta al hombre más ingenuo un punto de sabiduría, y también había vivido algo parecido más de una vez, sus hijos habían dejado atrás una vida de tranquilidad para progresar en un mundo donde ellos solo veían dinero y poder, uno de ellos era un gran magnate de una compañía fluvial de transportes, y aun así el dinero le cambio tanto que nunca llegaría a aceptar el hecho de que antaño era un chico cuyo corazón inmenso no cabía en el pecho.

Antes de llegar a la ciudad, había que pasar por una pequeña muralla característica, de madera, de largos troncos apilados de forma vertical y terminados en punta que probablemente tenían en la otra cara un sistema de pasarelas para que los guardias pudieran vigilar quien entraba y quien salía, y como defender el puesto si era necesario. No les detuvieron pues era evidente que no tenían nada de extraños, dos caballos tiraban de un gran carromato. La ciudad conocida por el nombre de _Verkana _era mucho más diferente que aquel pueblo, lo que llamaba la atención eran caminos de tierra, sin nieve apenas y con edificaciones con gran sucesión uno tras otra, generalmente las calles eran angostas pero la que ellos cruzaban era lo suficientemente ancha como para que el carromato pudiera avanzar sin demasiado obstáculo.

Lo que llamo la atención de Irien fue aquella gente, la gran mayoría tenía una piel parecida a la suya –no en cuanto a bronceado– mientras que en aquel pequeño pueblo todos tenían aquel tono azul violáceo que su acompañante portaba, no entendió a que se debía esa diferencia pero fue lo suficiente prudente para saber reservárselo. Como si aquello no fuera de importancia para ella, por lo que sabía de él era suficiente para no preguntar nada tan poco relevante, en su opinión, sobre su color de piel.

–Te enseñaré algunos trucos para vender –carraspeó un poco y su voz tembló pero tras una suave inspiración su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad – lo primero es sonreír. –el anciano ladeó su rostro para mirarla con una agradable sonrisa que, por alguna razón, se contagió en su acompañante. –¿Ves? Con esa sonrisa tendremos un montón de clientes, lo siguiente es vender el producto, di lo bonitas y grandes que son las hortalizas o lo bien que es sentaran cuando las pruebes, entre tú y yo –se inclino hacia ella con suavidad– ambos sabemos que son las mejores, así que convencerles a ellos de eso les hará comprar. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, hay que observar.

–¿Observar?

–Sí, no todas las personas querrán comprar, pero hay personas dudosas que sí lo harían si les ayudas. Puedes ayudarles directamente o sugerirles algo en especial. –el cumulo de gente se hacía cada vez más notorio y el hueco en el que siempre solía ponerse él a vender estaba a apenas una decena de metros, tiró de las cuerdas atadas a las reses para acercarse hacia allí. –Con tu sonrisa, tu experiencia con las verduras de primera mano y con una vista aguda, venderemos todo el carro y volveremos con dinero rebosante y sonante a casa. –se le veía emocionado, algo que consiguió trasmitirle a ella.


End file.
